The Dark Times
by CometEJay00
Summary: After the Clone Wars, the Empire is unleashed on the Galaxy with a few Jedi like Barriss and others must push on in order to fight back against the Sith while surviving dangerous times. Barriss Offee x OC, Siri x Obi Wan, OC x OC and other couples in the future. AU Hold On.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay folks, I wanted to do this for awhile, this is a Barriss focused story for anyone who is a fan of this character and I hope you enjoy.

Also I will not include the canon of TCW in this story, just to let you know.

Prologue: The Darkness Rises

Within the fungi forests of Felucia, the end of the Clone Wars is near with Barriss and Aayla commanding their forces with an invisible threat looming over them. Barriss feels a bit unnerved as her fellow Jedi senses her unease.

"Barriss; what's wrong?" Aayla asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing just a headache," the Mirialan said but she's not quite sure what it is or the meaning of it.

"You should be in the medical tent, I can help soothe your headache," Aayla said.

"Thanks Aayla," Barriss said they are on their patrol with clone troopers and walkers behind them.

"Hey Master Offee, are you there?" an upbeat sounding voice enters into her earpiece.

"Yeah, where are you Xion?" she asked her brand new Padawan who is a petite Human female about 17 years old with fair skin, green eyes and short blond hair. She's in the operating base practicing a new Force power called Force Cloak making her go invisible

"Doing my studies," Xion goes up to a clone trooper tapping his shoulder making him turn around but seeing nothing.

"You're not playing with the clones again, are you?" Barriss asked like mother questioning her daughter.

"Nope," Xion said with a cheerily tone as Barriss sighs.

"Alright, do some other practices," Barriss said with a mother like tone.

"Okay Master Offee, beat up some droids for me," Xion said cutting it off.

"Xion is a nice girl, a bit impish. Unless a bookworm like you," Aayla said.

"Yeah, she is a sweetheart but she has a long way to go to becoming Knight," Barriss said. "I'll go ahead and check for droids," Barriss walks ahead with her using Force Jump leaping great lengths up a mushroom tree.

Barriss sits on top on the plant. She looks over the horizon as its very quiet, very disturbing quiet as she gets a call on her holo pad. She pulls it out of the pad seeing a hologram of a much older man with fair skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh Master Darrus Jeht, how are you doing?" Barriss has a smile on her pretty face seeing this man as an unconventional yet great Jedi she looks up like a father along with her former master Luminara.

"Good kid but I'm feeling very uneasy today," he said.

"Me too as well, almost like there is calm before a storm hits the shoreline," Barriss said.

"Yeah, you have a way with phrases," Darrus said as a fellow Jedi gets behind him talking in his ear. "Sorry Barriss but we have a huge army of clone coming to the steps of the temple," he said as Barriss is confused by this.

"Wait what?" Barriss said as a Clone commander approaches the mushroom that Barriss is on top of with him getting a holo call from Palpatine getting a direct order from him.

"Oh course sir," the clone turns off the holo pad as he cocks his DC-15A blaster rifle and points it at the Jedi Knight. "Orders are orders," the commander said.

Barriss gets a headache again for she turns around seeing a clone squad aiming their rifles at her. "Wait, what are you doing?" Barriss questioned as the clones primed their weapons.

"Orders traitor," the commander opens fire as she leaps off the mushroom using a Force Push with her telekinetic attack breaking the stem having it crash onto the clones killing them from the sheer weight. The Mirialan Jedi lands on the moist grass as she is beyond surprised by the attempted murder by the troopers.

"Aayla, this is Barriss. Do you hear me?" Barriss is on her comlink as Aayla's comlink is on the ground with a blue body laying next to it with holes littered all over the corpse. "Come on answer me," Barriss said as Commander Bly picks up the fallen Jedi's comlink.

"Sorry General Offee but your friend has been cut loose," Bly drops the comlink and crushes it under his boot. "I want Offee and Commander Raine killed on sight," Bly said.

"Sir Xion Raine isn't in the camp, she has disappeared," a trooper said.

"Xion can use the Force to cloak herself, uses your heat sensors to detect her," Bly said. "And locked down the ships, don't let them off the planet."

"Damn it, Aayla," Barriss wanted to grieve but she had no time to cry as she tries contacting her Padawan. "Xion, are you there. Where are you?" she asked.

"Master, I'm fine. I cloaked my body in the Force to hide from the clones, what the hell is going on here?" she said feeling very scared.

"Don't worry; you need to meet me near the underground caves several miles away, we need to regroup and get off this planet," Barriss said as the younger Jedi shakes her head for she hides under the shuttle seeing over 20 clones looking for her with the forest in the clear.

Xion enters into Force Cloak turning invisible for she makes her way through towards the woods as a clone uses his heat sensor in his helmet to spot Xion. "A Jedi, kill her," the clones open fire as Xion rushes towards the forest.

"Oh shit," Xion runs for her life with the clones firing at her. She uses her acrobatic skills to go up the fungi trees evading the clones. "They'll keep following me and I can't risk Barriss's life. I have to take them out," Xion uses Force Grip on a fallen mushroom flinging it at the clones taking out ten of them getting turn into bloody pancakes.

Xion jumps from the trees and deflecting back the blaster bolts with the clones getting killed by their own blaster bolts. Xion leaps onto the trooper putting her legs around his neck and snapping his neck. Xion back flips over the last group of clones and slashing off their limbs for them lying in their pools of blood. "Pretty nasty," Xion said as she heads for Barriss's location.

The Mirialan Jedi is in the cave where she ponders about what just happened. "I don't believe it, the clones betrayed us; many Jedi including myself thought these clones were too easy to get. What the hell was the Council thinking," Barriss always had misgivings with the Council especially with the war but like a good little Jedi just wanted to end the war as quickly as possible.

"Some of the older Jedi suspicions were right, this seems like a big trap and we fell for it like blind mice," she thought as she looks out the mouth of the cavern trying to sense her Padawan. "Oh Xion, be careful. Oh Aayla, be at peace with the Force my friend," she said holding her hands on her bosom looking like she's praying for her friend and the other Jedi who had suffer the same fate.

Xion suddenly appears out of the brush jumping at Barriss for she hugs her Padawan very glad she's okay. "Oh thank goodness, are you okay?" Barriss sounding very worried. The Knight treats Xion like a little sister just like Luminara treated her like a surrogate daughter.

"Yeah, I'm still shellshock about the whole 'I'm a traitor' bit," Xion trying to use humor but Barriss know she's just trying to hide her anxious.

"Don't worry, we'll survive through this," Barriss said in a calm tone as the younger Jedi is quite panicky.

"What about the others, I have no one else beside the Order. You are all family and now it's gone, I have nothing now," Xion not having her usual smile and replace with a frown feeling the vast gravity of the situation.

Barriss is really empathic with her Padawan as she just lost her friend Aayla from the Clones and she has a gut feeling that her former master is not of this universe anymore. She bends over to her Padawan placing her small hand on her shoulder. "You have me Xion, you can always count on me," Barriss said in a soothing tone.

"Thank you master," she said as Barriss gets a call on the holo pad from Darrus.

"Hold on Xion, we'll get through this," Barriss steps away to talk with the Jedi Master with her hearing explosions and blaster bolts flying over Darrus's head.

"Barriss, the Temple is under attack," Darrus's words made Barriss's heart sink in sadness.

"What," Barriss is worrisome to the highest degree with her Padawan noticing her usual calm demeanor is complete broken in both expression and in her mood.

"Yes, Skywalker is leading the clones, killing everyone in sight. I just saw him kill a bunch of children, even slicing off one of their arms off," Darrus's voice is etched with dread as Barriss feels like crying at the mere thought of children being murdered like animals.

"Oh by the Force, this is awful," Barriss letting a single tear go down her cheek trying to block that image of the mindless slaughter. "I can't believe he would do this," Barriss thought as ever since her mission on Anison as she thought he was bold and heroic but also quite vulnerable ever since she remembers of his past not thinking he was capable of such slaughter.

"Barriss, you have to get off the planet. I'm going to relocate the surviving Jedi I can gather and head for a secret location. Meet me at these coordinates," Darrus said.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Always saving your little head, see you soon," Darrus said.

"What has happened?" she asked concerned with Barriss's face showing a dried tear on her cheek.

"The Jedi has fallen to the Sith and one of our own help carry it out," Barriss said seeing her trainee feeling heartbroken by this for she starts to cry. She goes to hug her master pressing her face into Barriss's ample bust with stroking her head trying to calm her down.

"No, this can't be happening," Xion said weeping on Barriss's dress.

"I can't believe it either," Barriss said still in disbelieve. "We need to steal a ship and get off this planet but we need to go at the dead of night," Barriss notice they are in a safe position faraway from clone patrols. "We need to rest and calm our nerves before trying to take a ship," she said as Xion puts herself together and nods her head.

"Okay," she said as Barriss shows a reserved smile.

Later in the day, both Jedi are in sleeping on the grassy ground within the cavern where the clones can't reach them as Barriss has a nasty dream. "Mother, Father, don't die. Please," Barriss has flashes of her past seeing her parents lying in their own blood with a couple of thugs approaching her.

"What a pretty little 8 year old, she can sell well with one of the Hutts," a thug said as the three men are about to take her away.

"No please no," Barriss cried out as they suddenly get knocked away by a powerful unseen force crashing into a wall knocking them out.

"Is the girl okay?" a tall man who is of the same race as Barriss appears with another who is an 18 years old young woman who is a Mirialan like her as well.

"Yes she is and she can use the Force as well," the woman said. "Hello little one," the young woman said.

"Are you here to hurt me?" 8 yrs old Barriss is still weeping as the woman looks at the parents feeling great sympathy for the little girl.

"No and I'm sorry for your loss. My name is Luminara Unduli and I'm here to give you a home," Luminara gives the young Mirialan a warm smile. Young Barriss reaches out with her tiny hand feeling the warmth from this woman for she grabs her hand changing her future forever.

Barriss wakes up from her sleep having mixed feelings about it. "Mother, Father and Luminara; your gone now. You are within the Force but I will still miss you all," Barriss thinks fondly of them as Xion taps her on the shoulder.

"Master, nightfall has come," Xion points outside seeing the blackness that now covers the fungi forest.

"Good, time to use this opportune moment and steal a ship," Barriss said as they exit out of the cave and head off. "There should be a small outpost with a few shuttles we can use," she said as they move through the forest.

"Master, you were struggling in your sleep, something bothering you?" Xion asked.

"Well, it was something a long time ago," Barriss said

"Painful," Xion said feeling empathy for her master.

"Yeah, very painful memory; one step at a time," Barriss said.

Barriss and Xion rush through the forest finally finding the outpost where the Theta Class Shuttle is located.

"Oh fucking sweet. With that speed demon, we'll be off the planet in no time," Xion said as they notice several clone troopers along with an AT-TE guarding the small outpost.

"Alright, time to get off this planet," Barriss said as they head for the outpost with Xion going invisible sneaking up on her targets.

Barriss leaps on top of a mushroom tree and start using Force Grip on a Clone basing him into the stem of a tree knocking him out and she also Force Grips two more Clones sending them flying into mushrooms as the impacts break their backs.

Xion goes in and hacks the arms off a Clone kicking him down in the mud as she stabs her blade into his back. They slowing wiping out the guards as they get closer to the base with a few clones left and the lone walker.

"These guys must be asleep, I can't get them on the comlink," a clone said as one of them uses their heat visor trying to see any Jedi in the area.

"Oh crap, it's Offee. Get her," the clone shouted as the walker uses its main cannon to blow apart sections of the forest.

Xion throws her saber at one of the clones stabbing into his chest as it returns to her hands. Barriss unleashes Force Wave sending out a powerful telekinetic blast blowing the rest of the clones deep in the foliage. The AT-TE opens fire on the two blowing up the mushroom which Barriss is standing on.

The walker unleashes a volley of laser fire at the duo for them to roll out of its deadly range. Xion tosses her blade for it flying through the legs of the AT-TE dismembering its limbs. Barriss gathers all the Force energy she needs into her palms and releases a vicious Force Burst heading for the cockpit of the walker.

The sheer power of the attack made a large dent on the walker's frontal armor killing the pilot inside from the impact. The whole outpost is cleared of enemies for Xion opens the hatch to the shuttle letting them inside.

"We should be out of here in no time," Xion said as they go into the cockpit for the shuttle begins to take off leaving the planet and their former lives behind.

Their ship luckily didn't get notice by enemy ships. "Time to head for the coordinates Darrus gave me," Barriss puts in the coordinates in the computer as they go out of range from the planet getting clear for a light speed jump.

"Where are we going anyway?" Xion asked.

"We are meeting Darrus at Dantooine," Barriss said. "I hope he is okay?" she activates the hyper drive to head for Dantooine where Darrus's rally point is.

The girls manage to catch their breath taking in fully what just happened as Barriss can feel deathly echoes through the Force almost hearing all her fellow Jedi shouted in pain before submitting to their deaths by the hands of their own troops. "Luminara, everyone you're gone now," Barriss letting it sink in weeping for them.

"Master, you're crying," Xion said as she sits with her.

"Yeah, everything is coming in fast now," Barriss is wiping the tears from her olive skinned cheeks. "I needed to let it out," she said.

"I know what you mean," Xion said as their shuttle soon reaches Dantooine to see no sign of the clone forces.

"Good," Barriss slowly descend the shuttle through the atmosphere for they land their ship on the plains seeing the Jedi master along with a group of Jedi by his ship. Barriss goes up to hug the older master, "Master Darrus Jeht, are you okay?" She notice his arm is severed wrapped it in bloody medical bandages. "Your arm, what happened to it?" she sounds pretty worried.

"I lost it to the Emperor's new apprentice Skywalker," he said.

"Anakin, he really went to the Sith," Barriss feeling disappointment for the former Jedi. "You fallen this far to commit Genocide, what happened to you," Barriss's mind warps around this.

"I'm glad you are live. Many Jedi were killed by the clones and Skywalker but there is still hope," Darrus pulls out a Jedi beacon and letting Barriss and Xion hear the message.

"All Jedi, you must avoid the temple. The Sith have taken over, you must flee," the voice of Obi Wan Kenobi appears as Barriss is relieved that he manage to survive.

"Master Kenobi is alive," Barriss said.

"Yes along with Master Yoda from the reports from Senator Bail Organa. Barriss, you and your Padawan must hide and wait until the time is right to strike back against the Sith," Darrus said.

"I understand, we are disorganized and completely outnumbered by the Clones," Barriss said as Darrus hands her a holo pad.

"When the time comes, I'll contact you and then we begin bring down the Sith," Darrus sees the several Padawans and Knights. "I need to take them to a safe place, may the Force with you young Mirialan," he gives the young woman a hug once again.

"Good luck Master Jeht," Barriss said.

"See you later old man," Xion said as they go their separate ways for Xion and Barriss enter into their ship. "So we play the waiting game huh?" Xion asked as Barriss gets on the pilot's seat setting the coordinates deep in the Outer Rim.

"We are going for Taris and make our new lives until it's time to strike back against the Sith," Barriss said thinking about her master and the others who died for their sake. "Luminara, everyone the Jedi will survive this and we will win," Barriss having hope in her heart for their shuttle gets out of planet and goes into hyperspace.

Later, after a week and the beginnings of the Great Jedi Purge underway, the new Emperor looks over several Darksiders who are being surveyed by the Emperor and the new Sith Lord Darth Vader. "You have been chosen to follow my orders without question and seek out the enemies of the Empire especially the Jedi. Under this new group the Inquisitorius with the Inquisitors like you will bring glory to this new order, understand?" Palpatine looks them over with a cold stare.

One of them a human male is pretty tall male with dark robes addressing his lean athletic frame with Palpatine staring at him. "You have shown great promise and I appoint you Cade Farr the first Grand Inquisitor to lead the others," he said as Cade bows his head.

"Of course, I will bring peace to the empire," Cade has a wicked smile on his face. "Foolish old man, I will bring peace in my own way," Cade said as he begins his rise to power in this new Dark Side group called the Inquisitorius.

.


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: New Beginnings

It's been three years since Order 66 went down with the rise of a new Galactic Empire and the Jedi Order completely broken and the remaining Jedi remain in hidden or fighting back against the empire.

Within the world of Taris, a familiar duo living their lives on this planet wide city with Barriss and Xion living in a rented apartment on the middle part of the massive city. Both girls are at a large spa where they are relaxing from their worries in a steam room.

Barriss has turned 24 years old a few months ago as she's in a towel clinging to her body letting the sweat drip down her dark yellow skin and her now long waist length black hair is in a bun with sticks inside it like a X.

"So good to soothe my worries away," Barriss said as Xion has turned into a young woman at the age of 20 with her towel around her petite slender frame and 34B breasts as her blond hair is now shoulder length and is about 5'2 tall just three inches shorter than Barriss.

"I know right, good thing the Empire doesn't care for this planet," Xion said with a cheerily tone.

"Yeah, there too busy dealing with Separatist Holdouts in the Inner Rim region," Barriss said.

"It's been over 3 years since we last heard of him, when he is going to call us," Xion said as Barriss's comlink directed towards Darrus has been left silent.

"We promise until he calls we stay hidden," Barriss feeling her former Padawan's impulse understandable.

"I want to fight the empire and kick the crap out of Emperor Jackass," Xion said as Barriss likes Xion's excitable nature.

"In time, we will strike back but we need patience," Barriss said.

"I know, I'm just anxious," Xion said. "So how's work at the library?" she asked as Barriss moves a strand of black hair from her left eye.

"Pretty good, it's so nice to get to be around so many books and data pads," Barriss is feeling excited just thinking about.

"You were always such a bookworm, Barriss. Were you check out by any guys there?" she said sounding curious as Barriss has a big blush on her face. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.

"Well there was this one guy who was pretty sweet in the library I talked with a day ago," Barriss said.

-Flashback Begins-

Barriss is working in the shelves organizing the books. She can see many people enjoying the wonders of reading like she used to do in the Jedi Temple always learning and always reading anything she gets her hands on. She can just hear Luminara scolding her from reading too much.

"Oh better times," Barriss thought as goes up a ladder to put some books on the shelf.

"Hey, are you one of the librarians?" a male voice said as this looks guy up to Barriss seeing her pretty heart shaped face and enticing deep blue eyes. "Quite the looker," he thought.

Barriss sees this lanky human male who is about 1 year younger than her having tan skin tone, hazel eyes, black unkempt hair and about 5'10 tall. Barriss thinks this man looks pretty handsome as she snaps out of her daze, "Oh yes I am."

"Can you help me find me a book; I need to research a planet?" he asked as Barriss gets off the ladder. "It's on the planet of Orion IV," he said as she shows a meek smile.

"Okay, over here," Barriss said as she leads the man towards the book section. "Why are you looking in on this certain planet?" she asked wondering about his reason.

"For a job, I need to know more about this," this man said as Barriss can feel he's telling the truth. "By the way, you have a very cute smile," he remarked as Barriss's cheeks feel warm at his comment.

"Thank you," Barriss said as they reach the section for she pulls up a ladder.

"How long have you been working here anyway?" he asked showing some interest in this sexy librarian.

"Well for about over 2.5 years now and it's quite the pleasure since I love reading," Barriss said with a smile. She goes up the ladder going for the book as the man looks at the shelves seeing the beautiful Mirialan in a dark blue dress, black boots and a black beret looking pretty and elegant to him.

"A pleasure indeed," he said flirting with Barriss as she catches his eyes scanning her body for she secretly likes the attention. Unless her master who is very rigid on attachments especially romance interests, Barriss takes lessons from Darrus as she is much more liberal with the code.

"What's so pleasurable?" Barriss asked curious about his statement as she leaps off the ladder with his book.

"You of course, beauty and brains in one package is quite rare. Good to see a woman so interested in knowledge than being some Hutt slut," the man said as Barriss's face is feeling very red.

"You're very sweet, here you go," Barriss hands him the book.

"It's comes with the territory, anyway what's your name sweetheart?"the man asked kindly.

"I'm Barriss Offee and you are sir," Barriss said as she wouldn't mind knowing about his name.

"Well, my name is…" the human gets a call on his comlink earpiece. "Sorry, I need to go; my partner is going to flip out. Thanks, I'll see you soon my lovely Mirialan," he gives her a wink and heads off leaving the Jedi.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we'll meet again," Barriss has a big smile as she resumes her work.

-Flashback ends-

"Aw that pretty cute, is he nice looking?" she asked.

"He's handsome well to be me anyway," Barriss said as she finishes her session with the spa. "Alright, I'll wait for you outside," Barriss said exiting out of the girl's stream room heading for the girl's locker room.

A lone Twi'lek man is in front of Barriss to cut her off. "Hey there sweet thing, looking good nice and sweaty," the man said staring at her chest marveling at her large 38DD breasts. "Look at those sweet melons," he thought as Barriss can sense his lust as she backs away.

"Hey, I need to go and I hope you have a nice day," Barriss dodges him trying to avoid him. The Twi'lek grabs her arm as the man got a good look at her big round ass clinging to her towel along with her thick juicy thighs and broad hips taken a liking to her womanly curves.

"Hold on there, how about you take that towel off and come with me. I'll give you the time of your life," the man's thoughts deeply disturbed Barriss as she uses a Jedi Mind Trick putting him into a trance.

"You will need a good outlook on your life and go to farming," Barriss waving her hand in front of him.

"I will need a good outlook on my life and go to farming," the man disappears making Barriss greatly relished.

"What a jerk, time to get clean up," Barriss goes into the women's locker room luckily one is there yet. "Peace and quiet," Barriss drops her towel and enters into the shower area quickly washing off the sweat making her feel nice and clean.

She goes into the locker area with her new towel getting her boots, dress, beret and underwear inside her large bag. She goes into one of her stalls seeing a mirror to check herself out.

She removes her towel showing her naked body to first take out the sticks letting her long raven hair hit her nicely curved back as her Mirialan's black diamond tattoo patterns are in full view on her shoulders, around her thighs, above her belly button, across her nose, on top of her hands and between her viable collarbones.

She slips on her black panties letting them clap on her rear filling them out nicely. She puts on her matching colored bra cupping her sizeable chest perfectly with her underwear looking good on her figure feeling comfortable with what she sees in the mirror. She puts on her purple dress along with her black boots and blue beret for she exits the locker room seeing Xion passing by. "Hey Xion, I'm going back to the apartment. Don't be long," Barriss said.

"I will, see you later," Xion goes inside for Barriss goes out the building seeing masses of people going through the streets with the area bursting with life living in a post empire galaxy. Barriss can sense the anxious within the crowds as she goes into an airbus heading back to the apartment complex.

Barriss pays her fee and takes her a seat with the bus arriving at her location shortly. Barriss has thoughts going through her head, "This new life, it's been pleasant. Living in a world with non Jedi people gives me a new perspective." She doesn't need to swing her lightsaber to help others like her work at the library helping people in small subtle ways.

Her airbus reaches her apartment complex for she gets out the bus and goes up the stairs. She goes up to the door and slides her keycard letting the door slide open for she enters her apartment. She drops her bag on the ground and leaps onto the bed. She has flashes of that man from the library as her heart races from this image, "I hope I get to see him again."

Then she hears a sound from her drawer seeing the holo pad glowing as she grabs it and presses the button seeing her friend Darrus once again. "Barriss, good to see you are well," he said looking a lot gruffer than before.

"Likewise Master Jeht, its time isn't it," she said.

"Yes, I have found groups who can help us fight the empire. The Jedi's time to hide is over," Darrus said as he sends the coordinates in the holo pad to Barriss.

Xion appears within Barriss's room having on green top and white shorts which show off her attractive slim figure and sharp features like her legs and waist along with her black fingerless gloves and green boots.

"Xion, it's time to go see Darrus," Barriss said.

"But we don't have a ship," Xion said as Barriss remembers them selling the shuttle they stole before to get their apartment here.

"Oh damn it, maybe we can get a captain to ferry us to the location," Barriss said.

"I'm on it, I'll get the best captain in the system," Xion said as Barriss has hope flowing into her heart. "I thought you wouldn't appear and now here you are," she putting the holo pad onto her chest for them to get ready to depart the planet.

Meanwhile in an Imperial Star Destroyer, a human female Inquisitor is overlooking the operations as she receives a call from Vader. "What is it Lord Vader?" she asked.

"I want those Jedi captured, we need to know about their hideouts and allies. I'm counting on you, Hydria," Vader said.

"Of course," she said as she shuts off the holo pad for she monitors the situation. "You have the location of the Jedi?" she asked.

"Of course madam, the tracking device has worked flawlessly. This Jedi named Darrus Jeht and his Padawan are on the moon of Yavin 7. Prepare the troops," a man said.

"Namman Cha, get your team ready," she said on the comlink.

"Of course, my lady," he said with a somber tone with this tall pale skinned man clad in black Inquisitor robes.

"We got you now Darrus, you can't hide forever," she thought as the Star Destroyer enters into hyperspace heading for the moon.

Back with Barriss and Xion who exit out of an airbus for they reach where Xion's contact is at. "So our contact is at a bar?" Barriss raises her left eyebrow.

"Yeah, he seems like an okay guy. We'll talk about the conditions of our travel when we meet him and his partner," Xion said as they enter into the bar for there are only a few people inside seeing two guys playing sabacc.

"I'm going to raise you 300 credits," a younger man who is about 17 years old human with fair skin, black hair with yellow highlights, 5'6 tall and pretty thin looking.

"Well, how about 300 more," the older man said as the teenager gives off a scolding look. "What are you pouting about now," he said.

"Your buffing is you?" he calls him out.

"I guess you got me," he said having a lesser hand as the teenager wins the cash as he point towards the two women. "The woman Barriss you were talking about," he said.

"Yeah Vexx, she is quite the beauty isn't she," he said as Barriss notice the man with her cheeks glowing red.

"Is that guy from the library," she told Xion for she is surprised.

"Really, wow this is such a big surprise," Xion said.

"Yeah, she seems refined and mature looking. Looks like your taste has gotten a lot better lately Gene," Vexx mocked him as Gene playfully punches him in the arm.

"Yeah, I wasn't being serious with Vera but this one does have class for sure," Gene said as the two ladies greet the two guys. "So we meet again, my lovely librarian," he flirted.

"I'm honestly surprised to see you here," Barriss is very pleased to meet with him again.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I'm Gene Fel and this is my brother Vexx Fel. Our job is pretty much odd jobs, anything goes for us," Gene said.

"Good to meet you both," Vexx said being polite.

"So, we are here to arrange for a travel to Yavin 7. What is it going to cost?" Xion asked.

"Well, our usual ferrying fee would be 1500 credits per person," Vexx said.

"Normally, for you ladies how about half price," Gene said seeing the Mirialan woman looking very happy.

"Gene, seriously," Vexx said knowing what he's doing.

"Oh Gene thank you, you're so generous," Barriss said making the man feeling humble.

"I can't resist a pretty face like yours," Gene said making the older Jedi blush in response. Both guys notice a man coming into the bar.

"Hey barkeeper, I'm looking for a guy name Gene," the man said.

"What do you want him for?" he asked.

"Let's just say he did a number on my partner, so tell me if he's here or not?" he asked.

"Well, ladies let me deal with our guest," Gene gets off his chair with the guy noticing him with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell," the man said.

"You looking for me pal," Gene said with a cocky grin.

"Wait, your Gene Fel, you're the punk that killed Keyes," the man said.

"Oh Keyes, that dirty drunk from the bar last week; for a dumbass I made pretty good money off his corpse," he said striking a nerve with the man.

"Hey punk you better watch it, I killed 50 men and you'll be 51," he said as the barkeeper is shocked by this.

"You're Ron the Reaper," he said as Ron smirks at his fierce reputation as Gene falsely blows a tissue from his nose not interested.

"So you're a reaper, more like Ron the paycheck," Gene said.

"You bastard," Ron draws his pistol but Gene takes his out first shooting several bolts into the chest and the last one in the head as the corpses drops to the floor with blood splats on the wall.

"Gee Gene, do you have to mess up my bar again," the barkeeper said as Gene puts his blaster in his hoister.

"Hey Vexx, what is the bounty on this guy?" Gene asked as Vexx pulls out a datapad showing the amount of credits for Ron the Reaper.

"15,000 credits," Vexx said.

"Okay, that will be able to feed us for awhile," Gene said as mercs appear into the bar.

"You bastards, you'll pay for killing our lieutenant," the mercs take out their blaster pistols and rifles. Both Gene and Vexx out their DE-10 Blaster Pistols getting behind cover shielding themselves from the volley of blaster bolts.

Barriss and Xion take out their lightsabers for Vexx and especially Gene look on with their interest peaked. "What do you know; the sexy librarian is also a Jedi. Quite interesting indeed," Jade fires a bolt into the head into the thug with the others surprised by the presence of Jedi.

"Boys, we just hit the jackpot. Getting those two Jedi women to the empire would make our merc group rich. Kill them," the Merc fire their blasters with Barriss disarming them by using telekinesis pulling the guns out of their hands.

The two guys firing into the men leaving the way cleared, "Okay we need to head for the hanger area number 50. These mercs would love to get their hands on Jedi." The four run out the bar seeing Gene's airspeeder making a run for it with more criminals coming their way shooting through crowds of people trying to claim their prizes.

Barriss uses a Force Wave blowing away loads of men and women down the street flopping across the metal floor. They all get into the speeder for Vexx pilots the craft flying through the traffic with the bounty hunters using jetpacks and speeders to chase after them.

"Gee, they don't give up do they?" Xion said.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here, your Jedi?" Vexx asked.

"Yeah but it's sort of a secret yet we had to help you guys out," Xion said nervously.

"Please don't report us to the empire, we'll be forever grateful," Barriss pleaded.

"Don't worry, your safe with us," Gene said.

"Gene, are you sure about this. We are going to be into some deep shit if we are involved with Jedi," Vexx said as Barriss gives him a reserved smile and bright blue eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thank you so much, you will not regret it," Barriss said as she uses Force Grip on a flying criminal crashing him into an incoming pillar with her mind sending him crashing towards the ground far below.

"What about your trip to Yavin 7, what are you really doing there," Vexx demanded. Gene takes out a DH-17 Blaster Rifle switching from semi auto to full auto shooting a stream of bolts taking a few speeders seeing them fall into the streets causing small explosions.

"We need to meet an old friend of my on the moon, he needs us to help him fight the empire," Barriss deflecting incoming shots with her blade and then using a potent Force Push knocking a jetpack thug out of the sky and crashing into a building.

"Fighting the empire huh, gee things get worse by the minute," Vexx evades incoming blaster bolts and rockets. "Really rockets," he complained as Xion throws her lightsaber at an enemy speeder sending it propelling into the streets smashing into the side of the building.

Gene burst fires taking out several jetpack thugs and speeders with Barriss charging up energy into her palms. She unleashes a Force Burst with a massive ball of energy shoving through the remaining enemy forces seeing them fall to their doom.

"You come in handy in a pitch," Gene said as they finally reach the hanger area 50. They park their speeder arriving at the hanger. "Well, our ship is right around the corner," Gene and Vexx leads the ladies towards their starship.

"Well there is our ship," Vexx said as the girls thought it looks pretty good for the ship is a model of a DeepWater-class light freighter.

"That look so awesome," Xion said.

"Yes, it's quite impressive indeed," Barriss said as they go towards the ship with Gene and Vexx are talking about the Jedi.

"Gene, do you how bad of a mess we are getting ourselves into?" Vexx asked.

"Relax, this could be our big chance to be heroes, fighting those imperial assholes," Gene said.

"I don't know," Vexx said. "Well at least we should take them there first," Vexx said as the hatch opens up from behind. They enter into the ship going into the main area as they begin exiting out of the hanger.

"Alright, next stop Yavin 7," Gene said as the ship flies out of the city and through the atmosphere into the cold void of space. The ship goes into hyperspace as they are cleared.

"Will they be coming back for us?" Xion wondered.

"Relax, only ones who know you both are Jedi are now dead. So nothing to fear," Gene said as the two ladies relax.

"Okay, we just wait and watch," Xion said laying back into a chair.

Within a few hours, Barriss is in the back area where there is a resting area where she let her mind wander gazing out the window. "Finally Darrus, we can help stop the empire," Barriss takes a breath to sense the captain right behind her. "Yes Captain?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I was taking in the beautiful view," the captain said slyly admiring the Mirialan's full voluptuous figure from behind especially her rump stretching around her dress skirt. Barriss's yellow cheeks flush red at his comment.

"That's very sweet," she said as Gene joins her by her side.

"I aim to please Master Jedi," he said in a teasing tone as she giggles at the gesture. "What were you doing, pondering the mysteries of the galaxy?" he asked.

"Well I wish but I was pondering about my old friend Darrus who wanted to meet us on the moon," she said as Gene raises his eyebrow at this particular friend.

"So who is this guy to you?" he asked wondering about their status with each other.

"He is like a father to me; he told me many things and even questioning some parts of the code itself," Barriss said.

"How do you feel about attachments?" Gene asked wondering if this Jedi is even approachable.

"Darrus let me spend time with a Jedi Master named Djinn Altis. Many Jedi including my master think he was a crazy old hectic for having differing ideals to the Council but to others including myself he was very wise he made a lot of sense to me," Barriss said remembering her time in the flying mobile academy learning many lessons and ideals from him and his students.

"He wanted his students to embrace attachments like relationships and even marriages as long as they can keep it in check basically being mature about it like average people. So I adopt that idea as well as other ideals he told me about," Barriss said as Gene secretly has a sigh of relief knowing this Jedi lady is pretty unique.

"That's quite interesting, did the Jedi were allow to marriage before?" he asked.

"Yeah actually, powerful Jedi married before in the past like Raven and Nomi Sunrider who had families. Too bad the council has too much power and monopolizes ideals in the Jedi Order but that's my personal pet peeve," she said.

"I see, I wonder what kind of Jedi are you. What is your specialization?" he asked.

"Well I'm a Jedi Councilor; I mainly focus on cerebral Force skills which means I'm not build like a fighter. Also I'm a Jedi Healer, so I will be able to heal you guys in a pitch" she said.

"That will be helpful, so you're like a sword wielding wizard," Gene said.

"Something like that," Barriss said.

"You are quite the interesting Jedi Barriss, I'm looking forward to knowing more about you," Gene gets a bit close barely touching her small right hand.

"The feeling is mutual Gene," Barriss said as they both look outside the window said

Elsewhere on the ship, Xion is doing stretches with Vexx enters into the room seeing her sleek frame bending back and forth. "Don't pull a muscle there," Vexx said.

"Right smartass," Xion said as she does back flips.

"So you guys manage to escape the Jedi Purge?" Vexx asked.

"Yeah kid, we fought off Clones and walkers on Felucia before getting out of dodge," she said for she does a spin in mid-air and lands on one foot.

"Pretty scary was it?" Vexx can't imagine Gene betraying him and trying to gun him down.

"Yeah, we thought the clones were our allies but they are nothing but tools of the Sith in the end. Now they are these Stormtroopers who are brutal oppressors, in hindsight getting a clone army out of thin air was a dumb idea," Xion said.

"You think?" Vexx said. "We should be at the moon in less than 25 minutes," Vexx goes out the room.

Soon enough their ship arrives at the gas planet Yavin Prime with the moon in view. "Here we are the big beautiful gas giant Yavin," Gene said as they see a single Star Destroyer hovering above the moon's atmosphere.

"Oh great the Empire is here," Vexx said as Barriss is quite worried about her friend.

"We need to get down there," she said with urgency in her voice as she hears a ringing from her holo pad that Darrus gave her for she turns it on.

"Barriss, the Imperials are here. Meet us at these coordinates, find us and get us out of here," Darrus said as he and his Twi'lek Padawan Keira Ertay are running to the coordinates waiting for the other Jedi to save them.

"Master, what now. The Imperials are here, they'll get me and sell me to some dirty Hutt or worst," Keira said sounding scared as her master lightly strokes her left brain tail trying to calm her nerves.

"That is not going to happen to you," Darrus sees Stormtroopers coming from their right in two fast moving TX-130T Fighter Tanks launching missiles and lasers at them. The explosions knocking them across the grass with Darrus using Force Grip lifting up a tank and fling it at another tank with both of them explodes.

Keira uses Force Deflection creating a barrier bouncing a missile back at the last tank seeing it turn into a flaming ruin. Then they hear the emitting of a lightsaber that is not their own, "Well Master Darrus, we finally track you down."

Hydria along with Cha and other three Inquisitors are wielding their red lightsabers ready to fight the two Jedi.

"We are taking you in Jedi scum," Cha said with venom in his voice.

"That is not going to happen," Darrus said as they prepare to fight the Darksiders.

Vexx slowly lands onto the soft glassy plains in the middle of the forest with Barriss and Xion sensing Darrus is in trouble. "Xion, there are Darksiders here," Barriss said as they are close by to them.

"It's not hard to sense them Barriss," Xion said for them to speed towards the Darrus's force signal.

"Girls, we'll be right behind you," Gene said as the two Jedi head off towards the site where Darrus and his Padawan are at. Soon the three Inquisitors are rushing at them with the flashes of her red colored sabers.

Barriss ignites her blue lightsaber blocking a male darksider's swing. "So you were the Jedi filth we sense," the darksider said as he and his two fellow Inquisitors engage the two Jedi.

"So these are the Inquisitors, part of the emperor's Dark Jedi army," Barriss is deflecting his blows with ease as her Soresu form is quite formidable holding out against the vicious slashes of the Dark Jedi.

He shoots Force Lightning at the Jedi as Barriss catches it in her lightsaber and lobs it back giving the darksider a painful shock. She slices up both his limbs with blood spread across the grass with Barriss using Force Push launching him into a tree for his back breaks in half killing him instantly.

Xion is evading the strikes from the two opposing Dark Jedi as Xion kicks the first one in the chest. She gets onto a handstand using a Force Push to launch her into the air. She wields her Yellow lightsaber and stabs into the enemy's chest and kicking him in the head knocking him down.

She clashes with the second Inquisitor with her saber with a quick exchange of slashes. Xion dodges under the woman's incoming blade and Force Pushing her into a tree hacking off her arms. Then she stabs her through the chest leaving her to bleed out with Barriss and Xion heading for Darrus.

Darrus is holding off against Namman's vicious attacks as the Dark Jedi kicks the older Force user across the ground with him shooting Force Lightning as Keira is watching her master getting hurt by the barrage. "Master," she gets a cut on her arm for she gets shoved into a tree by a potent Force Push.

"Stupid Twi'lek, your kind can just go give a blowjob to a dirty pirate," Hydria kicks the girl in the face while laughing at her in pure delight.

Namman Cha bats his blade into Darrus's weapon knocking it out of his hand as he slice his head off with Barriss and Xion just arriving. "No!" Barriss shouted seeing her friend's head rolling on the grass looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Master, no," Keira screamed as she gets shoved in the face by the human woman's boot.

"You'll die just like your master," Hydria is about to stab her but Barriss uses Force Push sending her across the forest.

"Dear, are you okay?" she asked as she sees her arm is bleeding. "I can heal you up, Xion hold them off," Barriss said as she focuses her energy onto her palms close to her arm beginning to heal her.

"Okay assholes, who wants it?" Xion challenged them as Hydria appears as a dark haired human woman with flaming red elegant dress like robe highlighting her pale skin and amber eyes.

"Fools, you should have stay behind when you had the chance," Hydria said as she is ready to fire a Force lightning but then suddenly a blast of laser fire explodes in front of them. Two Speeder bikes appear with Gene and Vexx on them.

"Come on, we have to get out of here, the Empire is closing in," Gene said as Barriss gets the girl on Gene's bike while Xion gets on Vexx's bike speeding off back to their ship.

Barriss finishes with Keira's wound seeing it disappear, "There sweetheart, feeling better."

"Yes Master Offee, I'm fine but Master Jeht is dead," Keira is crying in Barriss's dress for them to see several Stormtroopers on speeder bike.

"We don't have time for these rejects," Gene drops floating mines behind him as the troopers get blown away by the explosives. They all go through the hatch of the ship as Gene and Vexx rush to the cockpit with TIE Fighters closing in on their position.

"They escape," Namman Cha said as he kicks the corpse of the dead Jedi across the grass. "What a weakling," he said.

"Oh well, at least we kill another Master, less knowledge of the Jedi arts being brought to the surface," she sees the ship flying up into the sky.

Barriss is holding onto Keira as Gene and Vexx prepare the ship for Hyperspace getting hit by the incoming TIE fighters. The ship's shields are taken a beating by the laser blast from the Imperial fighters. "Anytime you guys are ready to go," Xion said.

"And now," Gene punches the coordinates back to Taris for them to enter Hyperspace. "Holy crap, we made it," he said.

"Yeah, almost got killed by the Imperials," Vexx's heart is beating pretty fast from the experience.

"Shit, that was a close one," Gene said as Barriss and Xion are attending to Keira for she is still crying for her master's loss.

"Dear, what was the message Darrus wanted to tell me?" Barriss asked.

Keira tries putting herself together, "Okay, he wanted you to help out an old friend who is organizing resistance groups in the Inner Rim fighting against the Empire," Keira said.

"Is it a Jedi?" Xion asked.

"Yes, his name is Rahm Kota. One of the Jedi General of the Clone Wars, he is gathering surviving Jedi and able boded crew for their cause," Keira said as this peak Barriss's interest.

"Master Kota, this is very interesting. Where is he now?" she asked.

"He's meeting us on the Planet Kel-Tac in the Unknown Regions, far beyond the reach of the Empire," Keira said as Barriss goes up to the cockpit area telling the boys about the situation.

"So count us in," he said.

"Hey Gene, do you mind if we live with you guys. Since where we live is quite temporally and we need to be in a more separate area, we'll pay for our stay," Barriss bows her head.

"Well, since we are new partners in this business. As members, you can stay for free as long as you are pulling your own weight," Gene suddenly gets a hug from the pretty Jedi.

"Thank you, you're so generous Gene," Barriss said.

"Anything for you," Gene teased making the woman blush. "Come, let's get your stuff and on back to HQ," Gene said as they go to their home with Barriss holding hope in her heart.

"Yes, things are starting to look up for us. May the Force smile upon us with good luck," Barriss thought for them to head off.


	3. Episode 2

A/N: Someone mention in a review that the Lightsaber can't draw blood. That is true but there is a reason why I changed it. Remember in a New Hope where Obi Wan cuts a guy's arm off in the Cantina bar and the severed arm had blood leaking out of it.

I bet the lightsaber can draw blood originally but Lucas changed it because it was too gritty. So in my stories, the lightsaber can draw blood because unlike Lucas I want more grit to the lightsaber fights in the stories.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I will respond to your reviews, so keep that in mind. Well guys on with the show.

Episode 2: The Gathering

Within a small fleet of 3 Venator Class Star Destroyers, 6 Munificent-class star frigates, and 5 CR-90 corvettes, the Rahm Kota is in his main ship ordering his ships to head for the rendezvous point to meet Darrus there. "General, we will arrive at the location in 3 hours," the trooper said.

"Good lieutenant, you're dismissed," Kota ordered as the soldier salutes his superior officer with another Jedi who is his second in command of the ever growing Militia. "Falon, what is the status of our fighters?" he asked.

"Well, we have our starfighters in top condition. Ready to strike at anytime," Felon said.

"Good, we need to prepare," Kota said. "Well my old friend, time to make our move," he thought as they head for the meeting point.

Elsewhere Barriss and the others manage to reach the boys' HQ seeing a warship appearing before them. "Wow, you have a Commence Guild ship as a base," Xion said as they see the Recusant-Class Light Destroyer standing in the blackness of space.

"Yeah after the Empire took over the Commerce Guild, a lot of their ships were up to sold to separate parties at much reduced prices. We got the larger 1,400 meter version for about 150,000 credits and it's heavily modified to be our base," Vexx said.

"There is more than enough to fit you girls inside," Gene said.

"Keira, this is your new home now," Barriss said as the Twi'lek wipes the dry tears from her eyes.

"Okay Marina beginning to open the energy fields," Gene said as an AI core deep within the cruiser.

"Of course Gene, welcome back," a female voice appears on the ship's speakers as the gates allows the ship to fly through landing inside the hanger bay. They go outside the ship seeing a few other space fighters like 2 Y-Wings, 4 Dagger Class Starfighters aka Daggers, and 1 ARC-170.

"Wow, you have Daggers. Those are wicked fast," Xion said wandering over the sleek fighters but she noticed they are modified. "Nice shield generators on the Daggers," she said.

"We got some components from old Delta 7 fighters that were scrap like the shield generators, engines, life support systems and new weapons like missile launchers. The Daggers even when modified are almost as fast as those TIE Fighters, you Jedi should be about to use them to their fullest potential," Vexx said.

"Consider them welcoming gifts," Gene said.

"Thank you, can you help us set up our rooms?" Barriss said as she brings out her suitcases filled with their stuff seeing a bunch of droids heading for them for the Jedi draw their lightsabers out of impulse.

"Don't worry about them, they are harmless. They are just worker droids; they are operated by Marina," Vexx said as the droid helps Barriss take her bag as the other droids go into the ship getting the girls' suitcases.

"All units bring the bags to the ladies new rooms," Marina said as suddenly a small droid shaped like an orb projects a hologram seeing an image of a pretty young Twi'lek. "Hello ladies, my name is Marina, main computer program in control of this large ship and its operations," she said.

"Nice to meet you Marina, my name is Barriss Offee. This is Xion Raine and Keira Ertay," Barriss said as the two women bow their heads.

"No need for formalities, we are all friends here. Enjoy your stay, these men wouldn't bite," Marina giggles as she disappears with Gene taking Barriss's last bag.

"I'll lead you to your rooms, Vexx check out the main control room to prepare for Hyperspace," Gene gets the girls to their rooms as his brother heads off.

The Jedi are quite dumbfounded to be in a ship that was once used by the enemy and it's now an assist to their cause. "This ship is greatly modified for our own comfort," Gene said as they pass an armory room filled with ammo and weapons. "Also with me, Vexx and Marina working with the ship, we keep it in shape along with the droids," he said as they reach to the housing area where the crew's rooms are located.

Gene shows three separate rooms nearby within the hallway leaving Barriss's bag next to her room, "Here are your rooms and the droids got your stuff inside alright." Gene leaves them for the women to check out their rooms with their bags already inside.

"This looks pretty nice," Xion said as Barriss looks into her room which is the almost the same size as her old room from her apartment. There is a bed, a large drawer, a wardrobe and an end table on the side of her bed.

"It's quite cozy," Barriss is getting her stuff together putting them in their proper place within ten minutes; she puts her last dress into the wardrobe. "New lives fighting the Empire, those Inquisitors are going to be tough but we'll make it, somehow," Barriss puts a small Mirialan statue on top of the end table.

Barriss is finish to see Keira as the Twi'lek is lying on the bed just pondering about her future in the galaxy. "What do I do now?" she thought as she has the image of her master's head chopped off with his lifeless body flopping on the grass. The troubled Twi'lek sees the elder woman coming into her new room, "Master Offee."

"My dear, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll get over it," she said having dry tears on her face.

"Don't suppress your feelings, it'll make you physical sick," she said as she sits with her.

"Can we trust these guys; they could turn us into the Empire," Keira said feeling very suspicious of them.

"I sense no ill intent from them beside knowing full well much three Jedi would cost, they would had done it in a heartbeat," Barriss said as the Master is right.

"Your right, after that event; I'm a bit on edge," Keira said.

"No problem," she said. "I know what you are going through, I lose my Master in the Purge," Barriss sympathizing with her.

"Really, Master Luminara?" she said.

"Yes, I saw a holo report about her. Her body was lying in the dirt with holes in her body, like a freaking animal," Barriss is upset by the image burn in her head but she calm herself down. "Trust me I've been there before," she said.

"Master Offee, I'm wondering if I can become your Padawan?" she asked as Offee is taken aback by this.

"Really, you want me to be your master?" Barriss asked.

"Yes, Darrus speaks very highly of you and I like to be taught under you Master Offee," she said.

"Well, Xion is now a Knight and I can take a second Padawan," she said as she gets a hug from the Twi'lek.

"Thank you Master, you will not regret it," Keira said. "Master Luminara would be proud of you," she said.

"Yeah, I bet she is," she said as the ship goes into Hyperspace going towards the meeting point.

Within an hour, Barriss is touring around the cruiser for she comes upon Vexx and Xion in the large power core room. "What are you guys doing?" she asked as Xion helps Vexx working on the power generator.

"Helping Vexx maintains the generator, he's a real whiz with tech," Xion said as Vexx is fixing a droid restoring power to it letting it work on the machines.

"It's no big deal, machines are part of my life," Vexx said. "You want to help us out Master Jedi," he asked as Barriss dismissingly waves her arms.

"Yeah, I'm no good with mechanical tasks. Xion would be the mechanic here," Barriss said. "See you guys later," she said as she heads off wanting to find Gene.

"I can't believe he'll be this kind to rouge Jedi, most people would have been selfish and sell us off to get a quick payment but not this one. He's different," she thought as she hears blaster fire coming from another room seeing Gene wielding a blaster rifle hitting several targets. "Oh hey Gene," she said.

"Hey there my pretty Librarian, how are you liking my ship," Gene leans into his rifle blasting holo targets with ease as Barriss's cheeks heat up as she needs to get used to that.

"Pretty good, I never thought I would be inside one of these ships especially when we were busy blowing them up," she said as she notice how good of a shot he is quickly picking off targets with ease with the blaster rifle.

"Glad you are enjoying this place and how is your new room?" he asked.

"It's very cozy, just about the same size as my old room in my apartment," she said.

"If you want me too, me and Vexx can make you a book shelf to hold all the books you want," Gene said.

"That's very nice, I would like that. It'll be nice to be around books," Barriss said as Gene stops his practice putting his rifle on the gun rack. She notices several types of weapons being on display.

"Lots of Blaster Rifles; are those illegal for civilians?" Barriss asked seeing a DC-15S, A280, E-11 and even a Scattergun.

"Like I give a shit about some stupid laws from the Empire beside what I done I would be put to death by the Empire," Gene said.

"You do know that holding a Jedi is a capital offensive?" Barriss asked as she's suspecting him to be doubtful about his decision but instead laughs at this making the female Jedi feel confused.

"I might as well get killed 5 times over. Better to die on your feet than living on your knees a slave, you guys are symbols. I can't turn you to the Empire not for all the money in the universe," Gene said making the Jedi feel warm in her heart.

"Gene, I knew it was the right thing by being here with you guys," Barriss said.

"We'll stop the empire together with your Force Powers and my skills with blasters; we'll put the hurt on that asshole Emperor," Gene said with blazing hope in his heart.

"Yeah, of course," Barriss said as she ponders a bit. "This would be very interesting," she said as they get nearer to their desired location.

Meanwhile within the world of Coruscant, there is a Jedi just recently robbing the old ruins of the Jedi Temple holding a precious item of great worth. "Ferus, do you have the item in hand?" a woman said on his comlink.

"Yeah, I got Kota's package," Ferus said holding onto a holocron lodged into his bag as he runs across the roof of a building.

"Running into trouble?" the woman said on the radio.

"You can say that," Ferus leaps off a generator dodging an incoming laser blast from a police gunship with the side doors open with Stormtroopers opening fire with their E-11 rifles.

"Meet me at the docking area, it's nearby your position," the woman said.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," Ferus cuts off his line for he jumps onto a pipe running along the thin surface while dodging and blocking laser fire from the clones. "The Republic should have never used these damn clones," he thought as he slices the pipe while he jumps onto the other side.

He lobs the sections of cut pipe scoring several hits knocking the gunship sending it flying into a building turning into a large fireball. Ferus gets onto another roof as a troop transport spitting out Stormtroopers firing their weapons at Ferus. He deflects the bolts back at the troopers getting taken down with Ferus slicing off limbs and then Force Pushing them off the roof clearing a path for his escape.

Ferus sees a mass of traffic with several signposts and railings between him and the building leading to his meet up. "Jedi, kill him," the clones bring in more gunships shooting lasers and missiles at Ferus.

"Oh great," he leaps onto a floating signs for a gunship closes in with Ferus tossing his lightsaber seeing it slice through the left wing. The gunship is send spinning into a building letting out a big explosion as he grabs his blade while hopping onto another hovering sign.

The last gunship launching a missile at the sign he is standing on. Ferus focuses the Force into his body and jump great distances into the building with the aircraft right beside the skyscraper spitting out high amount of laser fire.

He uses Force Speed rushing at the other side dodging the incoming fire with another one in front of him. Both aircrafts launch their volleys for Ferus jumps up top clinging to the ceiling as the crossing the projectiles hits both at the same time taking them out. "That was a close call," Ferus wielding his blue lightsaber seeing the docking area.

"Ferus, are you close by yet?" the lady asked on his comlink.

"Yes, you can start coming in now," Ferus begins going up the staircase heading for the rooftop with Stormtroopers are landing on top waiting for the Jedi to appear.

"Shoot him when he appears," the commander said as they aim their rifles at the door. They wait for the Jedi but nothing happens, "Where did he go?" The Commander is watching the opening as a flash appears with Ferus in mid-air charging energy into his blade.

He thrust his blade into the ground unleashing a vicious Force Wave blowing the clone away along with their commander off the rooftop. "Hey Ferus, having fun yet," a Rattataki woman appears in an ARC-170 designed with Imperial markings with the cockpit opens up.

Ferus leaps into the co-pilot seat along with his package. "Yeah Carla, I got my nightly exercise," he said sarcastically for them to fly off leaving the Imperial City behind.

"Got your prize," she asked.

"Yeah, this Holocron better be worth it," Ferus said as they exit out of the atmosphere into space. "We'll meet with Master Kota at the meet up point," he said.

"Of course," she said as they go into Hyperspace.

Elsewhere on the mountainous planet of Prakith within the Deep Core region; screams can be heard from on top of the mountains with a massive structure called Citadel Inquisitorius where the Inquisitors based their operation.

A red beautiful Twi'lek with black body tattoos is inside a torture room zapping an entrapped Jedi Knight in a chair frying him alive with Force Lightning. "So, are you coming to tell me about the Separatist rebels you were helping out?" she said shoving her boot into his groin knocking the wind out of him.

"I'll never betray my allies," the man said as two fellow Inquisitors are watching from on top of a secured location with the Grand Inquisitor between them.

"How is the progress, Kyrisa, Ror?" Cade asked as the woman is a pale skinned Nightsister while Ror is a black skinned Zabrak with his left eye blind.

"Ara is working her magic on the Jedi Scum," Kyrisa said as Ror nods his head silently utterly a slight grunt.

Ara shoots more Force Lightning at the Jedi cooking him alive for he screams in agonizing pain. "Tell me; where are the rebels located," she goes into his mind twisting his thought. "Besides, in this position they would have sold you down the river," she probed into his mind straining it.

"That's not true," he said as flashes of images showing fake images of them giving him up to the Empire to save their skins. "It's not true," he said sounding sadden by this with Ara feeling glad over her mental victory.

"Yes it is; they would betray you to get away from our forces. Tell me about their location and you'll get your revenge," Ara said tempting the man sensing the Dark Side creeping into body.

"They are at the base in the asteroid field on Gemini 5 in the Mid Rim," he said as Ara kisses him on the forehead.

"See, is that so hard," Ara said as the others got the information for she frees him from the chair seeing the angry in his body. "I sense your anger is rising from your body, join on the winning side," she said.

"This is quite pleasant, good work Ara," Cade said as Kyrisa and Ror are escorting him to his main chambers.

"Another group of rebels will be crushed," Kyrisa said.

"Of course but I'll seek out Sith Knowledge to overthrow that old bastard and become the new Emperor," Cade said.

"Of course, we are with you 100%," Kyrisa said with Ror agreeing with him.

They enter into his main chambers with a shelf filled with Sith artifacts as Cade goes to a holocron feeling the dark side from it. "So much planning, this can't fail," he thought.

Back with Barriss and the others are out of Hyperspace at the planet Kel-Tec. Barriss is practicing with her brand new Padawan Keira with Force based training with Xion, Vexx and Gene entering into the hanger.

"Hey Barriss, Keira what are you doing?" Gene asked as Keira is using telekinesis to lift several objects above her head.

"Master Offee is helping me aid with my Force Powers," Keira said as Marina detects Kota's fleet appearing out of Hyperspace.

"Wow, the old man got themselves a real rag tag fleet," Xion said as Keira gets handed a datapad to contact General Kota.

"Master Kota, it's me Keira," she said appearing on the screen in the bridge.

"Keira, where is your master?" Kota asked.

"My master had been killed but I have a new master now," Keira shows Barriss on the screen.

"Hello Master Kota long time, no see," Barriss gives a light hand wave.

"Barriss, well I'll be damned. You lived through this craziness, well the more Jedi the better," Kota said as he looks at their ship. "Who's the captain?" he asked.

"I am sir, Gene Fel captain of the Blazing Star," he said showing up on the screen.

"Your ship could be a great aid for helping us target an Imperial fueling complex on the border of the Mid Rim and Outer Rim. This station is important for extending operations in the Mid-Rim," Koto said.

"Alright, I'll aid in the attack," Gene said.

"Count us in too," Barriss said as the young women agrees.

"Good," Kota said as a soldier appears behind him.

"Sir, Ferus and Carla have returned from their mission," a tall well built Weequay clad in black combat armor.

"Thank you Sergeant Jete," Kota said as Ferus and Carla come onto the bridge delivering their package.

"Special order from the Jedi Temple," Ferus hands the General the Holocron with them heading for the fueling complex by a nearby planet.

"Okay, Falon take that to my quarters," Kota said as Falon goes off with them making another jump to the target. "Okay, all captains. We'll make a distraction while our fighters engage the fueling station on the planet's surface. There are three facilities where the major housing of fuel is being held, destroy them and the Imperial will feel the hurt," he said on the screens of all captains with Barriss and the girls are getting into their new Dagger fighters.

"Systems are okay," Barriss breathing her fighter to life as the worker droids are getting the ship battle ready.

"Hey Barriss, how are they?" he asked on the comlink.

"Pretty good, ready us when we are in range," Barriss closes the cockpit.

"Barriss, be careful. Seeing your pretty face get turn into space dust would be a big waste," Gene said as she can't help be grateful for the concern.

"I will, I'm a bit rusty but I'll manage," Barriss said checking the settings on the three laser cannons and missile launchers.

Shortly they made it to the planet of Xen where there is a small garrison of 3 Imperial Star Destroyers. "Good, their backup wouldn't come for about 4 hours. "All fighters prepare to launch," Kota commanded with groups of ARC-170s, Z-95s and Y-Wings as the ships are engaging one another.

"Good luck girls," Gene said in the bridge with the Droids, Vexx and Marina operating the ship.

"We don't need luck, the Force is on our side," Xion said.

"Let's go Master," Keira said as they exit out of the hanger flying through the hail of laser fire with their spacecraft outpacing the militia's fighters easily.

"This is real speed," Xion said feeling the big rush from the thrusters going at full speed.

"Xion, stay focus; we need to aid in destroying those fuel stations," Barriss said as they enter into the atmosphere seeing a far stretch of mountains with the large complex in sight. "Okay girls, follow my lead," Barriss said.

"Barriss, there will be TIE fighters and turrets protecting these sites," Marina said seeing sensors detect several turrets of both missile and laser variants guarding the groups of fuel tanks protected behind walls.

The towers open fire with their projectiles trying to hit the Jedi as they evade them but Xion gets hit with a missile lowering her shield. "Better evade those turrets," Xion goes through the volley launching twin missiles into the groupings of fuel tanks blowing them up to kingdom come.

"Okay that's one, two to go," Keira said as she's being chase by a few TIE fighters. "Guys, help me," Keira is trying to shake away the TIEs but she can't getting slammed with laser fire almost reducing her shields.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Barriss swings in blasting the TIEs out of the sky with precise shots. "You okay Keira?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, let's head for the next area," Keira said as the space battle from orbit is getting hectic with Kota's fleet getting hammered but holding on with two ships getting destroyed by TIE Bombers.

"Open fire, destroy that Star Destroyer," Kota said as many ships focus fire on the closest enemy ships for the Star Destroyer crumbles to their combined fire until it explodes.

"Bombers, heading our way," Marina detects them seeing the TIE Bombers firing their proton tornados at the Blazing Star shelling against the shields. "Shields at 65%, we are holding up pretty good here," Marina directs the turret at a Bomber blowing it into cold oblivion.

"Barriss, what is your status on the Fuel stations?" Gene said on the comlink.

"We are coming towards the second area where the next target is but the TIEs are all over the place," Barriss is blasting a TIE in the wing crippling it for it slams into a small hill.

"Okay next one," Xion opens fire on a couple of turrets destroying them pretty easily. Keira closes in on the next target with the other fighters clearing the way with a friendly ARC-170 destroying two turrets.

Xion launches her missiles into the storage units with them unleashing a massive blast that shaken the area around it. "Second one down," Xion said.

"Last one," Barriss said seeing a Z-95 getting shot down going into the side of a mountain. "How is the fighting holding out in space?" she asked.

"Doing quite well except we lost a few ships to Bombers," Gene sees another Frigate get destroyed by a Star Destroyer. "Count one more for the bad guys," Gene sighs. "You guys better finish your mission or Kota wouldn't have a fleet left to command," he said as he commands the turrets at the enemy ship near Kota's ship for it gets blown to dark oblivion.

A friendly ARC-170 gets gun down by TIE Fighters, "We are coming in on the last fuel station." The Jedi fighters rushing towards the masses of fuel tanks as Barriss's fighter gets pounded by enemy fire.

Barriss evades the shots from the TIEs as she slows her fighter to a crawl letting the enemy fighters fly pass her. She goes at full speed blasting these aircrafts turning him into flaming scrap metal crashing onto the ground below.

Barriss fires her missiles on the last set of tanks for them to be destroyed, "All fuel stations have been destroyed."

"Good work girls, having Jedi around is pretty sweet," Gene said. "Hey General, those Fuel tanks are destroyed," Gene said on the comlink.

"Alright, everyone retreats now," Kota said as all the fighters fight their way back into their respective ships with the girls making it to the Burning Star.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Vexx said as Marina sets the ship to jump for everyone to retreat as several Star Destroyers appear shortly after seeing the damage the rebels have done.

"Commander, what happened here?" Hydria said seeing the officer on the monitor.

"Well you see madam; these rebels had done a sneak attack on our fuel reserves and destroy two of our three ships," the officer said as she stares into the commander's eyes for she uses Force Choke on him.

"I don't people who fail the Empire, this is shoddy command of your post, and you put the operations of this region at risk. Consider yourself fired," Hydria snaps him neck letting him fall onto the ground. "Men, scoop up that mess for me please," she ordered the crew on the other ship.

"This Kota is becoming quite the pest lately," Namman Chu said.

"Yes but we need to seek out these holdouts. Cut their supplies," Hydria said as they secure the area.

Meanwhile the Jedi and their allies regroup back at Kel-Tec's orbit. "Good job, Burning Star. I'll let you know if we need further assistance if another big operation comes on, Barriss, Keira take care out there," he said cutting off the connection with his fleet jumping away.

Barriss and the other girls exit out of their fighters as they look out of the energy field seeing the Kel-Tec in the distance. "One step at kicking that Emperor off his throne," Xion said.

"Yeah, I hope other Jedi are alright out there," Keira said as Barriss places her hand on her shoulder putting her at ease.

"I'm sure of it with Jedi like Kota and us, we'll make the Emperor face justice and stop his rampage across the galaxy, this is just the beginning," Barriss said as she sees her new allies Vexx, Marina and Gene at the door wanting to give them well deserved praise and rest.

Meanwhile Cade Farr is in his chambers looking over Sith holocron he has gathered throughout the years learning about the Dark Side of the Force as he sees the red Twi'lek entering his chambers. "Master Farr, I got a report about a pair of Jedi on the planet of Nar Shaddaa," she said.

"Who is it Ara?" he asked.

"From what we can get from the records, the two are Siri Tachi and Quinlan Vos are sighted there," Ara notice has a smile on his face.

"Very interesting, those are Obi-Wan's old friends from what I can gather. Send out a hit squad to Nar Shaddaa," Farr said.

"Of course," Ara goes off leaving the Grand Inquisitor to scheme his plans.

"Less Jedi the better and beside I have others things to worry about," he said as he examines a Holocron learning its secret.


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3: Starbound Offerings

A week has pass with the girls getting comfortable in their new setting with Barriss snoring in her bed with her long raven hair shielding her face. Her clock buzzes in her ear as she knocks it off the end table, "Hey Xion stop bugging me," Barriss mumbled as she hears the door slide open for Xion appears giving her a good morning slap on the rear end.

"Morning Bubble butt," Xion said seeing the Mirialan is struggling out the sheet only wearing a dark purple nightgown with her hair disheveled.

"Morning Xion," Barriss pulls herself up for she utters a big yawn. "What time is it?" she asked as she sees her clock is on the floor.

"About 9:30 AM," Xion said as Barriss moves a strand of her hair from her face. "Are you going to make breakfast Barriss?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll whip you guys something good," she said as she makes her bed seeing Xion is in her PJs consist of a grey tank top and black shorts. "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Doing their own thing," Xion said heads off with Barriss brushing off the nightgown for she goes into her dresser picking out an outfit and heading for the nearby bathroom.

She gets near the door hearing someone water running as Keira exits out the door, "Oh morning Master. Your hair is so messy." She points at Barriss's bed hair as the Mirialan has a brush in her hand.

"I'm going to make it nice and straight," Barriss said.

"I always thought you have lovely black hair," Keira commented as Barriss's hair did get a lot of attention from male Padawans when she was younger.

"Thank you my dear, I'll be making breakfast today," she said as Keira jumps for joy.

"Your food is always so good," Keira said with her mouth watering from the yummy food Barriss made a few days ago.

"Yeah, I'm basically the ship's chef. I'll be out soon," Barriss enters into the bathroom as Keira goes off to the kitchen area where she finds Vexx there.

"Hey Vexx, how is it going?" a soft voice rings in Vexx's ear turning around seeing the pretty pink Twi'lek clad in a blue dress highlighting her hourglass figure.

"Wow, she looks beautiful," Vexx's head is getting all fuzzy but he shakes it off. "I'm fine, what about you. How are you holding out?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine; I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you," Keira said.

"Are you born on Ryloth?" he asked.

"Nope, I was born on Nar Shaddaa. I was a servant for a wicked Hutt until Darrus found me and rescue me from that hellhole," Keira said as she remember the dirty streets and the Twi'lek whores on street corners begging for sex for needed food or money.

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters," he said.

"Yeah your right, I'm happy here. You make this stay must more pleasant Vexx," she said giving him a meek smile as he has a blush on his face.

"Of course," he said as Gene and Xion enter into the kitchen seeing the two young kids talking.

"You two going to make out if so don't mess up the table," Gene teased his brother seeing him blush even further with Keira gigging at his bashful disposition.

"Knock it off Gene," he said as they all sit at the table awaiting Barriss to come with her long black hair in a big ponytail.

"Okay guys ready for a meal," Barriss goes by the door with Gene thinking she looks easy on the eyes.

"That depends, are you the meal or more preferable the dessert," Gene flirting with the Mirialan glowing in the face seeing she's wearing a black sweater, purple knee length skirt with dark blue legging underneath and black boots looking quite attractive on her curvaceous figure.

"Oh Gene," Barriss puts on apron and starts to make breakfast for everyone. "I'll make some buttered rolls, bacon and waffles, how does that sound good?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty good," Vexx said as Barriss goes to the refrigerator grabbing some food.

"I would like to get some rolls, there are soft, round and ripe with thickness," Gene flirted with her liking how her butt and hips fills out the back of her skirt looking very prominent. "Man Barriss is ample where it matters," he thought as Barriss can sense this lust for she blushes even further at this perverted comment not knowing what to say.

Barriss only smiles back as she continues to make their meals as the program Marina appears in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, hear this report from the Imperials," Marina said as she broadcasts a holo feed from the Imperial Holonet.

"We have concluded that these terrorists have destroyed a very valuable fueling complex which would have given plenty of fuel to civilians of the Core worlds. These vile beasts along with the Jedi must be stopped," the man said as the guys that offend from that comment.

"That's bullshit that fuel was for the military expansion of the Mid Rim," Vexx said.

"I know but many people in the core worlds are ignorant and only get info on the Holonet controlled by the Empire being spoon fed this crap," Gene said.

"Yeah, a shame really," Barriss said as she slices strips of Nerf bacon putting it on the pan letting it sizzle with Keira taking out a big bottle filled with red melon juice.

Barriss lifts some cups with her Force Grip and gently set them on the table as the reports still continue. "We have reports of two Jedi on planet Nar Shaddaa; our agents are in position for arrest soon," the man said.

"Great another group of Jedi dead," Vexx said.

"Don't be so sure Vexx, I have a feeling they will be safe," Barriss said. "I don't want more Jedi blood, there is more than enough of that," she thought.

Meanwhile Ror and Ara are over looking an operation against a Separatist cell on the planet of Cerea where they're dealing with the local rebels who are against the Empire. "The Jedi should be in the town up ahead. Meet you there Ror," Ara heads off with Ror silently moving in a different direction.

Ara rushes through the lush forest seeing Cerean fighters wielding blaster rifles shooting at her. She Force crushes a nearby tree turning it into debris and then flinging them at the incoming rebels gets stab many times. She runs over the bodies of bloodied corpses with her red lightsaber in hand.

She leaps over a rebel fighter and comes down while thrusting her blade into his tall head. She lands behind him and uses Force Grip and flings him into a tree breaking his spine. "Those big heads make good targets," Ara runs towards the town where the Jedi has been reported.

A rebel launches a rocket at the red Twi'lek as she catches the projectiles with the Force and then tossing it back blowing up the rebel. His head lobs onto the ground with blood dripping off of it as she kicks it away from her to see the Stormtroopers cutting down the insurgents.

Ara leaps onto a building seeing more rebels as she rips them apart with limbs flopping onto the roof for she grabs a blaster off the ground shooting rapidly into the remaining soldiers. She tosses it at the last rebel to stun him and then using Force Rend to tear off the arms off him with red spreading across the roof. She quickly stabs her blade into the head finishing him off.

"Jedi, come out here now or I'll kill every people in the town," she said as a hatch opens up to reveal a Female Cerean Jedi wielding a green saber.

"Coward, using my people like pawns," the Jedi said ready to fight the darksider.

"It's called having a tactic, you should use it sometime," Ara engages the Jedi in a duel with her crossing blades with her target. The Jedi ducks under her blade and kicks the Twi'lek in the face knocking her back a bit with the Jedi using a Force Push knocking her back further.

The Jedi thrusts forward as Ara evades the blade with her using Force Lightning zapping the Jedi in place. She slashes both her arms off with blood escaping the severed slots but quickly the plasma cuts increasing heat dries up wounds leaving the women defenseless. "Please, don't enslave my people, have a heart," she pleaded with the Twi'lek.

Suddenly something in the air catches Ara's eye for Ror comes down hard on the wounded Jedi with a large pipe shoves onto her skull with guts and blood exploding onto the roof and on Ara's Twi'lek inspired robes. "Begging is for the weak, the weak deserve no mercy," Ror said in a low yet intense tone even making the Twi'lek's spine shake.

"Well, the mission is complete. Time to take this planet over," Ara said as Stormtroopers are blasting into homes of innocent citizens making them pay for opposing them.

Then across the galaxy Barriss is in the kitchen feeling the vast amount of death making her head feel light as the others look at the older woman. "Barriss, what's wrong?" Xion said as very is worried about the elder Jedi is feeling massive amounts of death being unleash on a distant planet.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force. Something terrible has happened," she said as she's on her knees with Gene helping her up.

"Hey, I think you need to rest, Captain's orders," Gene said.

"I guess I can't resist my sweet captain's request," Barriss's voice is very exotic and feminine which makes Gene's heart melt.

"Man, Barriss has a cute accent," he thought as he takes her back into her room placing her on her bed.

"Thank you Gene," she said as she takes off her apron tossing it on top of the drawer.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Gene asked as Barriss holds her forehead with her tiny fingers.

"I don't know but it's very painful and I know that pain," Barriss's memoires of her parents walking her through a transport ship for a few thugs appears before her parents. Blood and fallen corpses are in front of her as young Barriss's mind is screaming in pain at the sight.

"Barriss snap out of it," Gene is worried seeing Barriss is in a trance as he shakes her out of it.

"I'm sorry for worrying you; I was experiencing a bad dream," she said.

"Of what if I can ask," he asked feeling uneasy.

"The death of my parents," she said as Gene frowns at this.

"Sorry about that, that memory must be painful," he said.

"Yes it was but I'm better now," she said.

"What are they like?" he asked.

"My mother was kind and smart, pretty too," she said.

"If she's anything like you, she must be remarkable," he said.

"Yeah she was and my father was a good and honorable man just like you Gene," she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my lovely librarian," Gene said as Barriss really likes being in his company.

"So what are your parents like Gene?" she asked.

"Well, my mother was a farmer and my dad was an Antarian Ranger who fought on the side of the Republic and the Jedi," he said as Barriss shot up with her blue eyes widen at this.

"Really?" she said as she remembers his skill with a blaster being very accurate. "No wonder where he got his skill from," she thought.

"Yep, my father taught my way around a gun if it's a blaster or slugthrower," Gene said as he twirls his blaster pistol with his finger. "My father taught me that Jedi are very powerful and pretty serene and I always wanted to meet one. Then here you are this beautiful smart Jedi woman right in my ship," he said as she can't help but show a reserved smile along with a red flush on her cheeks.

"Your words are very kind my captain," she said. "I wonder, what happened to your father?" she asked.

"He was killed during the Purge trying to do what all rangers do, serve beside the Jedi until the end," Gene said.

"I'm so sorry about that," Barriss feeling sympathy for him.

"Don't worry about it; he would be proud that I'm helping out Jedi like you," he said.

"Yeah," Barriss said as the door slides open with Marina appears.

"Hey lovebirds, Barriss getting soothe by our captain," she teased as they both feels embarrassed.

"What do you want Marina?" Gene said feeling a bit annoyed.

"Well don't get your panties in a bunch, I got a mission request for you. Where a guy named Butch, he wants you to guard his safe house on Nar Shaddaa until he can relocate his goods before Hutt enforcers smash up his place," she said.

"How much is the deal?" he asked.

"About 35,000 credits and 5,000 extra if all of his items are intact," she said.

"Alright, Barriss; I think we are both good enough to do this one," Gene helps Barriss up. "You up to this Barriss?" he asked.

"Yes, just another day at the office right," Barriss said as she and Gene go to the hanger seeing Keira out a door.

"Going on the mission?" she asked.

"Yes, Gene and I are going on a job. We'll be back," she said as they go off into the hanger going into the Deep water-class light freighter. He goes into the cockpit with Barriss getting into a topmost turret.

"Gee Barriss, the son of the Ranger and a Jedi Knight on a mission. Sounds like something out of a book," he said on the comlink as she places her hand on her chest feeling her heart beating.

"Thank the Force it isn't a book," Barriss thought as they exit out of the hanger and jump to light speed towards Nar Shaddaa.

Meanwhile within the vast dirty streets of Nar Shaddaa, two Jedi are hidden from the incoming Dark Jedi seeking them out. Siri Tachi and Quinlan Vos both Jedi masters and veterans of the Clone Wars are hiding out in an abandoned apartment complex waiting for the Inquisitors to back off.

"Well, they'll be buzzing around for ghosts while we stick back and make our move out of here," Quinlan said as Siri is holding onto a pendent in her hand having fond memories of a certain Jedi Master.

"Take this Siri," his voice echoing in her mind as he hands the tall blond woman a gift.

"What is it Kenobi?" she asked as she clicks the side to see the two of them as teens. "Oh Obi, this is so generous," she said feeling so happy.

"For all the old times we had and for a better future," Obi Wan said as she proudly puts the pendent around her neck.

"Obi, I loathed that our times has pass but maybe we can start anew after the war is over," she said feeling deep regret for their choice.

She feels him kissing her forehead liking the feel of his beard; it was divine to the touch. "I would enjoy standing on a beach with you, see you soon," Obi Wan said as he goes off leaving for Utapau seeking out General Grievous as Siri feels uneasy looking at Obi Wan feeling like she'll never see him again.

She snaps out of it as Quinlan snaps his fingers in front of her. "Glad your back in the land of the living Siri," he said.

"Sorry, I just miss him. That's all," Siri holding onto the pendent.

"I know; me too and with this contact we should be able to find old Obi Wan," Quinlan said as they sense their contact coming into the building. A Rodian appears into the rundown apartment see the Human and Kiffar inside.

"The name is Darko, information is my business," the Rodian looks upon the Jedi seeing the male looks intimidating with his 6'1 appearance and lean muscular frame forming around his brown colored armored suit while the female is lot more easier on the eyes with her 5'8 build with a red tight fitting flight suit forming around her hourglass figure.

"Hey there sweet thing, want to be my girlfriend," Darko stares at her full 36D breasts and running his eyes on her luscious curves.

"Easy there pervert, where we can find my old friend," she shows him the picture again.

"Yes, my sources tell me that a man like that has been sighted in a cantina on Telos IV a few years ago. That is a good place to start," he said as Quinlan looks at the window seeing a bit of shine.

"Get down," he shoves Siri down on the ground with a powerful blaster bolt cutting through the window and then blows off the Darko's head.

"Just another day right," Siri said dryly.

"You know it, let's get out of here," Quin said as they go into the hallway seeing Stormtroopers close into their position. "Where the hell did these guys come from, we were well hidden," Quinlan said.

"That bastard must have sold us out," Siri said as a trooper busts through a window.

"Force forsaken clones," Quin leap up and kicks him back out the broken window seeing him slamming into the street behind. "Never liked these clones," he said as more enter through multiple windows.

"Ditto," Siri wielding her violet lightsaber while Quinlan using his green lightsaber. A hail of blaster fire spread through the hallway as the two Jedi deflecting their shots back at them seeing clones dropping like flies for both of them using Force Push send them crashing into walls.

A blaster bolt punches through the worn wall with Siri barely getting hit by the sniper. The marksman switches to a Rocket Launcher and fires a projectile at the side of the building blasting a hole with the explosion lobbing the two Jedi across the floor.

"Well there goes the subtlety," Siri said as another rocket heads for them as she catches the rocket with a Force Grip and then directly sending it back at the marksmen. The explosives take out the clone as body parts and blood scatter all over.

"Come on, let's go," Quin said as the two Jedi try to exit off the planet.

Meanwhile Barriss and Gene are in airspeeder for them to arrive at the safe house where the goods are held. They land on the side for them to enter the building with 5 chests filled with merchandise. "Alright, Butch's men are coming soon. We have to guard this place until they arrive," he said.

"Alright," Barriss said as Gene takes out an A250 sniper rifle as a DE-10 Blaster Pistol is in his leg hoister. "It's nice being here with just you," she said having a meek smile.

"Same here, I have a pretty Jedi all to myself," he teased seeing her face glowing in red against her dark yellow skin.

"What are you going to do with that pretty Jedi?" Barriss said with her silky voice filled in curiosity.

"I have a few ideas," Gene stares at her body especially her melons looking very noticeable in her sweater as she can sense his desire.

"Pervert but a sweet one at that," Barriss said taken a liking to his bodysuit fitting his lean figure seeing the shapes of his body. "Attractive as well," she thought wanting to touch his warm chest but she has to stay focus.

Gene breaks off looking at her chest and goes back to his sniper scope looking down on the streets.

"Strange if I wasn't saved by the Jedi, I would be shaking my butt in front of some dirty Hutt," Barriss said.

"If its Jabba, you should just slit your throat. Some Hutts like him; have a lustful fetish for humanoid women. Hutt on humanoid action is the stuff of nightmares," he said as the sheer image is making Barriss's stomach sick.

"Not a pleasant image huh," Barriss said as Gene puts a bolt into a thug in the head. "They are here," she pulls out her lightsaber.

"Get the goods for the Hutts," the enforcers are rushing in at the building with Gene is picking up targets with his rifle getting headshots pretty easily leaving bodies on the streets.

They can hear the windows get broken with thugs entering from the back, "Barriss take care of the back. I'll go in front."

"Right," Barriss rushes into the back seeing several enforcers with melee weapons and blasters. "Back away now," she warned them as the men laughs at her.

"Little thing like you, get her boys," the criminals swing their weapons at her as Barriss slices the swords rendering them useless. She Force pushes the crooks out the window as she severs limbs off of incoming thugs.

A thug's arm feels painfully hot from Barriss's blade with the blood drying up quickly from his wounded limb. The criminal starts firing his weapon with Barriss blocking his shots. She slices the weapon in half and stabbing her blade into his chest finishing him off.

Barriss uses Force Grip on a few crooks and lift them into the ceiling knocking them off. She is deflecting blaster bolts from 10 guys as she enters into a defensive position deflecting all their shots back clearing up the room. One of the bounty hunters survived being heavily wounded as Barriss is looking over him with the man scared of her. "A pretty lady like you can't be this tough," he said.

"Looks should not be underestimated," Barriss said as the man dies from his injuries as she sees more men coming in but they don't look hostile.

"Thank you, we'll take the items," the men go inside grabbing the chests and taking them outside.

"Good work Barriss, you rip these guys a new one," Gene is very impressive by this.

"No problem," Barriss being humble as she withdraws her saber with Butch's men taking the items away onto a transport.

"We got the payment and a little extra on the side, we did well today," Gene said as they get ready to leave for Barriss sense something. "Barriss, something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have a feeling we will be in good company soon," Barriss said cryptically.

"Okay, let's go back home," Gene and Barriss head off as two Inquisitors are tracking down the rouge Jedi on the run with Stormtroopers going through the streets and rooftops. Namman Cha and Kyrisa are in airspeeders following the Jedi.

"Trap them you fools," Kyrisa said on the comlink.

"Sorry High Inquisitor, we are about to close them off," a clone said.

"Thank you Bly," Kyrisa said as they see the two Jedi on top of a roof next to the docking area as the two Darksiders leaps off the speeder landing on top of the roof to face off against Siri and Quinlan.

"Great, these guys," Quin said as they draw out their blades.

"Time to die fools," Namman rushes towards Vos while Kyrisa engages Siri. The four duelists are in a heated fight as Namman kicks Vos for he dodges and punches Namman in the face making him recoil backwards. Quinlan uses Force Push sending him flying with the Dark Jedi gaining his balance tossing his saber at Vos.

Vos jumps over the blade but is left open for a powerful Force Push launching him across the metal roof. Quinlan recovers as he blocks his enemy's incoming lunging strike with him slipping through his guard and Force Pushing Namman several times like telekinetic punches beating his body with the last one slamming into his face launching him into a steel beam.

Siri is crossing blades with the Nightsister as they both let loose Force based attacks with Siri a potent Force Push and Kyrisa shooting rays of lightning. The two attacks collide with each other as they implode on impact knocking them both back.

"Die blond bitch," Kyrisa Force Grips the woman as she slams her into the ground thrashing her about as she zaps her with Force Lightning. In intense pain, Siri calls on the Force and flings multiple pieces of debris towards her as she breaks the Nightsister's focus. She brushes off the attack to close in with several kicks to the face and land a strong side kick to the woman's jaw knocking her backwards.

"Who's the bitch now," Siri said mocking the darksider as the Nightsister is not pleased wiping blood off her mouth.

Vos and Cha are in a bout of strength as they both try to overpower one another. Namman turns off his blade letting Quinlan lose his balance with Cha beating him with the lightsaber hilt in the face. Namman empowers his body in Force energy as he quickly unleashes a volley of punches at Vos's body with each blow pushing him back a bit.

Namman finishes his combo with a powerful uppercut launching Quinlan in mid air then following it up with a Force Push/Force Lightning attack knocking the master away while being zapped by electricity.

The clones surround the rooftop now as the two Jedi are trapped, "Shit." Siri finds no way out of this as Kyrisa laughs at their ignorance.

"As you two were busy fighting, we got this place surrounded," she said as Stormtroopers and gunships have their sights on them both. Namman and Kyrisa get on a speeder to get away from the soon to be barrage. "Kill them," she said as the clone prepares to open fire.

"Well, getting killed by bastard clones. Not the way I wanted to go," Quinlan said dryly in the face of utter destruction.

"We can't give up now," Siri holds onto the pendent her beloved give to her. "I'm not dying until I see you again, Obi," she thought as everything is going in slow motion as they are about to die with a series of missiles to launch from the gunships.

They are about to defend themselves, "Get down."Both Jedi hears a woman's voice as they feel like they can trust her for them to duck. A Jedi lands between the two as she unleashes a powerful Force Wave blowing away missiles, Stormtroopers and gunships off the roof. The Inquisitor's speeder gets caught in the telekinetic whirlwind for them to leap out the speeder onto another roof seeing their speeder crashing into a building.

"Jedi Knight Barriss Offee at your service, Master Vos and Master Tachi," Barriss said as she grabs the both sides of her skirt as she performs a curtsy being very lady like showing her respect for the two masters.

"Holy shit; Barriss, when did you get some powerful," Siri is both surprised and happy to see the younger woman.

"Lots of practice," Barriss said as Vos place his hand on her shoulder.

"Luminara would be proud," he said.

"I know," Barriss said as Gene is hovering nearby as he is blasting a clone in the head putting him down with his sniper rifle.

"Come on guys," Gene said as the three Jedi get onboard for them to fly away with Namman remembering the Mirialan woman.

'"Interesting, she interfered on Yavin 7 before," Namman said.

"So that's Barriss Offee, she has impressive Force Potential," Kyrisa senses her power. "Very interesting,"

Gene drives them back to the spaceport with the two Jedi feeling exhausted. "That was beyond cutting it close," Quin said as they merge with the traffic to lose the Imperials.

"Barriss thank the Force you came to our aid," Siri said.

"No problem, we were just flying by and we decided to help out," Barriss said. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We are looking for our old friend Obi Wan," Siri said.

"Master Kenobi is alive," Barriss said.

"Yes, we had a contact that told us that he was last seen on Telos IV," Siri said.

"I hope you find Master Kenobi, we need all the help we can get," Barriss said.

"You guys need a lift there; I got a big o' ship that can get you there safely," he said.

"Who is this guy, you look familiar," Quinlan said.

"M name is Gene Fel, do you know a man named Alexander Fel, an Antarian Ranger," he said as both Jedi who he's talking about.

"Yeah, he was assigned to Stass Allie. He was a good man and a damn good marksman," Quin said.

"Yeah he was, well let's get you to your location. Any friend of Barriss is a friend of my especially Jedi," Gene said.

"That is most generous, thank you Gene," Siri said as she holds onto the pendent. "Obi, me and Quin are coming for you," she thought as Gene and Barriss take them to their freighter and head back to their ship.

Meanwhile Cade is focusing on the hologram learning its vast secret to uncover something very sinister coming out of it. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" a booming voice overcame him as a Force Ghost appears to him.

"Marka Ragnos, it's really you. I'm not worthy to be in your presence," Cade bows before the mighty Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Why did you summon me?" the dark lord demanded.

"I need your vast wisdom to help topple the Emperor and bring about peace in the galaxy," Cade said as the old Sith can sense his ambition and his deep connection to the Dark Side.

"Very well, my new student and I ask for one request for exchange for knowledge," Marka said.

"Anything my new master," he said.

"Revive me and I will replace your Emperor igniting a new Golden Age for the Sith as you as my second in command," Marko said.

"Soon Palpatine, this Galaxy will burn in fire and will rise from the ashes anew with us having true peace," Cade said as him and his master planning out their new move.


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4: Dark Trails

Two days have pass with Gene and his crew dropping off the two Jedi on the planet as they go off to their next job. "You sure it's okay to leave these two behind?" Gene asked.

"They are both Jedi Masters, they can handle themselves beside" Barriss said as Vexx got a message for their next mission with Barriss and Gene getting out of the freighter showing him a holo pad.

"A woman named Lily wants us to guard her convey of ships heading for Onderon. They are filled with food and supplies for her company that helps give out aid their people," Vexx said. "She is paying us about 60,000 credits for their safely," Vexx said.

"Alright, let's get going," Gene said as Xion is working on a Dagger fighter with a few of the worker droids helping her with it.

"Xion, what are you doing?" Barriss asked as the blond wipes her brow with sweat.

"Tweaking the engines for peak performance, man even more Jedi. Siri and Quinlan, these are guys are pretty cool. That Quinlan is a straight up badass, he fought and won against Sora Bulq one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order before he joined Dooku's Dark Acolytes," she said.

"Yes Master Vos is very talented and manage to counter his inner demons and won against the darkness. Its takes great character to resist and win against the Dark Side," Barriss said.

"Coming from personal experience like what happened on Drongar; you got drugged by Bota, got supercharged with the Force feeling the pull of the dark side and pull back with sheer willpower," Xion said.

"Yes and I'm a better Jedi and more importantly a better person for it," she said as she is done with the fighter.

"Of course, just don't take any more drugs and go berserk," Xion said.

"Me going berserk and killing people unless it takes place in another reality that's not going to happen," Barriss said as Keira comes to her side.

"Master, can we train in telekinesis again?" she asked.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Barriss takes her to an empty space in the hanger. "Okay Keira, I want you to lift that ARC-170 in the air," she said.

"I'll do my best," the Twi'lek Padawan begins to focus her power on the large fighter for she begins to lift the spacecraft.

"Good, now hold it in the air for about 10 minutes," Barriss said.

"What?" she said.

"You heard me my student, hold for 10 minutes," Barriss gets on the floor and watches her progress as Keira is struggling to continue lifting the ARC-170.

"Keira, you're a sweetheart but if you break that fighter. You own me over 150,000 credits," Gene said.

Keira really tries focusing as she only holds it for about 5 minutes and slowly place it back on the ground. "Sorry Master, I can't hold it longer," she said as Barriss strokes her brain tail comforting her.

"Don't think of it further, you'll get better. Just need more practice," Barriss said as she sees several crates nearby. "Try lifting them all at the same time and hold them up for 5 minutes," Barriss said.

"You are very patient with her," Gene said from behind.

"All students needs safe and stable environment before testing their skills out on the field," Barriss said.

"So I saw you deflecting all those shots before, it were pretty impressive," he said.

"Thank you Gene," Barriss said.

"What is your Lightsaber Forms?" he asked.

"Well my primary form is Soresu while I have taken elements of Niman and Makashi into my own hybrid version of Soresu," Barriss said.

"Very diverse setup," Gene said having some knowledge of the Jedi Martial Arts from his dad.

"Yeah but I can't do power strikes since I'm not build for strength, so I use my Force powers to knock my enemies around instead," she said as Gene pitching her arm feeling how pliable it is.

"Yeah, your supple arms and tiny hands really help your case," he said.

"Would that be a problem for you?" Barriss asked as she knows that she is not like Xion who has a firm slender figure as she has a full shapely build.

"No, I'm more into softer girls anyway in both body and mind," he said liking Barriss's curvy body as the Mirialan gives her reserved smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, my captain," Barriss said with her velvet yet mellow voice which Gene adores.

"Well, we are about to go to the meeting spot," Marina said as they arrive seeing 7 Action VI transports.

"Captain Fel, I'm Lily's security detail. Glad for you to join us," the security officer said on the comlink.

"Yeah, what is the threat?" he asked.

"Vicious pirates in this area keep them off our backs," the officer said as Barriss, Xion and Keira go into their Daggers while Gene and Vexx take Y-Wings going out the hanger into the void.

"Okay Marina, you have control over the ship," Gene said on the radio.

"You got it, my captain," the computer said as the cruiser is on the left side with the others on the right.

"Okay entering into Hyperspace," the officer said as they all go into light speed heading for their location.

Elsewhere in the Inquisitors' HQ many of the Inquisitors are quite surprised that their Leader is now in league with the spirit of the ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos. "Wow, Cade is making his move," Ara said with Ror and Namman beside her.

"Yeah, the boss is training under our new employer," Namman said as they all sense a powerful Dark Side energy coming from Cade's chambers.

Cade Farr is wielding a sleek Sith sword swinging it with swift precise strikes slicing up training droids. The energy in the blade is increasing his connection with the Dark Side, "In my age. We didn't use Lightsabers; we use powerful blades that can slice through solid metal. The feeling of severing a limb and letting the blood gush out of the wound is quite glorious," Marka said.

Cade always thought Lightsaber were too clean with the wound begins to bleed; it soon quickly heats up the wound closing it off. With a steel sword he can enjoy seeing blood and limb severed with each swing of his sword. Cade thrust his blade into the head of a droid and shoves it away.

"Tell me of the Jedi of this age," he said.

"They are in hiding; the Emperor has destroyed their vast numbers. They are very few now about over 200 left in hidden," Cade said as the Sith Lord has a smile on his face.

"The weaklings are in, the Force has a twisted sense of Irony does it, the roles have changed," Marka said.

"Of course but how am I going to bring you back to life?" Cade asked.

"You must receive my specter on Korriban, its stored in my tomb in the Valley of the Sith Lords," Marka said.

"Of course, my Master," Cade sheathes his blade on his back for he exits out of his chamber. "To the dead world Korriban," he thought as he goes off on a mission.

Elsewhere on Telos IV, Siri and Quinlan are within the city to seek the Cantina where Obi Wan is last been sighted. "Alright, let's get started," he said as they both enter into the cantina for a few men notice them entering the bar.

"Hey are those the Jedi that was on the broadcast," he asked one of his partners.

"Yeah, most certain; we'll make our move soon and get our bounties," the merc said.

"What can I do for you two?" the barkeeper asked as the two Jedi sit down.

"We are looking for information," Quin said.

"Have you seen this man?" Siri lets him look at the picture.

"I don't know, many faces come around these parts," the alien barkeep is looking over Siri taken a liking to her curves especially her chest. "A tall blond with a nice big pair is quite a sight around here, how about you come with me in the back and maybe my memory can come back to me," the alien said.

"Listen, we don't have time for your pointless urges," Quin said.

"Yeah pervert, just tell us what we need to know. We got some credits with your name on it, about 3500 credits worth if you tell us who this is," Siri said.

"Fine, that guy's name is Ben Kenobi. He was here a few years ago with a baby in hand seems very protective of the child," he said.

"Where did he go?" Quinlan asked.

"Well, he did mention that he was going to the spaceport to get a ride but I don't know anything else," he said.

"Here's your tip buddy," Siri gives him the credits for them to move out of the bar.

They head out to the spaceport on the other side of town, "Thank the others for the cash."

"Why would Obi Wan have a baby?" she pondered.

"What you worried he went off with another woman," Quinlan joked as she elbows him in the stomach. "Gee I'm just kidding, he must be protecting a youngling from the Sith," he said making Siri feel more comfortable the idea.

"Yeah, so I'll go to the spaceport," they head off with a bounty hunter looking this.

"Boss, we got the Jedi spotted," a man said on a comlink.

"Good gentlemen, keep on them. Those bounties are as good as ours," she said as they track them on the roof.

Back with Barriss and the others, they got out of the jump to be half way there for their sensors picking up hostiles. "Gene, a fleet is coming out of Hyperspace. Four pirate ships are exiting, old separatist frigates," Marina said on his comlink.

"Good some target practice," Gene said.

"Let's stay focus Gene," Vexx said right beside him.

"Relax bro, we dealt with pirates before. Barriss, you and the girls should cover us while we bomb these bastards straight to hell," Gene said.

"Alright, you heard the Captain," Barriss said as the frigates spit out lots of dagger fighters.

"Good normal Daggers are just like TIE fighters, very weak armor yet very fast but the girl's modified fighters have a good edge against these guys," Vexx said.

Gene and Vexx head for the first target's bridge with the girls getting their contacts. Xion fires on a pair of Daggers killing them quite easily with Barriss cutting down some enemy crafts as well.

Gene and Vexx pound their proton tornados into the bridge easily crippling the ship. Marina lock the cruiser's guns on a nearby pirate frigate and launch a volley of laser blasts shelling the shield until it was knocked out. The AI fires a precise shot into the bridge destroying it leaving the ship dead in space.

Keira shoots multiple bursts taking down several fighters with a few behind her chasing after her. She tries shaking them off but they stay on her with another group of fighters coming in front of her.

She suddenly does a sharp dive with the two groups slamming into each other causing small explosions.

Gene hugs the surface of the next ship going towards the exposed bridge as he shoots another projectile setting a blast in the bridge knocking the ship out of commission. Marina is using the ship's anti fighter cannons shooting several targets.

The Pirates repeatedly shot at the transports with one of them exploding. "Okay, we lost one of them," Gene said.

"We would expect to lose something against Pirates," the officer said on the comlink.

Marina launches a volley of laser fire onto the third frigate destroying it quite easy, "Girls get back to the ship. The boys are about to finish off the last frigate as they are dropping energy bombs onto the large ship seeing it exploded as the pirate fleet is destroyed.

"Okay, we are making another jump to Hyperspace before those Pirates get more reinforcements," the officer said as the gang get back into the hanger. Everyone enters into light speed as they make a straight shot to Onderon.

"Alright, captain. You did quite well despite losing one of our ships; we can give the people the aid they need. I will transfer your money into your account," the officer said on the comlink.

"Pretty sweet guys," Gene said as he gets out of his Y-Wing.

"You were pretty good Vexx," Keira gives the teenager a hug with Vexx blushing quite badly being near the beautiful Twi'lek feeling her soft chest.

"No problem, just doing my job," he said as both Barriss and Gene notice this smiling at this. "Well anyway, we should check out if we have more jobs available," Vexx stumbles over his words as he goes off with Keira thinking he's pretty cute.

Vexx goes back into his room to check up on requests with Gene at the door, "Hey bro, I see you got the hots for Barriss's student, Keira."

"Yeah so, I think she's nice and pretty too," Vexx sounding quite meek when talking about the Jedi.

"Nice taste bro, she got pink skin and a little hourglass figure going on. I bet those breasts of hers feel good right?" he asked as Vexx felt her 34C breasts pressed on his chest as he thought they are a bit bigger than Xion's but no way near as big as Barriss's.

"There perfect," he said as he shakes off his fantasy. "Anyway, enough about my crush; we should focus on our finances," he said as he takes out a data pad with their money information.

"Gee crushing numbers, that sounds so riveting," Gene said sitting beside his younger sibling.

"Well, after that cash in. We manage to rack in 250,000 credits, we need to give the girls their cut of 5000 for their personal use. The rest we need for repairs, fuel, food and ammo," Vexx said.

"Good thing you're on the case," Gene said.

"Yeah because you properly blow on booze and Twi'leks," he said.

"I can't help it; Iris had a good bit of junk in her basement if you know what I mean," Gene said as Vexx sighs. "But that was in the past, now I got my eyes on a woman with the full package," Gene said.

"So Gene is going to go steady with one woman?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty special. I'm going to give her something later," Gene said.

"Well, good luck with that," Vexx said. "Oh yeah, we got another request. This time we have to get someone's pet on Nal Hutta," he said.

"What is this going to cost?" he asked.

"About 15,000 credits," he said.

"Alright, let's get this one," Gene said as he heads off leaving his brother to organize the money for he goes to Barriss's room to see her meditation while floating a few inches off the floor with various items orbiting around her. "That's interesting," he said.

"Oh Gene, come in. You want to speak with me," Barriss said as he floats back down with the objects falling on the ground.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was using a Floating Meditation skill, it helps my connection to the Force," Barriss said as they both sit on her bed. "So something important happened?" she asked.

"No I just want to talk to you," he said.

"Oh okay, what you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well about your home world, do you remember it?" he asked wondering about her past.

"It was cold, very cold. My world Mirial was a hellhole, it was dry and cold. Most of the planet is devoid of life. I used to live in a small village that was very poor along with the rest of Mirial," Barriss sounds like she's looking deep into her memoires with Gene seeing her blue eyes looking very distant.

"Yeah, the Trade Federation controlled that planet prior and during the Clone Wars right?" he asked.

"Yes, the Federation used my people like cash cows. Many people died working in their factories, saying they can bring riches to our poor underdeveloped world, we pay the price," Barriss said.

"Yeah, I remember my Father took part in the Outer Rim Sieges. The Battle of Mirial was one of them," he said.

"There was a powerful Dark Acolyte known as Cade Farr who worked with Count Dooku to control my world as a base of their operation. Me, Luminara and Xion teamed up to stop him," Barriss said.

"Interesting, what happened to the guy?" he asked.

"No one knows, he could be working with the Inquisitors or he could be dead for all we know," she said. "You got anymore missions?" she asked.

"Yes, we are going to Nal Hutta and fetch some pet," Gene said.

"That sounds pretty easy," she said as Gene goes off with a smile as Barriss waves to him. "I really hope Cade isn't around anymore," she thought.

Elsewhere a lone ship flies towards Korriban as Cade lands in a barren area for his cloak dances with the winds. "The Dark Side is alive and well in this place," he moves towards the Valley of the Dark Lords seeking Marka Ragnos' tomb.

A grouping of animals begins to track his movements ready for a good meal as Cade is traveling through the wasteland marveling at the sights of the ancient Sith. "Most glorious," he said as he feels strange seeing several Shyracks swooping from the sky heading for him.

"Foul beasts," Cade wielding his Sith Sword and swings his blade slicing through an incoming Shyrack with blood spreading across the sand. The avian animal sheiks with hunger as Cade leaps up and thrust his blade into its head. He flings it into another Shyrack as he launches salvos of lightning frying them to death.

He Force Grips the last creature for he severs its neck from its head. He continues forwards to finally find Marka Ragnos tomb as he moves within the cavern. "His tomb is close by," Cade said with his blade drawn out.

He is traveling through the cavern to finally find the tomb where the Sith Lord's tomb is located. He goes to the statue where the specter is held but to his shocked it's not there, "What the Hell. Looters must have gotten it, guess I need to search throughout the Empire to find it," he thought.

He can sense a large presence behind him as he dodges an incoming swing from a huge Terentatek. The beast roars at the Dark Jedi as it charges at Cade as he powers up his body with the blade opening his connection with the Dark Side.

"You foul beast die," Cade powers up his blade with energy. "Taste my Force Blast," Cade thrust his blade for an powerful ray of Dark Side energy blowing through the skull seeing it explode with guts and blood painting the cavern. "That was a waste of time, I better track that specter down," he thought as he shoves the corpse aside.

"Time to call in some extra help," Cade said as he goes off to his ship.

Elsewhere on Telos IV, Quinlan and Siri are at the spaceport where they see the travel agent at the booth. "Folks, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, we are wondering if you have seen this man," Siri shows him a picture of Obi Wan.

"Oh right, some guy named Ben Kenobi was here; sitting right over there on that seat with some baby. He got himself a ticket off world but I can't remember anything. Memory is pretty shoddy, old age and all," the man said.

"Great. What now?" Siri feels like they hit a dead end.

"Siri, did you forgot what I can do," Quinlan said as he approaches the seat and his Psychometry power on the seat where Obi Wan last seat getting an image of the Jedi Master and the little blond haired baby.

"Do not worry Luke; you'll be safe back on Tatooine," Obi-Wan said being protective of the little baby as Quinlan got what he needed.

"Tatooine, he went to Tatooine," Quinlan said.

"What, well we should get our tickets to Tatooine," Siri said.

"You did give Barriss a holo pad right?" he asked.

"Yes, once we locate Obi Wan. I'll give her a call and picks us up when we are done," Siri said as they get their tickets as they sense something. They both roll out of a rocket's path as the booth explodes killing the man inside.

"Damn it, I missed," a woman said as the two Jedi sees a pale woman with two stolen lightsabers from Jedi.

"Aurra Sing, you bitch," Siri said as she wields her purple lightsaber.

"Sorry blonde but me and my boys want to cash on my dead Jedi," Aurra and her gang of bounty hunters prime their weapons.

"Oh joy," Quinlan wielding his green saber in a reserved grip as they prepare for combat.

Elsewhere Barriss, Gene and Xion are in the swamps of Nal Hutta trying to find the pet of their client. "Where is this thing?" Xion asked as they are tracking its collar.

"It's dwelling in the swamp, its named is Cuddles. She says to shout out its name and it will come to us," Vexx said on the comlink.

"Getting some rich woman's pet. This is going to be easy credits," Xion said as she starts shouting the creature's name.

"Do you know what Cuddles is?" Barriss asked Vexx on the radio.

"Let me look at the records again," Vexx said as Xion is ahead continues to shout the animal's name.

"Cuddles, where the fuck are you?" she said feeling tired from shouting. Then a great shake happens as a large Krayt Dragon appears with its tongue sticking out leaking saliva. "Shit, a Krayt Dragon. We got to take it out," she said drawing her blade.

"Wait, that is our target we need this alive," Vexx said.

"This is the target?" Xion is dumbfounded as she sees the collar on the neck of this large reptile.

"Yep, that is Cuddles," Gene said as the dragon roars at them for it swings its massive claws at them as the three roll out of the way. "Remember, we have to take this thing alive or we will not get pay," Gene said as he sets his blaster pistol to stun firing stun rings at the large beast.

The rings hit the beast but it didn't affect it at all as Xion jumps up and throws down several Force Push scoring direct hits. "Yes," Xion notice her attack did nothing as the reptile slams its limb into Xion knocking her into a tree.

Barriss calmly approach the beats as she focuses her Force energy at her palm directing it at the animal. "Cuddles, sit down," Barriss said in a motherly tone as the beast sits down on command with Gene and Vexx dumbstruck by this.

"Well that was disappointedly easy but whatever cash is cash," Gene said.

"Neat trick," Vexx said.

"Thanks, it's called the Beast Trick. I can use the Force to make a creature passive and taming them," Barriss is petting the large lizard as it growls softly. "Don't worry, we will not hurt," Barriss said as the beast let's her ride its back. "Come on, we'll ride back to our client. Cuddles, let's go," Barriss said as the two hitch a ride on top heading back to the town.

"Man, this woman is something else," Vexx said directing to Gene on his earpiece.

"Yeah, she is just full of surprises," Gene said as they claim their paycheck and head off the planet.

Elsewhere Siri and Quinlan are rushing away from the groups of enemies as they are deflecting shots back heading for the transport with Quinlan flinging some debris at them knocking them down.

"Come back it," Aurra leaps onto top of a building with her lightsabers drawn tracking her prey down. "Time to get stain Jedi," she jumps off the building as she clashes with Siri for them to be nearby the ships as they are getting people onboard.

Quinlan is striking down several thugs as he Force Pushes a few into a wall with Siri dueling with Aurra. She is deflecting her twin blade assault as Siri shoves her away following up with a punch to the face. "Our transport is about to leave," Quinlan said as he rushes over to the ship with Siri shoving Aurra back trying to catch up.

"Oh no you don't," Aurra using Force Grip to hold Siri back as she throws her saber severing Aurra's arm. "Shit," Aurra shrieked in pain as her severed limb drops to the ground breaking her hold over the Jedi.

Siri Force Pushes Aurra back into her group of Mercs as she hitches a ride on the transport heading for Tatooine. Both Quinlan and Siri present their tickets as they enter into the large transport, "Arrive to Tatooine in three days," the computer said as Quinlan and Siri go into their rooms.

"This is going to be a long trip, better settle in," Quinlan said as Siri goes into her small room holding onto her pendent like life depended on it.

"Obi, we are coming for you," she thought as the ship exits out the atmosphere with Aurra watching with disgust for she gets a call from her client.

"I failed the mission," Aurra said.

"Doesn't matter, did you get the info on where they are going?" the woman said in the comlink.

"Yes, my men gotten the planet Tatooine," Aurra said on the comlink.

"You still get your reward," the woman ends the call with her sitting in her fortress on Rattatak. "Soon Obi Wan Kenobi I will have my vengeance on you with no one in my way," the woman wields her curved lightsabers as she emits twin red blades and slice a table in half with revenge etched in her cold icy blue eyes.

Back with Cade as he's contacting his allies within the far reaches of the galaxies with a shadowy figure appearing on screen. "My friend, I need your assistance. This needs to be kept from the Emperor," Cade said.

"He's too busy with the Separatists' holdouts that he could careless," a man said covered in heavy armor and hiding his face with a black mask.

"Of course, I need to find the Specter of Marka Ragnos," he said.

"I gotten the word, so the old Sith Lord is alive as a ghost," he said.

"Yes Ether, the Golden Age of the Sith will rise again under his leadership," Cade said.

"Count me and the Blackguard in. I will inform the leaders of the Believers and the Mecrosa Order of your request; we will get back to you when we find something," Ether cuts out the transmission.

"Soon this galaxy will be reborn in a sea of Darkness and from the ashes; a new empire will take place where the Light Side will cease to exist," Cade said as he heads back to HQ coming up with more plans.


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5: Tatooine Pursuit Pt 1: Old Reunion

Siri and Quinlan manage to reach the desert planet within the three days as the transport lands in Mos Eisley spaceport the two Jedi exit the ship wearing cloaks. "Man, it's freaking hot," Siri said as the suns are in her eyes.

"It's a desert, thanks for stating the oblivious," Quin said.

"I know, so what now?" she asked.

"We'll head for the Cantina, all sorts of people gather there. We can find out more information," Quinlan and Siri heads for the bar on the other side of town.

Soon they go into the bar as figure looks at them coming for he can't believe it. "My mind must be playing tricks on me," the man said with his hood over his head drinking some tea.

Quin and Siri approach the bartender at the corner. "Do you know a man named Ben Kenobi?" she asked as the man is awestruck by that voice making his heart race.

"This is not believe," the man said under his breath as he looks seeing the beautiful blond. "Siri and Quinlan here," he thought as the barkeeper shows the two a man in a booth.

"Thanks," Siri said as she goes up and gives Obi Wan a hug. "Did you miss me Obi," she said sounding very excited.

The Jedi master can't believe it; his two old friends are here in front of him as he returns the hug. "Very much so Siri, I thought you both died in the Purge," he said.

"Nope, we are still a living and kicking. We are here to seek your help with fighting the Empire," Quinlan said.

"I did before; me and Yoda failed to stop it from rising up in the first place," Obi Wan said as he overheard in the bar years ago that a man named Darth Vader is working under the Empire now meaning his former apprentice and friend is still alive.

Siri can sense guilt within him, "We have Jedi rallying to our cause. We are fighting back against the Sith, your efforts were not in vain."

"Yeah, guys like Kota are building himself an army and gathering up Jedi. He manages to find us and we joined his cause," Quinlan said.

"We will talk at my place, people are watching us," Obi Wan leads them out of the bar to see Siri still wearing the pendent. "You still have it," he said as Siri strokes the jewelry tenderly.

"Of course, I never parted with it," Siri said as Obi Wan has a smile on his worn face always thinking Siri is very beautiful as she is loyal.

"I'm glad you are here, I miss you," Obi said as she grabs his hand.

"The feeling is mutual Obi," Siri said as they go out for them to grab land speeder for them to overhear a group of men by the bar.

"Did you hear about the vast numbers of murders by the Tusken raiders?" a guy said.

"Yeah, some crazy warlord wielding laser swords butchering farmers," the man said as the Jedi were interested in this.

"Yes the Tusken Raiders are becoming very organized lately. Destroying entire farms out in the desert even attacking small towns," Obi Wan said.

"Strange, the Tusken Raiders never got this organize," Quin said.

"The Inquisitors might be involved," Siri said as Obi Wan really wishes the empire is not on the planet as he can hear faints of a baby crying in his mind.

"I really wish that is not the case," Obi Wan said as they go off into the wasteland with a bounty hunter scouting on top of a hill seeing the Jedi.

"Aurra, I found them," the woman said on her comlink.

"Hey, we found your Jedi. Where is the rest of our money?" Aurra said on the comlink.

"You will get your money Aurra," the woman is in her hanger getting into her fighter heading for Tatooine. "Soon, my vengeance will be complete. Against Kenobi and the Jedi," she heads off seeking her target.

Meanwhile Barriss and the others are on the planet of Dac as they rest up in a nice hotel on a lush island. Barriss is in the vast tropical jungle with the Jedi Consular nearby the waterfall training her mind and body. "Okay, I need to strip out of my clothings so I wouldn't get weighed down from getting wet," Barriss takes off her dress leaving her in her purple one piece bathing suit setting it down near the pool.

Gene goes through the jungle with just his swim trunks on and a back on his back, "Gee Keira wanted Barriss but she went off somewhere." He goes through the heavy foliage finding a nice waterfall, "Wow that looks beautiful." Gene notices Barriss only in her bathing suit, "Speaking of beautiful sights."

Gene looks on to see Barriss slipping out of her bathing suit leaving her bare naked setting it aside. "Damn, Barriss got a sexy pear shape going on there," Gene is very turned on by Barriss's elegant voluptuous shape especially her natural 38DD breasts, shapely waist, full thighs, broad hips and round ample butt.

Also her black tattoos are on full display against her beautiful olive skin with Gene liking their designs. "Those are some cute tattoos," he thought as Barriss is too focused to notice him as she begins to walk into the shallow pool of water. She begins channeling Force energy into her palms as she pulls water into them creating arcs of water.

She dances across the water with sheer grace like a ballerina as she twists the water around her. She pours the water into a large bubble hovering above her for she makes it explode with the water covering her body. Barriss's long raven hair is drench as it whips around her as she continues moving letting the Force guide her movements.

Gene is awestruck by the performance she is putting on; he's less looking at her body and more looking at her shifting motions. "Wow," Gene said greatly impressive by Barriss's command of the Force.

Barriss gathers her energy and creates a barrier to shield her from the waterfall she is under it shielding her from getting wet. She is meditating while she is holding the water back from touching her. "This is going pretty well," Barriss said as she looks at the corner of her eye seeing Gene right there in plain sight looking at her. "Gene," Barriss said as her face is deep red and her serene expression is replaced with embarrassment.

"Hey Barriss," Gene said having a goofy look on his face with Barriss covering her private parts. Barriss lets out a big shriek piercing his ear drums.

"Gene, turn around," she demanded looking so meek with Gene letting his back face her. "You were peeking were you?" Barriss asked as she puts back on her bathing suit.

"I'm not the one stripped butt naked in the middle of the jungle which anyone else can see, I came looking for you and I just found you there," Gene said as Barriss can sense he was telling the truth.

"Point taken," Barriss said.

"If it means anything I'm sorry. I should have said something but your dancing was very impressive, I didn't want to disturb you," Gene said sounding sincere.

"I don't mind if it's you watching, better than some nasty pervert, right?" Barriss adjusts the back of her bathing suit fitting it better on her bottom as Gene thinks Barriss fills out that one piece perfectly.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome out there. You were bending the water," Gene said.

"Thank you, I was training to channel the Force letting me control the water. It's a good exercise with control," she said.

"What was that technique you used to make that bubble?" he asked.

"It's called the Force Water Orb. Master Kit Fisto showed me how it worked," she said.

"You have a lot of tricks up your shelves huh?" Gene asked.

"Better to be prepared, say Gene. You want to sit with me in the pool?" Barriss grabs Gene's arm pressing her breasts against it loving how soft they are.

"Of course, I would love to enjoy the great view longer," Gene flirted making the Jedi blush deeper.

"Stop it Gene, your making me glow red," Barriss said.

"Mission completed then," Gene teased as Barriss pouts but secretly thinks this is cute.

"Just come over to the water," Barriss sits in the water by the edge with her captain. Barriss wants to take in some eye candy too, "He's so cute." Her arms wrap around his trim arm with her fingers sitting on his sleek chest feeling warm to her touch.

"Hey Barriss, I wanted to give you something," Gene said as he grabs his bag going through the content.

"What is it, a gift for me," Barriss said feeling very happy she's getting a gift from her favorite captain.

"Yes, I got you this book," Gene brings out a nice looking book with a bright blue crystal in the center out of the bag and hand it to Barriss. "It's a book about many different Jedi historical artifacts and ruins around the galaxy and I thought of you when I picked this up," Gene said.

"Oh Gene, thank you so much," she gives him a hug.

"No problem, you're a special woman, you deserves the best," he said as she kisses him on the cheek feeling grateful for the gift and his kindness. Gene felt the Near Human's black colored lips feeling how soft and smooth they were.

"You always been so good to me and my students, I can't thank you enough," she said.

"Hey, I should been thanking you. You got us out of some tight situations; so we are pretty even," Gene said.

"Gene," Barriss thought tenderly as she holds her new book onto her chest.

"Hey, you have so many tattoos. What do they mean?" he asked remembering various diamond patterns on certain parts of her body.

"Each set of tattoos represents a Mirialan's growth in maturity and/or skill, like the ones on my thighs, I got for training Xion and making her into a Knight," Barriss said.

"So they are like indicators of your accomplishments, showing people how far you have grown," Gene said.

"Yes, that's actually what they mean. Like the ones on my hands was when I became Luminara's Padawan," Barriss said as she feels Gene's hand on her thigh gently caressing the dark yellow flesh.

"You are quite remarkable Barriss," Gene said as the two were very close to each other with Barriss's presence is making his heart race

"You're a good man Gene, it's becoming harder to find these days," Barriss wanting to do more than just kiss his cheek.

Both were very close with their eyes locked as there longing for one another is greatly building ready to burst into an explosion of deep passion. "Hey master," Keira shouted breaking the two from their quiet moment.

"Yes Keira," Barriss looking very disappointed.

"I got a message from Master Tachi, they found Kenobi. They want us to meet them on Tatooine," Keira said.

"Okay, captain. Let's get going," Barriss gets out of the water with Gene right behind. "Master Kenobi on Tatooine, what is he doing there?" she thought.

"Guess our R & R is over huh?" Gene said.

"Yeah but we can do more in the future right?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah, we'll have more fun," he said.

"After we are finish with Tatooine, can we go out somewhere together; just the two of us," Barriss said sounding pretty timid right now.

"You mean like a date," Gene said.

"Yes, I would like to spend more time with you Gene. You can say, I'm invested in you," she said with red blush on her face.

"Oh but Master Jedi, I thought you must forbid having romance attachments," Gene teases her as she pouts at him for he thinks she looks pretty cute. "I'm lucky to get the beautiful yet bright Jedi as a partner," Gene said bluntly.

"I'm lucky to get a handsome yet kind captain as a partner," Barriss said with a mock tone giving him a smile.

"Oh that's so cute, you two are like a couple," Keira said cooing at this.

"Yeah, I wish but we have to focus on Kenobi now," Barriss thought as they go to their freighter linking up with the ship up in orbit ready to go to Tatooine.

Elsewhere a fighter arrives at the desert planet as the woman arrives in the Mos Eisley spaceport. She leaps out her fighter with a cloak and a hood covering her face as she approaches a shop where they sell speeders. "Hello my dear, what can I get you for?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I need one of your land speeders, my good sir," the woman said as the man stares at the Rattataki woman in her tight grey bodysuit hugging her tall figure, her pale skin and her pretty ice blue eyes.

"Of course my sweetheart, check out my selection," the man goes over to a land speeder for the lady looks perfect. "How is this?" he said with his back turned as the woman press her hilt on his back for a lightsaber blade cutting through his heart.

"It's pretty good, thank you," she kisses him on the cheek before severing him down the middle leaving behind gore and burning flesh. She hops onto the vehicle and heads off to the last direction where the Jedi went off.

"Soon Kenobi, I will place your head on my wall," she thought as she goes into the desert following the trail.

Soon the three friends manage to reach Obi Wan's hut on top of a hill. "Huh cozy," Siri said seeing it's quite small in size.

"It's a working progress," Obi Wan joked as he lets them inside.

"So you been guarding Anakin's son all this time," Quin said as Obi Wan fully explained the situation on what happened.

"Yes, Luke is here while his twin sister Leia is protected by Bail Organa on his home world. The Sith don't know about them as far as I'm concerned," he said.

"This place is such a backwater planet, no one would bother coming here," Quinlan said.

"That's the plan," Obi Wan said.

"Would you help us fight against the Empire?" Siri asked as Obi Wan wanted to go but he can't.

"I'm sorry but I have to stay here," Obi Wan said.

"Obi Wan, you sure that is wise?" Quinlan said.

"Unless the children's safety is put at risk, I have to stay," Obi Wan said.

"I don't know Obi Wan, there are many people in the Empire who want the Emperor and Darth Vader died, the Inquisitors being one of them," Siri said.

"I got word from my former master Tholme, the Inquisitors might want to set up a coup on the Emperor," Quin said.

"No honor in a den of thieves," Obi Wan said.

"Jedi Knight Barriss Offee will come here to meet us," Siri said.

"Barriss huh, haven't seen her in a long time," Obi Wan said.

"I heard other Jedi are gathering at a mine in Kessel to set up a group of Inquisitors for an ambush," Quin said as they wait for Barriss with the woman close by. The Jedi hunter hides herself in the Force not letting the Jedi know of her approach.

"He is close," the woman lifts up several boulders and lobs them at the hut breaking down the wall. The Jedi are on alert as the woman arrives on the sight with the Jedi shocked by this. "Happy to see me Kenobi," the woman said.

"Ventress, you're still alive?" Kenobi is pretty surprise by this as they draw out their weapons.

"After I faked my own death, I wanted to get away from the war. Now there is no Republic, no Separatists. Just me and you along with the rest of the Jedi scum," Ventress draws her twin curved lightsabers as she leaps away for she utters a madden laugh.

"This is unbelievable," Quinlan said as they follow her onto the hills.

"Tell me about it," Siri said as the three Jedi Masters engage the Dark Jedi in combat. Ventress parries a blow from Siri as she kicks her in the face with her blade locking with Quinlan's and Obi Wan's blades at the same time.

Asajj flips up and tries slashes them as both Masters block her strikes. Siri uses a Force Push knocking Asajj away as the Dark Jedi quickly recovers. She lifts Siri with the Force and slams her into the rocks causing her great pain.

Obi Wan launches a powerful kick at Asajj in the back and then follow up with a Force Wave sending her flying across the desert. Quinlan Force Grip several large stones flinging them at Ventress.

Asajj lands back on her feet as she slices the incoming projectiles with Siri coming in leashing out slashes. Ventress crosses blades with the female Jedi for Siri uses another Force Push on Ventress's left leg making her flinch from the telekinetic attack. Siri leaps forward and mule kicks her in the face making her recoil backwards

The three Jedi go in as Ventress Force Grips and Chokes them all at the same time. The Dark Jedi shoots them across the sands with Ventress shooting Force Lightning at them. The warriors evade her attacks catching their breath, "Seems like Ventress gotten a lot stronger and a new bag of tricks too."

"We must be cautious," Obi Wan said as Ventress is using the Force to kick up sand into the air creating a makeshift sandstorm hiding her presence.

"I'm going to enjoy putting your head on my wall Kenobi," Ventress disappears entirely into the sandstorm with more sand pushing upward. "Try and find me," she echoes in their minds as she laughs at them.

"Man, things can't get any worse," Quinlan said.

"Just like old times," Siri said as Quin and Obi Wan agrees.

"Yeah, let's end this quickly," Obi Wan and his friends are in defensive positions ready to fight Ventress.

Elsewhere Barriss and the others manage to reach the planet Tatooine as Barriss is in a sleeveless black dress, blue gloves and dark brown boots along with her favorite blue Mirialan cloak to dress for the desert. Barriss and Xion are in the freighter for they go out the hanger with the others hanging back in the destroyer. "We must hurry, the others are in trouble," Barriss said with the transport flying through the atmosphere.

"Yeah Barriss, I can feel a powerful being on the planet," Xion said as the others are monitoring the situation from the bridge.

"You got a speeder bike parked in the back. It'll get you there in a pitch," Gene said.

"Thanks Gene," Barriss goes into the back grabbing a folded bike. She unfolds the vehicle and hops onto the seat ready to go.

"Barriss, do you have those sensor grenades?" Vexx asked on the comlink.

"Yes, you created them right?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are used to help pinpoint our ship's guns. Use one if you want to call down an orbital bombardment from us," Vexx said.

"That would come in handy," Barriss said with the ship flying above the sands with Xion opening the back hatch.

"Barriss, good luck; tell the others I said hey," Xion said.

"Will do," Barriss flies out of the freighter and heads for the site where the powerful Dark Side energy is coming from. "Here I come," she thought as the battle is not in the Jedi's favor with Ventress cloaking herself from the Jedi making it hard to sense her. "

She's going in and out of it," Quin said as she Force Grips him launching him at Siri knocking them both onto the ground.

Ventress casts Force Lightning with Kenobi absorbing the energy attack into the blade as he can sense her presence to block her vicious strikes with ease. With the Ventress's sandstorm getting worse, Kenobi only can rely on his Force senses deflecting the Dark Jedi's quick strikes.

The two combatants are exchanging blows as Ventress tries hard to break through but Obi Wan's Soresu defense is near impossible for her break through.

"Why can't you die," Ventress said as they both got into a blade lock.

"Ventress, I'm disappointed. I thought you knew me by now," Obi Wan taunted getting under her skin as Kenobi can sense a fellow Jedi nearby. "You have gotten more powerful but you are still alone," Obi Wan gets out of the way as Asajj can sense something coming at her fast.

Ventress slashes the passing object as a speeder bike fell apart behind her but no driver was found. "What?" Ventress said as her homegrown sand storm is starting to clear up suddenly.

"Leave my friends alone, Ventress," Barriss said as she uses the Force to gather all the sand above her head compressing the sand for Barriss telekinetically reinforcing it making it harder and stronger.

"Offee, stay out of my way," Asajj rushes at her with blood lust.

Barriss unleashes the sand onto the Dark Jedi with hundreds of sand projectiles slamming into Ventress getting completely overwhelmed getting push back with each blunt hit. Barriss begins charging up her Force Burst with the last sand projectile hitting Ventress in the face stunning her. Quinlan and Siri slide on either side kicking her in the chin launching her in the air.

Obi Wan Force Pushes her several times keeping her suspends in mid air. Barriss releases her potent Force Burst with a giant glowing blue energy orb going at high speed while Ventress is vulnerable in the air. The orb slams into Ventress launching her far away from the Jedi disappearing from view.

"You came at the right time, Barriss," Obi Wan said.

"It's my pleasure Master Kenobi," Barriss curtsy in respect for the Jedi Master. She sees they are badly battered and wounded from their fight with Ventress. "You guys are hurt, let me heal you guys," Barriss said.

"Good idea, let's head back to my hut and we can rest up. Knowing Ventress, she will try to go under us again," Obi Wan said.

"Not after that serious ass kicking," Siri said as they go back

"Now, we know she's here on the planet. So she can't catch us off guard," Quinlan said as Barriss gets a call on her comlink.

"How was the fight?" Gene asked in her comlink.

"Perfectly executed," Barriss said.

"You have a way of dramatic entrances," Gene teased as Barriss giggles at this.

"Yeah, it's like that huh," she said.

"Remember, if you are in a jam. Use the sensor grenades for explosive backup," Gene said.

"No problem," Barriss cuts off the comlink as the Jedi regroup at Obi Wan's hut as Asajj crashes onto a soft sand dune very far away still badly hurt from the fight.

A bunch of Tusken Raiders are on their Bantha finding the wounded woman in the sand. They poke her with their staffs seeing she's knocked out. "Back off," a Twi'lek dressed in the garb of the Raiders approaches the wounded woman.

The Tusken talking to the Twi'lek in a series of grunts, "No, she is under our protection. We must take her to our leader Krayt." She goes on the animal as the raiders bring Ventress onto the beast heading for the large Tusken Raider camp in the far end of the Dune Sea.

The Tusken Raiders bring in Ventress in the Warlord's main tent with the Twi'lek sitting beside him.

"My love, I found someone very interesting," she said as she shows Ventress to him.

"Interesting, haven't seen Ventress since the war but now I'm not a Jedi anymore. She can be of use to us to taking out the Empire," Krayt said as his wife begins to heal her. "This is getting quite interesting indeed," Krayt said.


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6: Tatooine Pursuit Pt 2: Raiders of the Sand Dunes

Barriss is in the hut healing up the Masters as she restores Siri and Quinlan to full strength, "There that should do it." Siri is twisting her waist feeling better with the day passing by.

"Thanks Barriss, you're a lifesaver," Siri said.

"No problem, anyway Master Kenobi. Why are you here?" Barriss asked.

"I'm watching over Anakin's son Luke," Obi Wan said as Barriss's eyes widen at this information.

"Really, now it makes sense now," Barriss remembers Padme being pregnant with Anakin looking protective of her in public. "Oh Anakin," Barriss is having sympathy for her former friend.

"Yeah, we need to seek out Ventress and stop her from doing any harm to the people on the planet," Quinlan said.

"Hey Gene, can you send down some speeder bikes for us," Barriss talks into her comlink.

"Okay, we will survey some comm. channels for this crazy witch," he said.

Meanwhile Asajj is inside a hut as night has fallen over the vast desert causing the temperature to drop with the Twi'lek using the Force to heal her wounds with Krayt standing over her. The warlord sees the Dark Jedi starting to wake up, "I see you are finally wake."

"Who are you?" Asajj asked as she begins to come together seeing a lovely blue Twi'lek with enticing blue eyes wearing a simple brown dress hugging her womanly figure.

"My name is Xiaan Amersu, the Mistress of this Tusken Raider tribe," she said.

"Who are you?" Asajj asked the tall man with weird markings all over his face.

"My name is Krayt; I'm the leader of this ever growing tribe and my wife found you in the desert badly wounded," Krayt said.

"The Jedi did that to me and that woman Barriss Offee was the one who gotten here in the first place," Asajj said as Krayt remembers Luminara's Padawan back in the Clone Wars. He could sense great potential in the young lady as her Force Sensitivity was pretty high. "Still alive, quite a problem," Krayt said.

"Offee is around huh," the Twi'lek said as she clings to her mate with Asajj offered a sack of water.

"Thank you," Asajj takes a sip from the leather sack. "So what do you want from me?" she asked.

"I saved your life, so you own me," Krayt said.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"You help me retake the lands that the people taken away from the Raiders and I help you kill the Jedi," he said.

"Deal," Ventress said. "Soon, Kenobi, I will have my revenge against you," she thought.

Within the ship Vexx is monitoring the situation on the planet with Keira right behind him, "Hey there Vexx." The pink Twi'lek appears at the doorway as Vexx has a blush on face seeing the pretty alien.

"Oh hey, see anything yet?" she asked as she is right by him looking at the screens for he looks over at her supple chest clinging to her green dress along with her other curves.

"Nothing remarkable yet," he said as he snaps his nasty mind out of it wanting ask the Jedi a question. "Hey, since Barriss is a Jedi Consular. Which of the three branches do you follow?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to follow the path of the Consular like Master Offee. Wanting to be a Healer like Offee," she said.

"So you'll be like a nurse and Barriss would be the doctor," Vexx said.

"Kind of, you want to play Doctor with me?" Keira asked as Vexx glows even brighter.

"W…what?" he stumbled onto his words at this.

"You know, I want to practice. Offee wanted me to practice on a person, so I chose you Vexx," Keira said.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Take your shirt off, I want to monitor your heart rate," Keira said noticing him blushing like crazy. "I'll be quick," she said as the two teenagers are near the bench where Vexx taken off his shirt showing his skinny chest. "You're quite thin Vexx," she said as she looks at it liking it's smooth and warm for he lies down.

"I spend a lot of my time behind a screen," he said feeling embarrassed as the Twi'lek giggles.

"Don't worry, some girls like thin guys like me and my Master. Xion is more into buff guys so she'll laugh at you," Keira said.

"Perfect," he said sarcastically as Keira does like his body for she traces two fingers along his ribs feeling his smooth light skin.

"So cute," Keira thought as the young man looks down seeing the beautiful alien working her magic on him. Keira can detect his sudden heart rate through the Force as his pants have a noticeable bugle pressing against the fabric. "Oh my," she said a bit surprised.

"Sorry," Vexx said.

"Don't be, you're just like your brother. He gets very excited when he's around Master Offee, she is a beautiful woman you can't blame him for being attractive to her. Do you think I'm attractive Vexx?" she asked.

"Of course, I think your pretty," he said as she gives him a meek smile.

"Thank you, our bodies can't lie when they are near someone they deem attractive," Keira said as her nipples her digging through her bra and dress getting a bit arouse from this. "Now my heart is beating fast," she said.

"Hey Vexx, get anything yet?" Gene's voice appears on the speakers in the room with the two teens stopping their experiment.

"Nope, everything is flat," Vexx said.

"Thank you Vexx for helping me with my skills, I hope we can do more than just practice," Keira said as she is relived when he put his shirt back on.

"Me too," he said as the Twi'lek goes off with the human still in her head. "I need a serious cold shower after that," he thought for he quickly heads for the bathroom.

Keira's heart is still beating fast pounding against her chest trying to maintain her composure as she bumps into Xion. "Hey Keira, what's going on?" she asked.

"Oh hey Xion, I'm going back to my post," Keira said as the human raises her eyebrows.

"Were you with Vexx?" she asked.

"Yes," Keira said as she has a blush on her face.

"You seem to take Barriss's lessons to heart. Getting to know one of the brother's better huh?" she said.

"Yeah, I was practicing my Force Heal by checking his heart rate and I was staring at his body," Keira has lustful thoughts in her head trying to calm herself down.

"You and Barriss have a strange thing for scrawny guys, you need to like men who are more heavily build," Xion said.

"Not all girls like beefcakes Xion?" she asked.

"Whatever floats your boat," she said as she heads off with them going back to their separate positions.

"Vexx," Keira thought placing her small hand on her chest.

Back on the planet, the Jedi are on Speeder Bikes trying to find information about the Dark Jedi with Barriss heading for a small outpost parking outside. She brushes her blue cloak hiding her face under the shade as she talks with the barkeeper, "Sir may I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure little lady," the Rodian said.

"Have you seen a tall pale skinned Rattataki woman with markings on her face?" she asked.

"Sorry, don't recall anyone like that," he said.

"Thank you sir," she bows her head as she continues through the bar trying to find clues.

"Hey man, did you hear about the raids lately?" two men are talking about the Tusken Raiders as Barriss sits behind him

"Yeah, they have three guys with laser swords especially one with twin red ones destroying groups of farmland and towns," the man said.

"Man, those Tusken must of be pissed off with some of the people taking their lands," the man said.

"Who cares what those monsters think, they deserve to get run off the land. People need food in this vast desert hellhole," the other man said as Barriss has her eyebrows raised.

"Really Ventress is working with Tusken Raiders and other two with lightsabers. Other Dark Jedi, must be using the Tusken to cause trouble," she thought as she goes out the bar getting Gene on her comlink. "Gene, I need you and the others to scan the Dune Sea for Tusken villages," she asked on the comlink.

"Got a lead?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ventress is teamed up with Darksiders. I don't know if it's the Imperials or rouge Jedi who went to the Dark Side," Barriss said.

"I'll send you the data to your datapad," Gene is on the bridge having Marina using the ship's sensors. The large ship scans the large Dune Sea seeing several tribes and finding a very large village on the edge of the Dune Sea.

Barriss pulls up the data from Gene and Marina seeing the biggest tribe on the edge of the desert. "Okay, I'm heading there right now," Barriss got on her speeder bike and ride towards the village.

Elsewhere Krayt and Asajj are planning on hitting up the next settlement wanting to claim another territory. "Xiaan, keep watch over this place; I have a feeling Offee and her friends might appear," he said.

"Of course my love, I will protect this place from the Jedi," the Twi'lek pulls out her bronze colored saber awaiting the Jedi.

"What is the next target Krayt?" Asajj asked dressed in the garbs of the Tusken Raiders to fight within the Tusken Raiders.

"We are going to take over a Homestead owned by Owen Lars along with his wife Beau and a child named Luke," Krayt said.

"What is the objective?" Asajj asked.

"Well, Owen has killed several of my people, so its equal exchange is to kill him along with the woman and the boy," Krayt said as his tribe leaves with Xiaan protecting the village.

Meanwhile Siri and Obi Wan are at his hut awaiting Quinlan to come back. "Hey Obi, got a minute?" she asked.

"Knock yourself out, Siri," Obi Wan is looking through a pair of electro Electrobinoculars looking over dunes of sand.

"Is it alone all out here in the middle of nothing?" she asked as she holds onto his arm feeling the muscles in his arm. "Still pretty strong," she thought trying to hide a smile.

"Well yeah, nothing better to do than train and meditate," Obi said as Siri gets close to him holding tight to his arm.

"You miss your friends after what happened?" Siri feels a bit sadden by what happened to the Order as its nothing but a shadow of what it once was.

"Yeah, I'm missed a lot of people and Ventress coming back awhile with Quinlan and you. Things are just going haywire," Obi said.

"The Good and the Bad right," Siri said. "What about me Obi, did you miss me when you sitting in the middle of the sandbox," she teased as the bearded man gives her a smirk.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend. Your one of the few people I can count on," Obi Wan said.

"You're sure I'm just a friend or did you forget about what happened," Siri said rubbing on his gift.

"I don't know Siri, I'm grateful you're here. I need time to get use to this," Obi said holding onto her hand kissing it lightly.

"Such a gentlemen Obi," Siri teases him.

"You're such a lady yourself," Obi Wan teased back as Siri hits him in the arm for she pouts with the Two Jedi Masters laughing in sync.

Quinlan makes it back to the hut on his speeder bike. "Guys, we got a problem. The Tusken Raiders are on the move," Quin said.

"Where are they going?" Obi Wan asked.

"Lars's homestead," Quinlan said as Obi Wan instantly rises to his feet heading to his bike.

"Guys, let's go, I have a promise to keep," Obi Wan said as the others follow behind. "Luke, I will not let them hurt you," he thought as the three Jedi Masters rush towards the Homestead with the army on the move for blood.

Barriss manages to reach the vast Tusken village to see the place is deserted for she parks the bike there sensing a presence there. "So Offee, you have come to your death," the blue Twi'lek appears wielding her bronze lightsaber with her eyes tinted yellow showing signs of the Dark Side taking hold of her.

"Xiaan, you are responsible for this," Barriss said feeling the Dark Side pouring out of her as she draws her sword.

"Partly, my husband Krayt or A'Sharad as you know him is the leader of the vast Tusken tribe is the one you seek," she said as Barriss is quite shocked to hear this.

"Really, A'Sharad is the Dark Jedi leading the Tusken Raiders on a bloody conquest," she said.

"No, payback for what the Humans did to the Raiders and stealing their land. We help to gain it back and then some," she said pointing her blade at the Mirialan.

"By murdering entire villages and towns, you're sick obsession with revenge is over," Barriss gets into her Soresu stance getting ready to fight back.

"Oh no, this is just the beginning," Xiaan rushes forward with swift speed crossing blades with Barriss. "Once we are done with Lars's Homestead, we will continue until the whole planet will be taken over by the raiders with my husband as a planetary warlord of the whole planet," Xiaan said as she exchanges fast slashes with the Knight blocking her blows.

"That is not going happen," Barriss is deflecting the angry Twi'lek's strikes as she holds off her slashes with her guard unbroken. Xiaan Force Pushes Barriss for she rolls out of the way with the alien launching a knee into Barriss's head making her jerk backwards.

Xiaan leaps onto a stone building as she begins lifting huts off the sands and lobs them at the Jedi Knight. Barriss uses the Force to knock the incoming objects away from her left unharmed as Barriss begins bending the sand with the Force for she flings a stream of sand at the Twi'lek.

The Twi'lek uses Force Barrier to hold off the incoming stream of sand. Barriss jumps up onto the building as she delivers a few light cuts on the side of her chest. The pain broke her focus as the sand slams her off the building and back onto the ground below.

Barriss lands on the sand cautiously approach the pile of sand burying Xiaan with saber in hand. Xiaan pops out of the pile using Force Flash emitting a bright light from her palm with Barriss using her hood to block the intense flashes from her eyes. Xiaan follows up by using Force Push shoving the sand at Barriss.

Barriss summons a shield of Force Energy to protect her from the onslaught of sand. The Dark Jedi tries engaging Barriss in a dual but the Mirialan is shaking off her vicious attacks quite successfully. Barriss blocks her strike and uses a Force Push knocking her backwards then holds Xiaan in place with Force Grip.

The Jedi flings her into a wall causing her great pain as she lands precise saber jabs on her thighs leaving more light wounds behind. "Give up Xiaan, you can't win," Barriss said seeing the Twi'lek bleeding a bit.

"You might be better but I have a secret weapon," Xiaan whistles as the sands around the village begin to ripple with a large mass sticking out the sand.

"This is not good," Barriss said as she leaps on top of a tall stone building getting a better view. The mass rises out of the sand with Xiaan standing top of a large head.

"This is our pet Greater Krayt Dragon that me and my husband bended to our will," Xiaan said as the massive 200 meter long reptile utters a large roar.

"Oh damn it, Gene get the guns ready. I have a 'big' problem," Barriss said as she draws out her saber for the giant monster to drool at the sight of her wanting to eat her.

"Time for the Knight to slay the dragon," Gene teased on the comlink.

"Oh joy," Barriss said dryly as she prepares to fight the monster.

Elsewhere Obi Wan, Siri and Quinlan are in the Jundland Wastes as they stand beside an arch of stones seeing the Tusken Raiders heading through a path with rocky walls on either side. "Okay guys, on three. One, two and three," the three Jedi Masters lob powerful Force Pushes knocking the stones down onto the exit of the path with stones blocking their way.

The three Masters arrives in front of the massive army of Tusken Raiders with Asajj and Krayt noticing them.

"So Obi Wan Kenobi, we meet again after so long," Krayt said as he draws out his twin lightsabers for Obi notices the hilts of the weapons.

"I don't believe this, A'Sharad you're still alive," Obi Wan said as the other two can't believe it either.

"Yeah, after what happened when Order 66 came down. I lose all faith in the Order after it being destroyed by the Sith and now I'm on my own," Krayt said.

"A'Sharad, your father would be ashamed of you. You are his legacy, A'Sharad," Obi Wan said.

"After what happened, I set aside my birth name and rename myself Krayt soon to be warlord of this planet and supersede my father. Prepare yourself Kenobi, Ventress do what you wish," Krayt said.

"Of course," Ventress and the raiders move in on the Jedi with the tribal warriors.

Siri punches an alien in the face as she slices an ax in half and severs the warrior's arm. She uses Force Push on multiple targets into the rocks breaking their backs on impact. Siri leaps over a group of Tusken slamming a telekinetic strike on the ground unleashing a large shockwave blowing them away.

Quinlan is cutting down Tusken Raiders as Ventress rushes towards him with the Kiffar Jedi blocking her vicious strikes. Quin grabs the woman with the Force and flinging her against the stone cliff. He pulls down tons of rocks trying to burying her under the pile.

Asajj blows the rocks away with a telekinetic wave as she throws her blades at the Jedi. Quin dodges her first toss as he grabs her second blade. He slashes at the woman as she evades his cuts with her landing kicks knocking back the Jedi.

Quin and Asajj uses Force Push at the same time for them knocking each other. Asajj calls back her blade to block Vos's strikes with Siri kicking her in the head knocking her into the ground. "You will not get Obi Wan, you heartless bitch," Siri said drawing out his purple saber.

"Oh how cute, Kenobi has gotten himself a blond. Guess you stroke his lightsaber at night," Asajj mocked.

"That's none of your business," Siri said as Asajj Force Pushes Quinlan away as she grabs her second blade crossing blades with Asajj.

Obi Wan cuts down several Tusken Raiders heading his way to fight Krayt slamming his sword into his twin blades. Krayt whips up sand with the Force getting it into Obi Wan's eyes for he kicks him in the chest recoiling him backwards.

"You can't stop me from destroying Lars's Homestead," Krayt said as Obi Wan can almost heard Luke crying within his mind.

"I will stop you, no matter what," Obi Wan blocking his rapid blows as he kicks him in the chin knocking him backwards.

"We'll see about that," Krayt engages the Jedi master as Barriss is leaping on buildings to evade the lunging dragon's head destroying tents and stone buildings.

"Gene, get the ship's guns ready. I'm going to use the sensor grenades," Barriss said as she has two grenades in her hip pouch.

"Use them wisely; they have about a minute to transmit a signal. So that thing needs to stay in place for a full minute, so we can hit it," Vexx said on her comlink.

"Alright," Barriss rolls off a hut for the dragon smashes the building with its massive tail as Xiaan is launching many telekinetic attacks making the Jedi stay on the defensive. Barriss uses Force Deflection bouncing her Force Pushes back at the beast but the attacks did nothing against its skin.

Barriss tosses her first grenade at the beast for the beast moves away from it and destroys it with its tail. "I don't know what you are planning; you got to do better than that," Xiaan said as she leaps off the reptile and lands on a building with the dragon jumping into the sands.

The Twi'lek lifts several rocks and throws them at Barriss. She jumps on top of a rock as she uses them like stepping stones to reach Xiaan with the Dark Jedi launching another Force Push to counter. Barriss brings up a shield taking the hit for her as she slams a Force Wave onto the roof of the building unleashing a powerful wave blowing Xiaan nearly off the ledge.

Xiaan recovers blocking Barriss's jabs for a rumble shakes the building they are on for the dragon swims right at them. "Don't forget my friend," Xiaan leaps away for Barriss sees the massive reptile's head popping out the sand.

The building gets destroyed by the beast charging through with Barriss getting hit with debris in the air and then flopping onto the ground. Her cloak is ripped up along with her dress showing tears. She is coughing blood onto the sand for Xiaan lands on the back of the sand swimming reptile.

"The Padawan of the great Luminara should do better than that," Xiaan is tossing rocks and other debris at Barriss. She is dodging her projectiles as she flings them pass her with the beast coming in to tackle her. Barriss is charging up her Force Burst in her left palm for she barely evades the tackle.

Barriss fully charges and unleashes a large sphere of Force energy smashing into the side of the Greater Krayt Dragon's head making it recoils backwards. Its mouth is wide open as Barriss throws the grenade in mid-air with her throwing sand into the reptile's mouth hiding the grenade from both the beast and the Dark Jedi.

"You think you can choke my pet to death, I don't think so," Xiaan said as Barriss has a grin on her face for the monster swallows the sensor grenade.

"Gene, now," Barriss said on the comlink as the ship's guns locked onto the location. Barriss runs away from the blast radius as the ship's guns peppers the area where the dragon is located.

The lasers cut into the beast's flesh for a one laser hits the neck severing the head off the body with blood and entrails scattered across the sand. Barriss gets guts on her clothings as the corpse crashes onto the ground with the explosions sending Xiaan into a broken structure.

"No you bitch, you killed my pet," Xiaan rushes at Barriss as she parries her strike for she counters by swiftly severing both limbs and Force Pushing her back into the stone wall almost breaking her back with the impact causing the piece of debris to struggle on the edge above Xiaan.

"Surrender Xiaan," Barriss points her blade at her neck.

"Are you going to arrest me because where are you going to take me, this isn't the Republic anymore Barriss. Only Chaos and Disorder rule the galaxy now," Xiaan said as a piece of debris falls from up top and crushes her head.

Barriss gets blood and brain matter on her skirt for she puts away her weapon. "My purpose is to bring that down. Unlike you I'm still a Jedi, you gutless jerk," Barriss said walking away heading back to her speeder bike. "Good shot," Barriss said on her comlink.

"No problem Master Jedi, just doing our job," Gene teased as Barriss rides off tracking down the others.

Kenobi is in a fierce lightsaber duel with Krayt as the Dark Jedi can sense his wife's demise. "No, this can't be," Krayt is bewildered as Obi Wan presses onward gaining ground as he knocks the blade out of his hand leaving him with one left.

The Jedi Master is gaining ground exchanging swift precise strikes pressing the Dark Jedi on. Obi Wan takes his chance and sever Krayt's blade arm and uses a Force Push on his face mask blowing it off.

Krayt's face is exposed as the Raiders see this sounding not pleased by this. "Why are the Tusken Raiders leaving?" Siri asked seeing them getting out of dodge.

"Showing skin to your fellow raiders is the ultimate shame; they either get banish or left to die in the desert," Quinlan said.

"What are you waiting for, finish me. I have nothing left," Krayt hangs his head in shame as Obi Wan can't kill an unarmed man for he withdraws his blade.

"A'Sharad, you must swear on your father's name, you must never come back here on this planet again," Obi Wan said.

"Why not, there is nothing left here for me," Krayt said as he grabs his blade making him go off leaving the battle and his warlord ways behind with Asajj beyond upset.

"No," Ventress gets cut across her back with Siri for she kicks her in the head knocking her into the sand.

"Sorry Ventress, your plan has been blown wide open. You're not getting Obi," Siri said pointing her blade at her.

"I'm not done yet," Ventress leaping away from them as she retreats away with the Lars and young Luke are safe for now.

Barriss arrives on her bike seeing the raiders and Ventress leaving. "You guys won," Barriss asked.

"Yeah, we beat them back," Quinlan said as Obi Wan looks on seeing the homestead for Beau Lars playing with young Luke. Obi Wan is worried that Ventress might come back and target Luke to get to him.

"I can't be here anymore, the boy would be in danger when Ventress is after me now," Obi Wan said.

"We'll get someone here to guard the place while you are away," Siri said.

"Hey Barriss, go back to that corpse and cut open its stomach to check Dragon Pearls," Vexx said.

"Yeah Greater Krayt Dragon pearls are much larger and more valuable than normal pearls. They can worth about 1,250,000 credits in the right hands," Gene said.

"What are you going to do with them?" Barriss asked curious about this.'

"Trust me, it will be for a good cause," Gene said.

Meanwhile with Kota's Fleet hovering over the planet of Orion IV getting word of a shipment from the Blazing Star. "What is it Wells?" Kota asked

"Sir, we got a nice gift from Captain Gene Fel," Carla brings in 6 Dragon pearls as big as a human head. "These things are worth about 7,500,000 credits in total, we can some serious gear with this," she said sounding quite excited as the old general can agree.

"Quite generous that young man, guess he is just like his father," he said. "Okay fellows, we should get some new ships, weapons and essentials," Kota said.

"Oh sir, we got other gifts from the captain," Carla said as Quinlan, Siri and Obi Wan appear on the bridge.

"Things just keep getting better," Kota is giving Kenobi a handshake. "Good to see you Kenobi," he said.

"Likewise, can't wait to go back into action," Obi Wan said as Quinlan and Siri are happy to see their friend is back with them fighting the Empire.

"The more Jedi we gather, the better our chances against the Empire and with this new line of credits. We will continue our war and gain more allies," Kota said.

"Sir, we just have contact with a big rebel groups like the Mon Calamari Resistance and the Corellian Resistance. Also we got leaders of Naboo and Teth as well wanting to meet with you," Carla said.

"Well at this rate, we will gain a major resistance force against the Sith," Kota holding one of the pearls in his hands seeing the reflection of his grizzled face. "There will be a rebellion yet," he thought as his fleet goes off to Teth making contact with the Teth rebels first.

Elsewhere Asajj goes off defeated getting into her fighter going off continuing her search. "No, I will not rest until the Jedi and Kenobi are dead," she shouted.

"We have a common enemy," Cade appears as a hologram on the panel of the fighter.

"Been a long time Cade, serving your new boss?" Asajj asked.

"Well about that, I'm going to betray the Emperor and remake the Empire back into the old ways of the Sith," Cade said.

"Always the visionary, I don't care for political struggles. I want my revenge against the Jedi," she said.

"And you will, I can give you what you want if you help me with something," Cade said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm looking for an artifact known as the Specter of Marka Ragnos. It is needed for my plans to become successful, you help me find it and I will supply you whatever information you need for your quest," Cade said.

"Interesting, give me some leads," Asajj goes into her fighter going off the planet following Cade's lead.

"Getting someone off the grid to do it will not raise alert," Cade said in his chambers with a beautiful slender Chiss woman coming in wearing fiery red robes going well with her piecing red eyes.

"My lord, why use that vile woman to do what we can do better," she asked.

"Well my dear Sev'rance, I can use her skills to get what I want and if she gets killed, one less threat to worry about," Cade said as the pretty Chiss sits on his leap kissing him on the lips.

"You are so devilishly brilliant," she said stroking her petite hand along his cheek. "Oh, I have the locations of multiple Dark Side sites that can be useful for us in the future," she gives him a datapad with lots of data about the nexuses.

"Good work, my work is getting ever closer to becoming true. Soo the Jedi wouldn't stand a chance," Cade said as they begin to work on their next phase of their plans.

A/N: This is just the beginning folks, so pass me up a review and favorite this story if you want. Well; see you guys later and have a good one.


	8. Episode 7

A/N: To answer Nathanael w's question, yes Dark Side Strikes Back is on hold for awhile because of College work and also I like doing The Dark Times because it's on a character I really like writing about.

So I might get back to Dark Side Strikes Back in the summer time possibly in June.

Anyway guys, spread this around to people who like these kinds of stories and I'll hear from you guys later, enjoy the show.

Episode 7: Rendezvous with a Jedi

Within a week, the Jedi are making deals with multiple groups forming an even bigger resistance group and Kota growing his forces gaining many ships and troops. Gene, Vexx and Xion are at Hal Natta within the deep regions of the swamp wanting to meet his old friend. "So where is this person?" Xion said

"Right up ahead," Gene said as a large air truck is sitting in the musk. Then he feels a barrel on his back.

"Freeze," the woman said as the others is on edge with Xion wielding her yellow blade with Vexx drawing his blaster pistol. Then the woman begins to laughs, "Oh crap, I really got you this time." She decloaks as she puts away her sniper rifle, "I bet you shit yourself."

"Yeah, you're such a laugh riot, Kala'ma," Gene said.

Xion raises her eyebrows at this petite woman who seems about 28 years old with her having sea blue skin, glowing red eyes, long black hair, and slender in build. "What are you?" Xion asked confused by this humanoid.

"Guess Jedi are getting less smart nowadays," she teased.

"She is a Chiss," Vexx said.

"My name is Kala'ma Cho; I'm a Smuggler and an old friend of Gene at your services," Kala'ma said.

"You're a smuggler, who do you work for?" Xion asked being very suspicious for the Chiss goes up to the truck with loads of weapons and gear for their selection.

"I'm freelancing; I'm a family friend of his. Hey Vexx, didn't see you there, looking pretty good there sport," Kala'ma said with the three going up seeing all kinds of goodies.

"Where is your ship?"Gene asked not seeing her freighter anywhere.

"In the docking bay, I own this air truck to ship my goods to my customers. You happened to be my favorite," Kala'ma said with her showing him his order. "This is your custom Composite armor, you ordered it," she said.

"Gene, finally getting an upgrade," Vexx said looking at the sleek looking suit of armor with the plates colored blue while the body glove is black along with a helmet.

"We need every edge we can get to fight the Empire. If those retard clones can have armor, why can't I," Gene said.

"Go into the swamp and try it out," Kala'ma said as Gene quickly gets out of the clothings and go into his new suit of armor. He slips his helmet on his head turning on the H.U.D (Head Up Display). "Looking good there Gene," the Chiss said.

"We are so breaking so many laws right now," Vexx said liking the new suit.

"Who gives a shit about the Empire and their laws, let's see what this baby has for me," Gene checks to see his new armor has an air filler systems in the helmet, magnetize boots, utility belt with a pouch in the back, build in personal shield and power gloves for extra strength. "This is worth every credit, thanks Kala'ma," he said.

"No problem, hey where did your Jedi girlfriend go?" Kala'ma asked.

"She's back on the ship, training her student," Gene said as Barriss and Keira are in the hanger with the Twi'lek holding up more objects with telekinesis.

"Master, are you and Gene going on a date soon?" Keira said as Barriss pulls her face from the book Gene gave her.

"Yes, we are planning on going to Ord Mantell to eat at a nice restaurant and then head for the Worlport Historic Museum, one of the biggest in the Mid Rim," Barriss said.

"Oh that seems pretty great," Keira said.

"Yeah, there are new exhibits that are being shown there especially an old specter from an ancient world," Barriss said.

"You need help getting ready for your date?" Keira asked.

"Yeah, thank you Keira," she said as they go off getting Barriss ready for her date as Sev'rance is contacting with the Blackguard's leader Ether.

"I got information you might find useful, I found the artifact your ancient Sith seeks," he said.

"Where is it?" she demanded.

"It's on the world of Ord Mantell; some of my warriors will meet with your asset to secure the artifact," Ether said cutting off the comlink.

Sev'rance contacts Ventress with the women sitting in her fighter, "Ventress. We track down the artifact down to the planet of Ord Mantell. You'll meet with the Blackguard in the Capital City."

"Fine, just keep your end of the bargain," Asajj said as she flies out of her hanger and head for the Mid Rim to get the artifact.

Back with Barriss and Keira as the Mirialan is out of the shower with her inside her room trying to pick out some clothings for her outing with Gene. "What should I wear?"she asked Keira going through her underwear drawer.

"You should wear something nice not just for him but make yourself feel pretty," Keira picks up pair of nice pair silky black panties. "Wow Master is pretty bottom heavy," she stretches out the underwear thinking if she worn these, they will slip right off her. "No wonder Gene likes seeing her bend down," Keira thought.

"I like these. Get me my matching bra," Barriss asked.

Her Padawan goes into her bra drawer and grabs a matching black silky bra seeing the cups are very large. "Master is very physically gifted," she hands her the underwear for she puts it on.

"How do I look?" Barriss asked giving her a nice spin to display her lovely underwear.

"You are beautifully curvy Master," Keira noticed her bra and panties look good against her dark yellow skin. Her half naked form shows her having a good amount of body fat giving her a shapely voluptuous appearance.

"Thanks," Barriss puts her long hair in a big ponytail for she goes through her wardrobe grabbing a sky blue sweater, a purple knee length skirt and black leggings along with black boots and a purple headband.

"Gene will be pleased," she said as she hands Barriss's favorite belt with a heart on it to go along with her outfit.

Within 20 minutes, Gene is waiting in the hanger by the Deepwater freighter wearing a nice outfit consisting of a black button shirt, tan pants and blue shoes along with his hair is nicely trimmed. "Gene, I'm ready," Barriss appears with Gene looking stunned by her beauty.

"You look fantastic, my sexy librarian," Gene playfully bowing his head for the Jedi Knight.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself," Barriss is checking him out seeing he looks very slimming in his outfit forming around his trim body. "He's so cute," she thought.

"Here we go my dear," Gene opens the hatch for her with Barriss entering inside.

"Please," Barriss said as she and Gene enter into the cockpit for them to plot a course for Ord Mantell. There will arrive at the planet within an hour with Barriss lying back in her seat taking out the book out of her pouch on her right hip. "So Gene, how did the suit perform?" she asked.

"Pretty good, Vexx can give it nice tweaks but its combat ready. It'll be way better than that Stormtrooper armor," Gene said.

"Yeah, I feel more protected if I worn tissue paper," Barriss joked as she made Gene laugh.

"I know right, I can't believe these clones used to fight for you guys, I thought they were much better. They look like complete fools now," Gene said.

"I guess it's more about the Jedi leadership leading the Clones and now without us, they are far less effective. Guess the Emperor isn't as smart as people thought," Barriss said.

Gene checks out his pistol for he places it in his hoister, "So as a Jedi Healer, did you do anything big in the Jedi Order?"

"Well I did become part of the Circle of Jedi Circle; I help run the Medicorp and the Temple's hospital wing," she said.

"So a Librarian and a head doctor, I'm impressed," Gene praises her.

"Yeah basically, I do a lot of work including helping lead troops as a General," she said.

"So should I take your lead, oh great General Offee," Gene teased.

"I'm not an officer anymore but I'll put my experience to good use," Barriss said.

"In the Jedi Order, what would be your main goal in your Jedi Career?" Gene asked.

"I always wanted to be the Chief Librarian," she said as Gene rolls his eyes.

"Why I am not surprised," Gene said.

"Well working at a local library is nice don't get me wrong but I always wanted to organize and sort through the vast array of knowledge through the Jedi Archives. Jocasta Nu was the Chief Librarian in the Clone Wars before I heard she got cut down by Darth Vader," she said.

"That sucks," Gene said.

"I know, she taught me a lot of interesting topics. She will be missed," Barriss said as they reach the planet in view. "Wow, it looks beautiful," she said.

"Not as beautiful as the olive colored moon orbiting beside me," he flirted as he made the Jedi blush.

"Oh Gene, such a sweetheart," Barriss said with her charming accent. (I forgot to mention this but her accent is similar to an Australian accent like her actress in Episode 2)

"I know, I'm just lovable," Gene said.

"And so generous as well," Barriss giving praise to him thinking he looks good with his hair sharpen up and his hazel eyes clashing well with his outfit wanting to stare into them.

"Okay, we are about to pull into the docking bay," Gene drives the ship towards the surface.

Meanwhile Ventress reaches to the meeting point to see a ship in orbit around the planet Ord Mantell. She lands her fighter inside the small picket ship to see three figures awaiting her dressed in black clothings and grey masks concealing their entire face.

"Ventress, I'm Drake. I'm the leader of my squad, we will give you support in going into the capital of Ord Mantell," Drake said with a masked colored red instead.

"Of course but I don't need help from masked freaks," Asajj said.

"Watch your language or it might bite you in the ass," Drake said.

"Fine, when we will strike?" she asked.

"Within the hour, the museum is opening up an exhibit with the item my leaders seek. Get yourself prepared," Drake said.

"I will," she said as she looks over the layout of the museum preparing for her mission.

Meanwhile Barriss and Gene are heading to a nice restaurant at the corner of the city for the Jedi wants to hold his hand but hesitate to do it. "Barriss, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I wanted to hold your hand," Barriss said as he grabs her hand.

"Request fulfilled," he said as her heart is beating by just holding his hand. "Never did this before huh?" he asked.

"You got me there, never dated a guy before," she said.

"You are now Barriss, just be your brainy self," Gene said.

"Okay, I can do that," Barriss gives a reserved smile as she walks beside her new boyfriend holding his hand in public. "Luminara would roll in her grave seeing me like this," she thought thinking her master would scold her for having a romantic relationship to Gene.

They walk through the city seeing the people enjoying their time as they seem pretty happy, "Lots of happy people here."

"Because this planet is neutral and wants to stay away from the Empire but I have a feeling that will not last," Barriss said as she senses bless within the people. "I wish I can be that blissful unaware but not the case," she thought.

They manage to find the restaurant which is a pretty good buffet, "You don't mind this place do you?"

"Not at all, I love buffets," Barriss said as they go into the building seeing the kiosk where they pay for their meal. Gene puts in two orders for the buffet and the machine rings.

"Wait until a waiter or waitress takes you to your booth," the computer said as the two wait until a red skinned Twi'lek appears before them.

"Hello, my name is Rayne and I'll be your waitress for today," Rayne said taking the couple to their booth with the duo beside one another. "Okay, what do want to drink today madam?" she asked.

"Sea Grape juice please," Barriss said.

"I'll have some Melon Juice," Gene said.

"Okay I'll get your drinks and enjoy your time here," Rayne said as they go off to grab some food.

Within a few minutes the couple gotten their plates filled with food, "Wow you got quite a plate." Gene sees Barriss has 3 mini Nerf burgers, 2 buttered rolls and 3 garlic cheese sticks on her plate.

"What can I say, I love to cook as much as I love to eat," Barriss takes a bite out of the burger with her taste buds shouting in delight. "Delicious," she said.

"Good thing you're a girl who can eat, not like some stupid bitches who starves themselves thinking they look pretty," Gene said digging into his Bantha steak covered in barbeque sauce.

"Trust me, Xion can vouch that I like to eat especially with people I care about," Barriss chewing on her cheese stick.

Gene is ripping into the meat with the Twi'lek giving them their drinks. "Enjoy," she said.

They manage to finish their first plate and got more food for their second plate with Barriss seeing Gene with a plate of fish. "Oh man, I hate fish," Barriss said having three Hawk Bat meats on a stick.

"Oh Master Jedi, hate is connected with the Dark Side," Gene mocked her as she gives a pout.

"Okay I strongly dislike Fish," she said correcting herself.

"That's better," Gene joked. "Hey Barriss, I want to know something?" he asked with the Mirialan eating on the tasty meat stick.

"What do you want to know Gene?" she asked.

"What was the Temple like inside, very few people go inside?" Gene asked.

"Well, it's quite spacious and roomy," Barriss said.

"Your temple looks like a fortress from afar," Gene said.

"In hindsight, I would have like a more humble place like my apartment back on Taris," Barriss taken a bite out of her second stick of meat. "My room in the temple was like my little spot of peace where I can read or meditate," she said finishing her stick while drinking her juice.

"Cool," Gene said.

"What about you, any dreams you have?" she asked.

"I'm living it right now; I always wanted to fight alongside a Jedi. Never thought I would be dating that very same Jedi," Gene said.

"I'm glad to assist in your wish," Barriss showing a bright smile.

"I'm also grateful to be with such a pretty and wise Jedi like you," Gene places his hand on her leg lightly gripping it.

"You're always so sweet to be me," Barriss said seeing his hand rubbing the skirt cover thigh liking it there.

"Only the best for you Barriss, you don't mind if my hand is on your thigh do you?" he asked not wanting to freak her out.

"No, I don't mind if it's you," Barriss said with Gene continues to caress her leg liking how supple her flesh is.

"So soft and thick," Gene complimenting Barriss's nicely shaped limb over the skirt fabric.

"You like it, my captain?" she asked as Gene stops touching her leg and resumes eating.

"Of course, you are lovely as you are charming," Gene flirted as Barriss has a soft giggle with a blush on her olive skinned face.

"You are sweet as you are handsome," she said feeling her heart fluttered with desire for him. "Come on, I'll give you some ice cream. What do you want, Melon, Chocolate or Grape," she asked.

"Melon flavored," he said.

"Okay, we'll share a big bowl okay," Barriss said as she goes off with Gene sitting back in his booth seat.

"That woman is a piece of work," Gene looks at the window seeing a woman in a strange mask disappearing away from the window. "Am I seeing things?" Gene is bewildered by this as Barriss comes back with a bowl of pink goodness.

"I'm back," Barriss said with Gene letting her slide in the booth beside him.

"Hey Barriss, do you sense anything?" he asked as Barriss is about to put a scoop in her mouth but stops.

"No, I don't sense any danger why?" she asked.

"I thought I saw something," Gene said. "I wonder," he thought.

Meanwhile Asajj passes by the window seeing the Mirialan in the booth, "Offee, here of all of places. Good thing I can cloak my Force signal from her." Asajj heads for the museum with a mask hiding her face.

"We are tracking your progress via airspeeder. What's wrong?" Drake asked on the comlink.

"There is a Jedi named Barriss Offee who helped ruined my chances at Kenobi on Tatooine," Asajj said.

"If she comes a knocking, kill the Jedi bitch," he said.

"I have no problem with that," Asajj leaps across the buildings heading for the museum.

Barriss and Gene tip off the waitress and head for the museum holding hands, "Hey Barriss. I like your heart belt buckle, it look cute."

"This is my favorite; I knew you would like it," Barriss said.

"Where did you get it from, is it a gift from someone?" he asked as Barriss has a frown on her face.

"It was a gift from Darrus when I turned 18 years old," she said.

"Oh you're old friend, didn't mean to bring it up," he said.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it," Barriss asked. They arrive at the museum with the Jedi looking pretty excited, "I can't wait, come on let's go."

They head into the lobby to be meet by a droid, "Welcome to the Ord Mantell Main Museum where knowledge is just a parsec away. Enjoy your time here."

They get their tickets and head inside seeing the loads of exhibits with Gene seeing his girlfriend jumping for joy jumping from one display to another. "Like a little girl in a candy shop," he thought finding her behavior amusing.

"Oh Gene, look at this rock," she drags him over staring at a brightly colored rock.

"Interesting, it's called a Prism Stone," he said looking at the kiosk in front of it.

"Yes, these are found on desert planets, deep in caves. They are very valuable," she said in a matter of fact tone.

They go forward seeing another display, "Wow. This is a Sith Tablet from Korriban." She can sense the taints of the Dark Side coming off of it.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked.

"No, it just carries the taint of Korriban's air," Barriss said.

"Were there Sith Artifacts within the temple's vault?" he asked.

"Yes we keep them there so no more Sith can be accidently remade through the Jedi or other Force Adapts but now all those artifacts and more belong to the Sith now," Barriss said for they continue browsing through the selection with Asajj breaking into the Museum.

She's inside the shaft going towards the storage room where the staff is being stored. She cuts a hole and slips down sensing multiple guards in the room as she jumps on top of a crate seeing all of them in her view. She uses Force Grip to lift each one and breaking their bodies against the steel walls hearing their spines snaps in half.

"Do you see it?" Drake asked on the comlink as Ventress goes up to a chest brimming with Dark Side energy for she lifts it up seeing the ancient Sith Lord's weapon.

"Come to mama," she slings on the thing on her back for a barely live guard activates the alarm system. "Damn it," Asajj sees more guards drawing their guns on her. "Out of my way maggots," she tears through them with limbs and gore flying onto the floor and walls with her making her escape.

Barriss can sense the presence of Ventress, "Asajj is here." The alert is blazing with people trying to get out of there with laser fire filling up the hallways. Asajj comes into view spotting Barriss for she runs away, "Gene get out of here. I don't want you getting hurt by her."

"Alright, I'll sit out of this one," Gene said giving her a kiss on the forehead for good luck. "Kick her ass for me," he said.

"I will," Barriss heads off with her saber drawn with Gene helping the people get out of the building. The Jedi rushes in and sees Ventress up ahead, "Ventress."

"Oh Barriss, it's good to see again," Asajj stops and launches Force Lightning at the Jedi with Barriss absorbs the attack into her palm and then powers up her Force Push slamming Asajj into a wall. Ventress recovers as the Dark Jedi engages Barriss in a duel. Barriss stands steadfast against Ventress's vicious assault.

Barriss parries her strike and Force Push Ventress across the hallway. She uses her twin blades to dig into the floor slowing her down. She throws her first blade at Barriss with the Jedi catching it wielding two blades now with Asajj only using one blade. Barriss crosses the swords in an X when Ventress uses Force Lightning for the Jedi catches it in the blades and reflects it back shocking the Dark Jedi.

Asajj recovers from the attack and slams a Force Wave onto the ground launching Barriss in mid air with Ventress kicking her in the stomach sending her across the floor. The Rattataki woman receives her blade to be behind a window seeing a train coming up the rails, "Sorry Offee but I have a train to catch."

She crashes through the window and lands on the train. "Oh great," Barriss follows after her as she loses her footing and flops on top of the train. She soon regains her balance with her blue blade at her side. "Give back the artifact or face justice," she said getting into her Soresu stance.

"Sorry but I have friends on my side," Asajj sees the airspeeder with Drake and his men flying beside the train. She hands them the specter with Drake holding it in his hand as the airspeeder drifts further away from the assassin. "Wait what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Remember what I said about getting bitten in the ass. Yeah, it's happening right now," Drake said as Asajj is in shock.

"Look who needs help now, huh," a grunt said.

"Cade is right, you were a pawn for Dooku and you also a good tool for us. You were always a tool to be toss aside, nothing more, nothing less," Drake flies off with Asajj still stunned by this.

"Guess there is no honor among thieves," Barriss can sense a spike in Force energy from the woman with Ventress's eyes glowing dull yellow.

"Shut up," Asajj goes on the offensive relentlessly slashing at Barriss with the Jedi holding out against her blows.

"Her moves are more overblown and not as focused," Barriss deflects a strike and leashes out quick jabs across the Dark Jedi's thighs leaving light wounds. Ventress continues recklessly attacking Barriss in a berserk rage leaving more openings for Barriss to use against her. She cuts her limbs and waist several times leaving slight bleeding but despite her increasing injuries she kept on going fueled by the Dark Side.

Barriss and Ventress both use Force Push trying to overpower one another. Barriss performs Force Deflection as she cancels her Force Push and bounces Asajj's back to her knocking her body on the train car. "Give up, you got nowhere else to hide," Barriss said.

"Never," the Dark Jedi flinging herself at Barriss with the Jedi thrusting her blade into Asajj's left thigh. Stunned by the burning pain, Barriss unleashes fast cuts and stabs leaving many light wounds that add up making Asajj kneel in pain with burning bloody injuries all over her body.

"It's over, your obsession with Master Kenobi stops here," Barriss withdraws her blade and walks away from the Dark Jedi turning her back to her.

"You bitch, this isn't over. Not by a long shot," Asajj runs at Barriss ready to slice her head off but the Jedi was prepared using her skills in Makashi to disarm her and then stabbing her through the chest.

"You could have walked away but you chosen the coward's way out," Barriss said as she Force Push her away dropping on the edge of the train car. A random bump made the fatally wounded Ventress fall off from the tall train rails heading down below into the streets. "I hope I don't see her again," Barriss is exhausted from the fight.

"Hey Barriss, are you alright?" Gene's voice was music to the Mirialan's ears as she answers her comlink.

"Yes, I have taken care of Ventress but her partners got away with the treasure," she said.

"Well at least that bitch was put in her place," Gene said.

"I really hope she doesn't come back," Barriss said noticing Ventress's lightsabers were left behind. "I'll be back okay," Barriss puts her device away to approach the Dark Jedi's blades.

Barriss picks them up and turns on the twin red blades thinking these didn't suit her at all and wouldn't be caught dead or alive with them. "Not even in another lifetime," Barriss tosses the hilts in the air as she slashes them to pieces with her lightsaber seeing the parts fall down below never to be used again. "What was Ventress trying to steal and who were those people? That guy mentioned Cade, I really hope he is talking about another Cade Farr," Barriss said.

Soon after, Barriss meets up with Gene at the ship. "Well some crazy date right?" Gene said.

"I'm sorry Gene, not the way I thought this would turn out with Ventress ruining everything," Barriss said.

"That was great, all things considered. Nothing wrong with a fair bit of excitement to spice things up, I enjoy going out with you," Gene said.

"I enjoy being with you too," Barriss suddenly gets a kiss on the lips from her favorite captain making the Jedi woman's heart skip a beat from his warm lips.

"And that is your reward for being a good sport," Gene teased as Barriss's face is beyond flush.

"That was my first kiss," Barriss said with her heart beating still pretty fast as they enter into the cockpit of the ship. "I'm 24 years old and I just got my first kiss from someone, I'm quite pathetic am I," Barriss said with a frown as Gene places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Not really, it's understandable from your special background. It's nothing to be a shame of but hey better late than never right?" Gene said with a goofy smile making his girlfriend feel better.

"Yeah you're right," she said as she is worried about that artifact. "I have a bad feeling about this," she thought as they head off back home.

Meanwhile Drake contacts Cade with some good news via holo screen, "Cade. We got your prize."

"Good, I see Ventress didn't make it," Cade expected this to happening.

"Yes, she is finally cut loose and no longer will bother us," he said.

"Excellent, my student; now our second phase will begin; you Cade will go to Dark Side sites and absorb their energy into my weapon. You need vast amounts to bring me back," Lord Ragnos said as Cade bows his head towards his master.

"Of course, our first site is Ziost. One of the first Sith worlds, it has plenty of energy to start with," Cade said.

"Sir, what about Palpatine. He could grow suspicious of our actions?" Sev'rance said.

"With the Jedi getting stronger, Palpatine would be too busy trying to put down the Jedi and their growing resistance forces to pay attention to us," he said. "One step closer to remaking the galaxy to our liking," Cade said.

"My lord, Ventress has been defeated by a woman named Barriss Offee, a Jedi Knight," she said.

"Well, she is popping up everywhere these days, she topple my plans to take over her planet in the Outer Rim Sieges. Soon enough, she'll be a corpse like her useless master is," Cade said as they further their plans for galactic conquest.


	9. Episode 8

Episode 8: Dark Assassin

Within the private ship, a woman is in meditation getting a telepathic message from her master. "Dali Ly, it's time to send the Jedi a message; go to Scipio within the Imperial Core; there is a Jedi within the farmlands who is housed by Jedi sympathizers. Kill them all," Palpatine said through her mind.

"Of course, my master," Dali said as she wields her red lightsaber putting on her hip and heading for the planet to go after the Jedi and their allies.

Meanwhile it's been a day since the artifact has been stolen from the museum with Barriss looking through her datapad to go on the Holonet researching the Scepter that was stolen from the museum. "Those guys were Darksiders but they would not the Inquisitors, they must ally with them in some way," she said as she looks at a new report on the specter. "Specter of Ragnos, that's not good," Barriss thought.

Xion comes in seeing Barriss is only wearing her white frilly nightgown with her long straight black hair lying across her back. "Find anything Barriss?" she asked just wearing her yellow tank top and red sweatpants

"I did, the artifact belonged to an Ancient Sith Lord called Marka Ragnos of the ancient Sith Order based on Korriban," she said.

"Great, another dusty old man who wanted genocide," Xion said.

"Not just any man but he is among the most powerful Sith Lords and Force Users on record. He led his Sith Empire into a Golden Age, he's as wise as he is bloodthirsty," Barriss said. "I need to know this artifact does, I need one of the Masters to help me with this," she said.

"Are you going to contact Rachi Sitra, Barriss?" Xion asked.

"I'll see her later," she said as Barriss begins to strip her gown getting into get dress.

"Okay Triple B, good luck with that," Xion goes off as Barriss sighs at that nickname.

"I hate I mean, I strongly dislike that nickname," Barriss said as she puts on a blue dress, black boots and Dark Green gloves along with a belt and her pouch on the back .

Barriss wants to go to the hanger to practice her Force powers on some objects. Barriss sets up some empty crates and boxes around her for she prepares herself. She raises her arms to each side lifting up multiple objects at the same time letting them spin around her with the Jedi whirling across the hanger.

The Jedi tosses the boxes and crates in the air as she begins catching each one with the Force when they are about to hit the floor. Barriss uses her telekinesis to lift them all into a makeshift body as she uses Force Crush to reduce them to scrap metal. She forms a sphere of metal surrounding her seeing them rotate in their respective paths.

"Pretty impressive," Gene looks from afar looking amazed by her display of power.

"Thanks, I have been practicing my moves lately. I don't have much strength but I make up for it in technique," Barriss letting down the objects. "I want to practice my blast deflection, can you help me please," she asked.

"Hey I resist a request from pretty face," Gene draws out dual blaster pistols. "Ready," he said.

"Yes," Gene rapid fired his guns with the Jedi blocking his shots with ease with her superhuman reflexes common to Force users. "Damn, can barely see your motions," he said.

"Thanks, I'm trying to perfect my hybrid Soresu. It's no way near as a good as Master Kenobi but I'm getting there, do it again," Barriss gets into her stance with Gene getting out two new blasters.

"Alright, let's go," Gene said as his new blasters emit bolts of blue and are hitting Barriss's blade with much more weight wearing out Barriss's a lot faster.

"What the hell," Barriss thought as she is losing her grip on her saber with Gene fires his bolt slamming against the blade knocking it out of Barriss's hands.

Gene points the gun at her head and makes a fake blaster shot sound, "If this was real fight. You would be dead right now."

"What are those blasters, there was so much weight behind each shot. I could barely hold my weapon," she said as she checks the elegant guns. "Where did you get those from?" she asked.

"From Kala'ma, these are Chiss made Maser blaster pistols. She smuggle these out for me," he said.

"Maser, never heard of it before?" Barriss is confused by this.

"MASER or **M**icrowave **A**mplification by **S**timulated **E**mission of **R**adiation; it's like a laser but instead of light beams its uses microwave based beams. As you noticed, it has a lot of stopping power compare to normal blaster bolts," Gene shoots a crate with a Maser bolt for the energy bolt hits the crate sending it flying across the hanger with a nice sized hole.

"That will be useful against Lightsaber wielders," Barriss said.

"That's the idea," Gene puts his guns away. "We got a new job; this one is from an Alderaan lord. He wanted us to track down his daughter who was captured by thugs and held up in a space station they hijacked in orbit," Gene said.

"You should go without me on this one; I'm interested in that Specter. Xion and Keira would help you on this," she said as she wants to meet Rachi Sitra to see about the artifact. "She is on Scipio leading a group of anti imperial fighters," Barriss thought as she goes to her Dagger fighter heading for the planet in the Core.

Meanwhile on the Planet Scipio, within the farmlands; insurgent are hidden within the foothills with the Jedi Master Rachi along with Jedi Knights Bultar Swan and Sian Jeisel helping organize resistance cells on the planet against the Empire. "Gee, we are trying to beat the Sith at their own game. Causing our own brand of mischief making," Sian said as the purple Twi'lek is checking out movements and safe houses on her datapad.

"Indeed," Bultar said as the Emperor's assassin approaching the town where the Jedi are holdup at

"Remember kill everyone in the town, show no mercy," Palpatine talks to her in mind with telepathy. The Umbaran Darksider is being confronted against several rebels aiming their blasters at her seeing they don't recognize her.

"State your business or we will shoot you," the rebel sergeant said as the woman looks at them with her intense white eyes and a cold expression.

"Understood master," she draws her red blade and snaps a man's neck with the Force as she brings his dead body in front of her to act as a meat shield shielding her from blaster bolts.

Dali flings the corpses into a rebel and empowers her body with the Force letting her phase through the wall of a building. "Can these guys do that?" a grunt asked as the assassin phases her hand out the wall for the men to be thrown up in the air.

Dali uses the Force to make the men implode with blood and guts raining down on the troops causing them to vomit from the gruesome sight. She leaps onto a troop and wraps her legs around his neck for she snaps his neck while tossing him into a group of rebels. She unleashes Force Crush compressing the troops into broken bloody piles.

"I need to stop this rebellion on this planet from the source, the Jedi," Dali goes off towards the three Force Users where she can sense them.

"Sergeant Fells, are you there respond?" Butler said on her comlink.

Rachi gets a call from the Mirialan Jedi on her datapad, "Master Sitra. Are you there?"

"Oh Barriss, you look well," the Twi'lek master said seeing the younger Jedi on the screen.

"Likewise but I need to see you about a certain artifact of Sith origin," Barriss said.

"This is serious, come to the farmlands to north of the capital city, we are bunkered down in this big barn colored blue," she said as Butler's eyes are widen. "Swan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"All the rebels are dead; no one is out there," Bultar said as Sian and Bultar go outside.

"Sorry Barriss, we might have company. Remember meet me at the location," Rachi said cutting off the line for the three women to head off to face the target.

Meanwhile Kota and the others are meeting with various resistance groups as Kota, Kenobi and Siri are meeting with the Chandrilan resistance's leader Mon Mothma onboard Kota's new flagship Rising Freedom, a Praetor Mark II-class battlecruiser (4800 meters long).

"Master Jedi, it is good to see you all here," the small redhead said as she and three Jedi Masters sit in Kota's captain's quarters.

"Likewise Senator Mothma, we need all the help we can get against the Empire," Obi wan said.

"Yes, I was recently kicked out the Imperial senate for being a Jedi sympathizer but I will give my support for your cause Master Jedi," Mon Mothma said. "Did you get others to join you as well?" she asked.

"Well, we got Teth, Naboo, Corellian, Mon Calamari groups as we just pick you guy up for the cause. We got several groups left to recruit left," Siri said.

"What about Bali Organa and his group?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Quinlan and Tholme are meeting with Bail Organa right now to settle the deal on his home world," Kota said.

"Well, we knew this would be coming, open rebellion. The Emperor doesn't want one this soon," Mon Mothma said.

"Yes, his Empire hasn't taken in at full capacity. We must strike when it has vulnerabilities," Kota said.

"True, I'll contact my allies. Thank you for your time Master Jedi, my people are behind you," Mon Mothma said getting off the ship.

"Obi, I can't believe this is happening. We might have a chance the Sith," Siri feeling happy about this.

"I know Kota did a good job organizing this. We could stay a chance," Obi said as he and Siri head off with Siri holding his arm.

"You know, after this is over. We can start all over with a New Jedi Order, a brand start for everyone," she said.

"That would be nice, maybe a little Siri sitting on my lap with me telling her bedtime story," Obi teases her as the blond has a blush on her.

"Stubborn idiot," Siri snapped as Obi Wan knows she doesn't mean it for to sit on a bench in the hallway looking at the window seeing the vast amount of stars.

Meanwhile Barriss is at the planet of Scipio as she tries getting Rachi again. "Did the Empire get them?" she thought as she heads for the spaceport to land her fighter inside a hanger.

She goes over to the shopkeeper to loan her a speeder bike. "Barriss, are you on the planet?" Rachi said on her comlink.

"Master, are you okay?" Barriss responds to the call.

"We are searching the area for an assassin that killed the Scipio rebels, meet us here as soon as possible," Rachi said on the comlink with Barriss hopping on the bike and speeding towards the coordinates she gave her.

"Just be there in one piece," she said as the Jedi Master cuts off her line with three trying to sense the assassin. "Do you guys feel anything?" she said.

"No, nothing at all," Bultar said as they are in the fields with grass and plants blowing in the wind. There lightsabers hums beside them as they try to find the Darksider.

"Come out, we know you are here," Sian said as Dali is on top of a hill crouching in the grass. Dali cloaks herself turning invisible for she leaps towards Bultar. Dali slices through the human female down the middle with both sides flopping onto the ground; some blood got on her blue bodysuit with the two Jedi horrified by this vicious act.

"So Jedi, you want me so bad. Well here I am," Dali said with a cold tone as she reveals herself with the two Jedi notching her features. This assassin is an Umbaran female who is about 5'7 tall, quite gaunt, sullen white eyes, and bald.

"She must be Emperor's Hand, a very skilled Force based assassin," Rachi thought as Sian is quite upset by Butlar's death.

"You are going to pay for Butlar's death; you pale skinned bitch," Sian draws out her blade with Rachi holding her down.

"Stand your anger, we will bring her down," Rachi said wielding her blue blade.

"I'm sorry but you will be just like your friend. A corpse on the ground," Dali engages the two with her red blade in a duel. Dali kicks Sian in the head with her crossing blades with the Master exchanges swift strikes. Rachi uses Force Push knocking the dark assassin backwards.

Sian flings her saber launching it right at Dali as she leaps off the ground evading the toss. Dali uses Force Push sending Sian across the field and shoots lightning at Rachi giving her a painful shock. "Who is this woman?" Sian questioned.

Both Sian and Rachi shake off their injuries as they push forward on the assassin. Dali sparks a ball of flame in her palm and shooting a fireball at the duo with them dodging it. "What you can use Pyrokinesis?" Rachi asked.

"Very rare Force power, my masters taught me well," Dali ducks a swing of the Jedi's blade as she Force Grips Sian while kicking the Twi'lek Jedi down on the ground. Dali flings the Jedi backwards as she releases streams of fire from her palms setting the fields in flames.

The assassin cuts off the two Jedi with the flames getting worse. Sian tries to get back with the master but she almost burned her hand. "Prepare to get slay," Dali leaps into the area facing Sian alone.

Sian rushes at the darksider but Dali pounds the ground to unleash a shockwave knocking the Jedi on the ground. Dali lifts the Jedi above the ground with the Force with her other hand having a ball of fire. She slams her into the grass and releases a big beam of flames engulfing Sian for she shouts in great pain.

"Sian," Rachi shouted as Sian got vaporized by the Dark Jedi. Dali call of the flames to put them out with the Force as Rachi approaches Sian only now she is a pile of ashes. "You will answer for that," Rachi said but the Dark Jedi shoots more flames with the Twi'lek absorbs the fire into her hand by using the Force.

She gathers the stolen energy and boosts her Force Push launching the dark assassin several yards away. "I will not go down so easily assassin," Rachi said.

"I killed both your comrades, I can kill you too," Dali said coldly as she runs at the Jedi but she gets hit by a passing speeder bike. Barriss appears and launches an overwhelming Force Wave blowing the assassin far away from their location.

"Barriss, just in time; you seem to be known for your dramatic entrances," Rachi teased.

"It's not like I make a habit of it," Barriss said.

"Anyway it's good to see you. My fellow scholar," Rachi said as Barriss looks at the other Jedi.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I should have come sooner," she said feeling sorrowful for their deaths.

"It's okay, they knew the risks," Rachi said as she senses the assassin is far away now. "All units secure the area and alert me if the assassin comes back," Rachi takes Barriss into the barn to help her settle in.

Meanwhile Gene and the others head for their next job with Gene getting into his armor while grabbing a TC-22 blaster rifle and a Scattergun. Xion, Keira and Vexx are in their gear for them to go into their freighter seeing the target above the atmosphere of Alderaan.

"Okay Gene, I have gotten more data on the group you are fighting. There are Mercs and reissued Super Battle Droids under the command of Gavin, a member of a Dark Side cult known as the Believers," Marina said as Gene flies the freighter towards the station's hanger.

"Better let us handle this darksider," Xion wielding her yellow saber as they enter into the hanger bay for strangely the area isn't guarded. They land inside with Gene leading them with the others behind him. "Strange where are the guards?" she questioned.

"Gee, don't know. Maybe going out for snacks," Vexx joked wielding a blaster rifle for them to go into the hallways.

"Oh great, the boss is fighting a pair of Jedi. We need to secure the hostage," a merc said as several troops notice the Gene's crew. "Shit more of them, get them," the troops open fire with the two Jedi deflecting their shots and the brothers taking cover.

Gene fires bursts of blaster bolts to score headshots on the incoming enemies as Xion leaps forward and kicks a guy down stabbing her blade into his chest. Vexx shoots a guy a few times putting him down while Keira Force Push two guys into a wall with the way cleared up.

"Okay, we need to get the daughter out of here. Get me the map of this whole station," Gene said to Marina as the AI scans the whole station.

"Okay, I'm updating your HUD. There are two separate ways into the room where the target is located," Marina said.

"Thanks, okay Xion you are with me. Vexx go with Keira, we can box in the room," Gene said as they split up going through different hallways. "Vexx, don't get distracted by Keira's shapes," Gene warned in a teasing fashion.

"Don't worry Captain Gene, we'll behave," Keira and Vexx go off with Xion and Gene going the other way.

Keira and Vexx are walking cautiously through the hallways. They manage to see storage room filled with mercs and Super Battle Droids. Keira draws out her green saber with Vexx aiming his rifle at a guard. He pops a bolt into the man's head with Keira jumping towards them cutting down a droid.

The thugs open fire with Vexx rolling behind a crate putting down fire a few troops as Keira crushes a droid into a ball tossing into a crowd of enemies.

Vexx throws a grenade at a bunch of droids for the blast tears them apart with him picking the merc's off. Keira chops up the last droid seeing the area is secure, "Come on let's go."

The duo pushes through the station while Gene and Xion are approaching a spacious area with groups of enemies of mercs and SBDs patrolling the area. "How did they get separatist droids anyway?" Xion asked.

"Lots of Clone Wars era equipment including droids and vehicles fell into the hands of criminals meaning they can reproduce them for their needs," Gene said as he loads Pulse Slugs into his shotgun.

Xion turns herself invisible with Gene fires a slug into a droid causing it to be electrocuted. "Man I love shotguns," Gene fires a slug into the head of a merc as the electricity fries his brain into oblivion.

The Jedi sneakily kills several droids and mercs with her chopping off the barrels of blasters. She Force Push them into walls and large crates getting gravely wounded. Xion lunges at a merc severing both his arms off and kicks him against a wall.

Gene gets hit by blaster fire but his armor's shields hold up as he blows the guy's head open with blood scattering across the floor. "That's the last of them," Gene said as they continue forward.

They manage to find the room where the hostage is located with both groups on either side of the location. "Guys, we are at the other door," Vexx said in Gene's helmet for he takes out his rifle.

"Okay, quickly and clean," Gene said as both groups bust down the doors with Gene and Vexx shooting mercs and the Jedi chop up the SBDs. They see the noble girl chained up, "Okay target is secured."

"About fucking time you peasants, my father did pay you to go screwing around," the girl said.

"Oh great, we have an amazing charmer here," Xion said sarcastically.

"Bite me blonde," the girl gets a chop to the neck by Xion knocking her out.

"Someone is coming," Keira said as they point their weapons at the doors waiting for them to come.

"Hey guys, lucky to see you here," Quinlan and Tholme appeared with their clothings dirtied and blooded.

"Master Tholme, Master Quinlan what are you doing here?" Keira asked.

"Yeah, we were talking with Bali but then he wanted us to assistance in taking care of this Darksider led mercs," Quinlan said.

"Where is Knight Offee, she is normally with you?" Tholme asked.

"Well, she went off to go see Master Sitra about something," Keira said as they all get out of there with Gene and his crew getting their payment on board.

"Man, 50,000 credits. I can almost taste it now," Gene said as they go get their payment.

Back with Barriss who is getting comfortable with Rachi handing her a cup of sweet tea. "Thank you," Barriss said taking a sip.

"So this specter you seek, this is the Specter of Ragnos. An ancient artifact of the dead Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos, this artifact has the ability to absorb Dark Side energy and empower those who need it," Rachi said.

"Sounds dangerous," she said.

"Yes indeed, this artifact is very dangerous in the wrong hands. You said that Cade Farr might be in involved right," she asked.

"That's what the thugs said," Barriss said.

"He was one of Dooku's most lethal Dark Acolytes deeply involved in the Outer Rim Sieges especially in the Mirial Siege in the Clone Wars?" she asked.

"Yes, he did horrible things to my people when he was on the planet," she said remembering the Outer Rim Sieges getting quite personal for her. "I wish he is not alive," she thought.

Meanwhile on the planet of Ziost, Cade is moving through the vast snow fields with the scepter sling on his back. "Okay the Dark Side Nexus has been found," Cade finding a tomb covered with the Dark Side.

He begins raising the weapon up in the air and draining the site of the energy. The energy pours into the scepter completely sucking the energy from the site.

"My Lord, do you have the energy?" Sev'rance asked on his earpiece.

"Yes I do, the Nexus is tapped dry," Cade said. "I'm heading for more sites on this planet," Cade said.

"Of course, the Imperials have plans to invade Naboo for the Queen is a Jedi Sympathizer. Darth Vader is going to lead the 501st himself," Sev'rance said on the comlink.

"Yeah, I bet he isn't going to like it," Cade said.

"It will take place within one week," the Chiss said as she looks on the holo vid seeing troop movement building up for an invasion. "I hope Cade is right," she goes off to prepare for the Inquisitors to assist in the coming invasion.

Elsewhere Dali is in her fighter talking with her master via telepathic messages. "Well at least you kill most of the garrison and two Jedi, not a total failure. Come back and prepare for the invasion." Palpatine said in her mind.

"Of course, I'll do better next time Master," Dali said. "These Jedi are becoming like pest, they must be put down," Dali goes off and heads back to fleet with the galaxy getting closer to all out fragmentation.

A/N: Just to tell you guys, the next chapter is a flashback which will show the events of the Mirial Siege which will reveal some details.

Also Pyrokinesis is a real Force Power, check it up.

Well guys see you soon.


	10. Episode 9

Episode 9: Blast to the Past: The Siege of Mirial

Within 30 months of the Clone Wars, the Outer Rim Sieges have taken place. The Republic is gaining steam on the Separatists, defeating them on many worlds pushing them back into the Mid Rim and Outer Rim. Many worlds in these systems are turned into planetary strongholds especially the Mirialan home world of Mirial.

Cade Farr along with Sev'rance Tann is in a massive complex owned by the Trade Federation talking to a hologram of Count Dooku. "You two, you make sure this planet is under our control. This planet has good value to our friends in the Trade Federation. The populaces are good labor for their mining operations," Dooku said.

"Of course, this very poor planet needs all the jobs they can get since they barely have anything at all?" Sev'rance said with a sly smile.

"This place is fortified, the Jedi wouldn't dare strike us here," Cade Farr said.

"After Ventress's death, you need to pick up the slack. The others are on the frontlines, do not fail me," Dooku said cutting off the hologram.

Meanwhile there is a fleet made of 6 Venator Class Star Destroyers, 10 Victory 1 Class Star Destroyers and 3 Imperator Class Star Destroyers is under the command of Jedi Master Luminara Unduli along with her former Padawan now Jedi Knight Barriss Offee and Padawan Xion Rayne.

"General, we will reach Mirial within the hour," Gree said.

"Thank you Gree," Lum looks at the window seeing there through hyperspace thinking of her world. "Can't believe I'm going back there," she thought as she brushes off her robes to go into the lift.

She goes down a few levels to go into a large area where Barriss is practicing her Force Powers as her Mirialan style dress is flowing with her every movement. She uses telekinesis to move the crates around her body and fling them away. "We are going back home huh?" Barriss said as she remembers her time with her mother and father taking care of her in their small town.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I came back here. We are taken back due to a war," Luminara said.

"Dooku will not get away with this," Barriss said as Lum places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, this is our home," Luminara said with a motherly smile.

"Hey Master Offee, that was pretty cool. Lots of control," Xion said impressed by Barriss's display of telekinesis.

"Thank you Xion, with practice you can do great things," Barriss said.

"So what is Mirial like anyway?"Xion asked.

"Honestly its cold, dry and everyone are in very poor conditions," Barriss said.

"I was picked up by the Jedi before I can experience the treatment of the Trade Federation on my world. My family suffered under their rule working in their hellish factories," Luminara said.

"What happened to your family?" Xion said as Luminara bows her head.

"They were worked to death," Luminara has a grim look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry," Xion's cheerful smile disappears after hearing about this.

"Its people have suffered too long under the Trade Federation, we are freeing Mirial," Luminara said as Barriss agrees.

"I'll take your lead," Barriss said.

Within the hour, they arrive at the planet to see a small fleet of Separatist ships guarding. "Not much going on there," Xion said as they are in the hanger.

"Due to many worlds like Felucia which act like fortress worlds; the CIS are spreading out fast," Lum said. "We will launch a force down there after we take out the ships," Luminara said.

Back on the surface, Cade and Sev'rance are getting a warning on their sensors. "There is a republic fleet engaging our space guard," the Chiss said.

"Don't worry, this complex has three shield generators protecting us from harm and their well kept underground," Cade said.

The three Jedi are inside Fighter Tanks loaded onto LAAT/c gunships with their fleet easily destroying the enemy ships. Luminara and Gree are in one and Barriss and Xion are in another. "Prepare to land forces at the landing point," Lum commanded on the comlink as transports begin to enter into the atmosphere seeing the vast cold wasteland in front of them.

"Can't believe I'm back home again," Barriss having a feeling of familiarity as they noticed the town they supposed to meet is being attacked by Separatist forces. "Xion get on the beam cannon up top," Barriss said.

"You got it boss," Xion goes up the hatch to get on the shielded turret for the gunships land their Fighter Tanks and AT-XT walkers on the rough terrain. They are being greeted by AATs and Spider Droids as they open fire on them. The aircraft soon get destroyed with the friendly armor returning fire.

Barriss boosts away from a beam of a Spider Droid as she fires several lasers at the leg joints causing the droid to break apart onto the dirt. Xion aims the blue beam at the left joint of the next Spider Droid destroying its pair of legs making it tip over onto the ground.

Gree is on the turret spreading the focused laser beam burning through groups of battle droids with Lum launching missiles at the tanks blowing them to oblivion. AAT fires a shell at Barriss's tank but its shield manage to protect them from harm. "Barriss, are you okay?" Luminara asked on the radio.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern," Barriss shooting down the last tank blowing it into flaming heaps clearing the area.

"Okay secure the area," Luminara said as Barriss and Xion exit out of the tank seeing the village in front of them. It was rundown and it was empty with the stone buildings devoid of life. Barriss goes through the village remembering her parents taking care of her when she was a little girl.

"Barriss, sweetheart; come here," Barriss's mom's voice echoes into her mind as she can see a vision of her and mother walking down these dusty roads with groceries in their hands.

"Mom," both 7 year old Barriss and young adult Barriss said at the same time. "Can I help with the food next time," the younger Barriss said.

"Of course," the elder Mirialan said as the little girl hops for joy for the image disappears with Luminara looking worried over this.

"Barriss, are you okay?" Luminara asked with a motherly tone to her voice.

"Just remembering the past," Barriss said seeing a little doll under her boot with it being dusty and small dry patches of blood.

"Your parents, right?" she said being very receptive to her former student.

"Yes, I used to walk through these streets to the market with my mother," she said.

"I'm sorry?" Lum said having sympathy for her.

"It's nothing," Barriss said as Gree approaches them from behind.

"General, we have our contact on the planet. He wants to speak with you via comlink," Gree said.

"Patch him though," Luminara said.

"Well, well Lum good to see you in these neck of the woods or desert in this case," a man said in her earpiece.

"The times didn't dim your quirkiness Van, what is the situation?" she asked.

"Well, me and my group notice the main complex is covered by energy shield making it impossible to get into in. There is still hope, we have spotted three shield generators that connect with the shield," Van said.

Gree gets an update from Luminara's contact as he gets his men to move out on the three targets. "Okay, we will split to take out each one. Padawan Xion, prepare to take on a mission alone?" Lum asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go, Master Luminara," Xion sounding quite excitable with Luminara having a grin at this.

"Okay Commander Rayne, you can use this AT-XT," Gree said as Xion uses Force Jump to leap on top of the walker.

"Hey guys, I bet I can take out my target first," Xion said.

"Xion, this isn't a contest," Luminara goes into her fighter tank as Barriss does the same.

"Alright everyone, focus on the three generators," Barriss said as everyone heads for the separate objectives.

Barriss is leading her line of friendly armor of AT-XTs, and AT-TEs. "We are approaching the first generator within the cavern," a clone said on the radio as they see a large mountain range with an opening.

"General Offee, what are your orders?" a clone asked on the tank's comm.

"Continue front and push through the enemy armor," Barriss ordered as AATs, Spider Droids and Tank Droids. "Cut through their ranks," Barriss said as a hail of laser fire and explosions littered the caverns with a walker getting its legs blown off crashing into the rocky ground.

Barriss's tank moves to the sides dodging incoming missiles as Barriss fires lasers at large rocks on the ceiling. The rocks fall on top of the droids smashing them into scrap metal as the clones destroy the generator.

"Alright, the first one is destroyed," Barriss said on the comlink.

Back in the complex Cade and Sev'rance are monitoring the situation with the first generator destroyed. "The Republic has come to play," Cade is touching the hilt of his Sith sword wanting to get some action.

"Patrol the base; kill the Jedi on sight," Sev'rance tells to the several MagnaGuards for them to rush out into the exterior. "We are getting activity by the second generator," she said as Luminara leads her troops with the droids fighting back. A droid with rocket launcher launches a projectile right into a walker blowing it sky high.

Lum's tank takes a hit from a rocket losing its shield as a Spider Droid fires a focus beam of energy at her tank slicing through the side of it crippling it. Luminara hops out of the tank with Gree following behind her. Metal pieces flinging across the cavern with Luminara deflecting shots back taking down battle droids with Gree firing his carbine blasting the robots' heads off.

Luminara tosses her blade as several legs of Spider Droids were chopped off by the passing green blade. She leaps on top of a Dwarf Spider Droid receiving her blade and stabbing through the droid. Luminara jumps off the droid and Force Grip the damaged bot tossing it right at the AAT making it explode. An AT-TE has fired its main gun taking out the generator.

"Second generator has been destroyed," Luminara said. "It's up to you Xion to take out the last generator," Luminara said on the comlink.

"No problem," Xion walks in her walker to launch plasma mortars at the enemy forces wiping them out. Her walker is firing several bursts of laser fire blasting away at the battle droids as a few tanks fire onto Xion's walker causing some damage making the Padawan jerk back from the shell impacts.

Then a large battle droid called a B3 Ultra Battle Droid for it tackles the walker knocking it on its side. The droid drives its foot into the head of the mech trying to smash it. Xion's walker is beyond broken as she exits out of the cockpit with the droid shooting balls of plasma at the clones vaporizing them on contact.

"Oh great," Xion tosses her blade at the droid but it dodges the incoming sword and lunges at Xion with a metal fist. Xion lands on its arm running towards its eye grabbing her sword and shoving it into its red eye blinding it. An AT-TE fires its main cannon blowing the big droid away with metal scraps flying everywhere. The clones manage to destroy the generator, "We got the last generator."

Meanwhile Cade and Sev'rance can see all the generators are now destroyed. "Oh joy, the Jedi end up breaking our toys," Cade said.

"This is no time for jokes," the Chiss said as she activates the big guns several Scorpenek annihilator droids activates them for they go in position outside the complex's front gate.

"Controlling toys, kind of reminds me of my youth," he said.

"What do you mean sir?" she asked.

"Well I was part of a gang a long time ago before being recruited by Dooku. I liked to control criminals and make them do things for me," Cade said as he remembers one time where he used his Force powers to mind control some thugs to kill two middle aged Mirialans to get their money only with their only child rescued by two Jedi.

"Where is the kid now, I wonder?" Sev'rance wondered.

"Maybe coming back to her roots," Cade said.

The large droids go through the town surrounding the complex looking for their prey. One of the SADs detects life forms hiding within their homes, "Kill all organic life with extreme prejudice."

The droid fired its powerful laser bolts into the houses ripping the structure apart with people's bodies getting toss about within the building. Helpless citizens were easily killed by the droid, "All organic units must be destroyed."

Luminara, Barriss and Xion are in Barriss's tank as they go towards the main complex. "Hey Lum, you guys did a great job on those generators," Van said on the tank comm.

"What updates do you have for me?" Luminara asked.

"There are Scorpenek droids stalking the town around the complex. These guys are nasty fuckers, I heard it took several platoons of Clones to take out one of those guys and there are seven of them guarding the front gate," Van said.

"What about the complex, tell me about it," Luminara asked.

"It used to be a main Trade Federation factory where everyone is forced to work off their corporate debts that they can't work off due to high interest rates. The TF got free slaves through debt, they are real big bastards," Van said sounding quite angry as Barriss can't blame him for she remembers her family working hard on a debt they can't hope to pay off within 5 lifetimes between them.

She can look at the stretch of desert to see a vision of herself when she was seven years old riding in a dune buggy with her mom and dad. "Are we going to see Auntie Rena?" Barriss asked her parents as she sits in her mother's leap with her small head resting on her mother's ample bosom like a big warm pillow.

"No, she has to work in the factory today. After an incident with her breaking some equipment, she has to pay it off," Barriss's mother said as her father who is driving through the desert.

"It's insane if stupid excuses the overseers get away with, she'll stay there for almost ¾ of the day," he said.

"Oh dear, we need to hold together or the TF will break our family," she said as she strokes Barriss's hair holding her against her chest.

"That will not happen, not on my watch. These greedy SOBs want to ruin anything they touch," Barriss's dad's voice echoes as Barriss returns to reality.

"Gree, get the droids to draw them away from us and engage them," Luminara said on the radio as they approach the side of the complex.

"We are on it," Gree said leading his troops to attack the large droids for the Scorpenek firing rapid fire lasers tearing through walkers and tanks. "Draw them away from the Jedi," Gree said as the Jedi park their tank near the wall.

Barriss draws her blue blade and cuts a hole in the metal letting them inside. "What is this place?" Xion asked as they are in an office area.

"This is the administration area where the T.F official watches over the status of this factory," Luminara said as the three ladies head further into the factory complex.

"Wow, its smells like Wampa shit," Xion pinching her nose.

"The droids and managers here don't really care for working conditions, only results for their profits," Luminara said as they pass through the office spaces exiting into a large space with rails, catwalks and hanging crates.

Several Separatist commandos are seen in several places in the area wielding SC Blaster Rifles and Scatterguns wearing strong body armor and helmets. Luminara, Barriss and Xion get behind some crates, "We can get pass them. Don't make a sound."

Xion brush her boot against a pile of dust as it rises to her nose causing her to sneeze as the commandos go on alert. The men turn on their helmet's infrared vision noticing the three girls behind the crates. The commando tosses their grenade at them, "Evade now."

The girls roll away from the blast as the commandos see them drawing their weapons. "Jedi, take them down," the squad leader commanded as they fire back. Luminara goes for the first commando as the trooper fires a slug from his scattergun hitting the blade deactivating the blade causing the Jedi master to widen her eyes.

"Cortosis slugs come in handy," the commando wields his knife as Luminara takes it in her arm. The commando grins as his knife begins to send an electric charge zapping the woman. The soldier kicks her while she is stunned on the floor. The commando is about to shoot her with the shotgun as Barriss launches a Force Push sending the commando into a wall.

"Luminara are you okay?" Barriss goes up and sees her arm is bleeding as Xion engages the commandos slashing them down.

"Yes, I'm fine," Luminara said as Barriss heals her wounds quite quickly. "These are not average soldiers," Luminara said.

Xion Force Pushes a Commando back onto the ground as the trooper easily recovers for he switches mods on his rifle. Xion rushes at the soldier for the commando firing a powerful sonic blast knocking back the Jedi. Xion gets back on her feet as she Force Grips several objects flinging against the commando knocking him away.

Luminara kicks a commando in the head as she stabs her blade into his chest putting him down. Barriss deflect a laser bolt back at the last commando taking him down. "Area cleared," Barriss said.

"General Luminara, we are getting killed out here," Gree said as a walker gets blown away by the powerful droid.

"Keep drawing them, order some more support," she said as she cuts down the line.

"Those guys are a pain to fight," Xion said as her arm has a slight burn mark on her fair skin.

"Xion, what happened to your arm?" Barriss asked as she goes to it to heal the wound.

"One of the commando's scatterguns was shooting fire blasts but I put him down," Xion said as Barriss quickly patches her up.

Within the command center, Cade gets an update on the situation. "So the Jedi have punch into the factory. Get the MagnaGuards to pursuit them, I'll prepare for them," Cade takes out a sword and go out for them while Sev'rance organizes the offensive on the clones.

"Hope you know what you are doing," she thought.

Back with the girls, Barriss, Luminara and Xion are within the manufacturing center seeing rows of belts and hooks all over the place. "This is where they make the products," Luminara said as they all feel strong negative feelings within this area.

"Guys, where are you now?" Van asked on the comlink.

"Inside the manufacturing area," Lum said.

"Man, many horror stories about these types of places, people work to death in these factories," Van said on the comlink.

"Lots of suffering here," Barriss said as she sees a vision of herself at seven years old with her father and mother working on the machines in very hazardous conditions with the battle droids looking over their progress.

"Mom, I'm tired," Barriss said as she is working on putting simple cheap goods going on moving hooks.

"Dear, just a bit longer and we can go home," her father said as his arms grow sore for he stops as both Barriss and her mother are getting worried.

"No honey, you have to keep going," her mother said as one of the droids notice this as it fires his rifle shooting out a stun ring making the male Mirialan groan in pain.

"Keep on working or your daughter would get great pain as well," the droid points the gun at young Barriss for her father feels completely helpless.

"Please, don't bring our daughter into this," Barriss's mother pleaded with the lifeless droid as little Barriss is scared to death by this machine pointing the rifle onto her little head.

"I'll keep working," Barriss's father filled with guilt that he couldn't protect his daughter as he resumes back to work.

"That's more like it, you are nothing but good slaves to us," the droid said as Barriss looks at her folks looking very grim for Barriss goes back to reality.

"This place is horrible," Barriss thought as MagnaGuards start appearing surrounding them.

"Well, what do we have here," Cade said showing up on a lift. "Some Mirialan women in my complex, how swell," Cade notice Barriss for he finds her quite familiar.

"We have reinforcements coming this way, there is nowhere to run now," Luminara said as an explosion happens outside with clones busting into the massive complex fighting the droid forces.

Cade ignores Luminara as he still looks at Barriss for him to make the connection. "Holy Shit, your Barriss Offee. Daughter of Seala and Quell Offee, I must say you must have gotten that large rack from your mom," Cade said casually as Barriss is on alert with this.

"Why do you know about my parents?" Barriss asked.

"I learned about them in this complex's databases and your family used to live in this dirty ass town. You should be ashamed," Cade mocked her.

"My beginnings are quite underwhelming but I'm not ashamed of my origins. I'm humbled and proud of them along with my parents. You standing here bringing great shame to my planet, it has suffered enough by the CIS and it ends now," Barriss said as Luminara and Xion draw out their blades.

"Go engage the clones, I'll handle this," Cade ordered as the guards went off with the Dark Acolyte wielding his single edge metal sword glowing with red colored dark side energy.

"You can't take us all on with that thing," Xion said pointing at his weapon. "I'm going to slice it in half," Xion runs at Cade with her blade in hand.

"Xion, wait," Barriss tried to stop her but the young woman still charges at the Darksider.

"Fool," Cade pumps energy into his blade as he slashes at Xion's sword for the energy blade collapse from the large surge of energy coming from the metal blade. "Sith Alchemy enhanced Cortosis blades are very useful for deflecting lightsabers," Cade Force Pushes the teenager away with Luminara and Barriss attacking him at the same time.

Luminara and Barriss attack in sync launching slashes and jabs at the Dark Jedi as Cade defending against their incoming attacks, "Impressive. I hear you two can attack in union but not going to help you here."

Cade ducks under Luminara's slash as he kicks her hard in the chin for Cade Force Chokes and lifts Barriss off the ground. He flings Barriss away with Xion beside Luminara with her blade turned back on. "Xion, don't be reckless," Luminara said as both engage Cade.

Cade blocks Luminara's strikes but he gets kick in the head knocking him back. Cade Force Grips a large container filled with water and lobs it at the duo. The container breaks and engulfs the two in a wave of water for both slamming into machines.

Barriss uses Force Wave to send Cade flying across the space but the darksider regains his footing. He tosses his blade above them slicing through several objects making them fall down on Barriss. She dodges the incoming debris as Cade goes up and slashes her few times leaving bloody cuts behind. He grabs her with the Force and tosses her to the side flopping onto the floor.

"You guys can do better than that," Cade said as he blocks Luminara's strikes with his slashes at the Jedi Master's body for her dress is strained with lots of blood. Luminara is bracing the pain continuing to fight off Cade's attacks.

Cade punches Lum in the face hard enough to knock some teeth out. The darksider cleaves through both arms with his blade with Luminara screaming in intense pain as loads of blood violently leaking out of her severed arms. Cade Force Push the Jedi away with Xion leaping on top of hooks telekinetically throwing debris at Cade.

"Foolish girl," Cade slices through the incoming objects for he shoots Force Lightning at the chain holding up the hook she is on letting it fall back to the floor. He gathers energy into his blade for it begins to glow red blazing with Dark Side energy, "Taste my wrath brat."

Cade's eyes turn deep red for he thrusts his blade forward unleashing a beam of red energy. Xion can't move fast enough so she gets hit hard by the beam pushing her into a wall as both Barriss and Luminara are surprised by this.

"What technique is that?" Lum asked never seen this Force Power in her life.

"A power I pick up from Exar Kun's Holocron I found on Yavin 4. Force Blast is very powerful and quite adaptable, I can use it to knock out my foes or turn them to ash," Cade walks up to Xion pointing his blade pumping more energy into it almost to fire another one. "This time, you will be a pile on the floor," he said.

Xion is too weak to move as she prepares to die, "No. Not on my watch." Barriss flings a large container at Cade sending him bouncing on the floor. Barriss charges up her energy into her palms, "I hope this works."

Cade burst out of the debris pile as he's greatly wounded for her rushes for Barriss. Barriss finally charges up her attack and releases a Force Burst launching a massive orb of blue energy. Cade gets caught by the orb sending them through a wall crashing into the sands outside.

"Holy crap, Barriss that was crazy," Xion said coughing up blood on the floor.

"Indeed," Luminara said as she can see her former student in no time would surpass her seeing how powerful she has become.

"Oh man, I didn't consider that," Cade has a few cracked ribs and his left arm is broken. He can see Sev'rance's shuttle coming nearby as she opens the hatch with the MagnaGuards taking him inside.

"Sorry Cade but the factory was overwhelmed with Clones. So personal had to retreated," Sev'rance said for the guards put him on a table to be treated by a medical station later.

"Damn it, that woman had great power within her. Things might get more interesting," Cade thought as he passes out with them exiting the planet's surface.

Meanwhile the campaign was a success for the Republic forces are cleaning the Separatist forces off of Mirial with Barriss within the flagship's medical wing where Xion and Luminara are getting fixed by medics. Barriss is helping them out as she helps her former master become stable as her severed arms have been sealed up to prevent further blood loss.

"Luminara, are you alright," Van appears in the room looking pretty worried.

"I'm fine Van, thanks for your concern," Luminara having only the upper parts of her arms remained.

"Well with your help, we would be free from those corporate bastards. We own you big time," Van said as he goes towards the door. "Take care Lum, hope to see you after the war," Van said for he goes out the door.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Barriss asked.

"He's my cousin, Van Unduli," Luminara said as Barriss has her mouth hanging out in complete surprise.

"Oh what?" Barriss is speechless by this.

"Yes, I only see him once in awhile but he has been a great help in taking back our home world," Lum said.

"Yeah, I hope this war is over soon," Barriss said as she looks at her Padawan who is fast asleep.

"Same here," Luminara said as they both look at the window seeing their home world for the last time as they jump into hyperspace back to the war.


End file.
